Seeing the real you
by jalex1
Summary: Set during and after born this way Quinn has mixed emotions about her secret getting out, and to top it all off she and Finn are trying to reconnect as a couple but it's not going the way she planned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think**

~Set during Born this way~**  
><strong>

Quinn runs down the hall, sees the bulletin with a picture of the less attractive version of her, and begins to tear up then tears the poster down she turns around seeing all of the people that used to admire and envy her begin to laugh and point fingers at her, she shakes her head and runs off crying into the hallway then she runs into Finn's arms

"Woah...Woah."Finn says holding his beautiful girlfriend as she cries on his chest

"Quinn what's wrong what happened.."Finn whispers in her ear Quinn shakes her head and runs away again

"QUINN!...QUINN WAIT!"Finn calls after her confused as to what was going on.

Tina, Mercedes and Brittany see the poster on the floor then Tina and Mercedes gasp in shock

"This is Quinn?"Tina yells Mercedes shakes her head "I've lived with her last year, and we told each other everything I never knew she used to look like this." Mercedes says

"Who's the girl? She looks familiar maybe I've seen her on TV, I like her name Lucy Caboose it's like I love Lucy."Brittany laughs

Puck and Finn are walking around the school and Finn gets a text message of a picture he looks at it confused

"Do you know anyone named Lucy?"Finn asked Puck he smirks and looks at his phone

"Dude Lauren showed me this pic after we were making out on her couch she was thanking me for helping her break into the school last night, she said that fat girl is Quinn."Puck says Finn looks at Puck

"What?"Finn says and looks at the picture again

"Yeah Quinn's real name is LUCY, she was fat before she transferred to McKinley, who would have thought huh?"Puck pushes him Finn looks at the picture and starts to look for Quinn around the school

Finn sees Kurt and Mercedes talking in the choir room

"Have you seen Quinn?"Finn asked a little worried

"Sorry Brother of mine but I haven't"Kurt says really loud while the Cheerios walk past them Finn looks at them then back at Kurt

"Okay where is she?"Finn asked

"Ladies Room go get her." Mercedes says Finn nods and walks in he looks around and hears sobbing in the last corner bathroom stall

"Quinn.."Finn says opening the door Quinn looks up and sees her boyfriend standing in front of her she looks at him and turns her head Finn kneels down and tries to cup her face

"Babe don't turn away from me.."Finn says

"Why you're gonna break up with me, Im sure you saw that photo."Quinn cries harder Finn sighs

"I admit I'm more confused now than ever, but just tell me whats going on."He says Quinn turns her head to face him and he wipes her tears away and gives her a half smile

"You know how I said I'm not down with this weeks assignment?" Quinn asked Finn nods and cups her cheek

"That's because I have to admit that I hated myself when I was born, and they way I was born, everyone here thinks I'm perfect and flawless and popular but before moving here and meeting you and joining the Cheerios I was a loser, I was fat and I was ugly and if you went to my old school you'd probably walk past me."Quinn cries Finn looks at her in astonishment never has he ever seen Quinn Fabray worry about her appearance she was a Goddess at this school.

"Come on.."Finn says helping her up Quinn looks at her and holds his hand and they walk to the mirror Finn stands behind her and they look at their images

"What do you see?"Finn asked Quinn looks at herself

"A girl who was the envy of everyone, I was the pretty girl and soon to be prom Queen, but now that's all gone."Quinn says Finn sighs then Quinn turns around and looks at him

"What do you see when you look into that mirror?"Quinn asked He smiles and holds her hand

"I see a beautiful girl that I care about very much, who's special and kind sometimes, and strong tough...Look you've have a rough day, let's get you home."Finn says Quinn nods and they leave the bathroom

During the car ride home Quinn and Finn didn't talk she just held his hand tightly and stayed quiet "I'll call you later after I meet up with Kurt and Puck at the Mall.. you sure you don't want to go?"Finn asked

"No I don't feel like I should be giving Rachel and image advice. I'll be waiting for your phone call."Quinn says Finn nods and kisses her forehead

"Be safe."She gets out of the car and watches Finn drive away in his truck Quinn walks inside her house and she sees her Mom on the couch

"Honey how was school?"Ms. Fabray smiles Quinn walks over to her Mom and cries on her lap

"Oh Honey..."Ms. Fabray says holding her crying daughter

~At the mall~  
>"What an amazing Barbravention Don't you agree Finn."Kurt asked<p>

"Hey what's wrong, did you have fun dancing down there?"Mercedes Finn nods

"Well yeah I did but Quinn's upset about this whole Lucy thing."Finn says

"She deserved it. She's a fraud lying bitch, I'm gonna be prom queen now."Lauren snickers Everyone gets quiet and they take a step back Finn looks at her

"Lauren this is all your fault, you wanna be Prom Queen so bad FINE but make sure it's a clean win, and who are YOU to hurt Quinn like that? What made you decide that SHE deserved to be put through that pain, honestly if you weren't dating Puck I'd probably hit you right now."Finn says pissed off and walks away

"Sorry Lauren but I gotta stick with my Bro.."Kurt says and walks away

Quinn lays in her room looking at the old pictures of her and she sees herself at her first gymnastics tournament she got first place and lost about 20 pounds, then she refused to eat any foods with fast and lost 15 pounds then the diet got most crazy and she lost over 70 pounds a tear falls down her face

"Ugh this is so stupid I hate Lauren right now, I'm perfect, I look great why do I care!"Quinn yells then her cellphone rings she looks down and it's Finn

"Hello.."She answers sniffling

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<p>

And tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life." Finn sings<p>

Quinn chuckles and lay down on her bed "That was an interesting hello."She says and smiles lightly

"I thought you'd enjoy it. I missed you after school, how are you?"Finn asked

"I hate Lauren...and I hate that this is affecting me. And I don't know why."Quinn says

"Anything I can do?"He asked looking at a recent picture of him and Quinn together on his night table

"Tell me you love me..."Quinn says Finn closes his eyes and sighs

"Quinn...I" Finn says

"You can't say it yet can you.."Quinn says

"I thought we were talking about you now us..."Finn asked

"Now lets talk about us...why can't you say you love me? Is it because of Rachel?"Quinn asked

"What?...No Lucy, I mean Quinn..."Finn says very confused at what is going on right now

"You know what call me when you're not such a prick!"Quinn says and hangs up

"Wait Quinn!"Finn yells and hears a dial tone he sighs and bangs his head on the wall

"You called her Lucy"Kurt says Finn looks at him and nods

"Wow very smooth bro."Kurt says and exfoliates his face

Finn laid on his bed and closed his eyes knowing tomorrow at school would not go well for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think**

Finn and Kurt drive to school in his truck and Kurt looks at Finn

"Did you sleep well?"Kurt asked

"Quinn is pissed at me..."Finn sighs

"Because you called her Lucy?"Kurt asked fixing his hair in the mirror

"Not that it's any of your business, but we've been dating for a few months now and I haven't said I love you to her yet and she wanted me to say it to here last night but I didn't." Finn says

"Why not?"Kurt asked Finn scratches his neck

"It's not that I don't love her, but-I.."Finn stops

"You don't want history to repeat itself because Quinn was the first person to ever break your heart.."Kurt says

" First of all I broke up with her, and yeah what if I say I love her and then she gets tired of me...runs to Puck...or back to Sam..."Finn says

"She made a mistake with Puck and I know she regrets that, and she left Sam for you."Kurt says

"I know...I mean they were broken up when we officially got together or something..."Finn babbles

"Just talk to her..."Kurt says

Quinn is putting her books away in her locker and Santana walks by

"Hey Lucy Caboosy nice nose job and I thought Berry has a schnoz."She laughs and walks away

"Bitch."Quinn shakes her head

"Hey.."Finn walks next to her Quinn slams the locker and looks at him

"What."She says staring at him blankly

"Quinn you can't blame for protecting my heart this time around.."Finn says Quinn's expression changes

"You think I'm gonna break your heart this time?"Quinn asked

"NO, I didn't say that!"Finn says sternly everyone stops and watches the young couple argue including Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes

"Then why can't you say I love you to me!"Quinn yells Finn takes a breath

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GET CHEATED ON AGAIN...IT HURT LIKE HELL THE FIRST TIME IT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND THEN IT HAPPENED AGAIN WITH RACHEL, AND WITH MY LUCK IT COULD HAPPEN AGAIN WITH YOU! THATS WHY I CAN'T SAY I LOVE YOU QUINN, BECAUSE IF I DO THAT MEANS I'LL LOSE YOU AND I END UP ALONE AGAIN." Finn says and walks away leaving Quinn in shock

"Finn!"Kurt runs after his brother

Finn walks to the football field and stares at the sky then a song pops up in his head

Just when I had you off my head  
>Your voice comes thrashing wildly through my quiet bed<br>You say you want to try again  
>But I've tried everything but giving in<p>

Why you wanna break my heart again?  
>Why am I gonna let you try when<p>

All we ever do is say goodbye  
>Oh, all we ever do is say goodbye<br>All we ever do is say goodbye  
>Oh, all we ever do is say goodbye<p>

I bought a ticket on a plane  
>And by the time it landed, you were gone again<br>I love you more than songs can say  
>But I can't keep running after yesterday<p>

So why you wanna break my heart again?  
>Why am I gonna let you try, when<p>

All we ever do is say goodbye  
>Oh, all we ever do is say goodbye<br>All we ever do is say goodbye  
>Oh, all we ever do is say goodbye<p>

We say goodbye  
>We say goodbye<br>We say goodbye

All we ever do is say goodbye  
>Oh, all we ever do is say goodbye<br>All we ever do is say goodbye  
>Oh, all we ever do is say goodbye<p>

All we ever do is say goodbye  
>Oh, all we ever do is say goodbye<br>All we ever do is say goodbye  
>Oh, all we ever do is say goodbye " Finn ends the song and ends up sitting on the football bench<p>

Kurt sees him and sits down next to him

"Harsh words you said to Quinnie."Kurt says Finn closes his eyes

"I do love her.."Finn says

"Sometimes it's okay to be scared to put your heart on your sleeve, and I'm sure Quinn feels the same way she doesn't want to put you through what you went through before."Kurt says Finn nods at the words Kurt says and rests his head in his hands

Quinn is in the restroom applying make up on and she sees Rachel looking at her

"What."Quinn says Rachel walks towards her

"Lucy."Rachel says Quinn rolls her eyes "Yes Lucy Quinn Fabray."Quinn says

"You know I was jealous of you."Rachel says

"What else is new?"Quinn asked Rachel looks at her hands

"I was jealous because it was like you were carved from god blessed wax or something, you were perfect, but then Lauren posted that picture of you from way back when and it made me realize you're just like everyone else, and that you're just like me...flawed but you don't let it take you down."Rachel says Quinn looks at her and shakes her head

"You're flawed and you don't care what others think, I do and I guess that's sucks I can't be brave like you."Quinn says

"Finn was upset earlier why?"Rachel asked

"He couldn't tell me he loves me...he probably still has feelings for you."Quinn says

"Quinn he doesn't love me anymore, it's always been you."Rachel says

"He said that?"Quinn asked Rachel shakes her head

"He didn't have to, I see it in the way he looks at you."Rachel says Quinn smiles and hugs Rachel

"I need your help picking a song."Quinn says Rachel smiles and nods

~In glee club~

"Alright guys I know we've been talking about appearances and really accepting who we are and I think we're getting off to a great start with acceptance this is going to help us move forward."Mr. Shuster smiles

Quinn raises her hand

"Yes Quinn?"He says Quinn stands up

"Mr. Shu I wanted to sing a song for Finn..."She says Mr. Shu nods and takes a seat

"Go ahead."He says Finn looks at Quinn and she smiles at him shyly

"You set my soul at ease  
>Chased darkness out of view<br>Left your desperate spell on me  
>Say you feel it too<br>I know you do  
>I've got so much more to give<br>This can't die, I yearn to live  
>Pour yourself all over me<br>And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees

I wanna love you forever  
>And this is all I'm asking of you<br>10,000 lifetimes together  
>Is that so much for you to do?<br>Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
>And felt the fire in your sweet embrace<br>I swear I knew.  
>I'm gonna love you forever<p>

My mind fails to understand  
>What my heart tells me to do<br>And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
>And that would do<br>I've always been taught to win  
>And I never thought I'd fall<br>Be at the mercy of a man  
>I've never been<br>Now I only want to be right where you are.

I wanna love you forever  
>And this is all I'm asking of you<br>10,000 lifetimes together  
>Is that so much for you to do?<br>Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
>And felt the fire in your sweet embrace<br>I swear I knew.  
>I'm gonna love you forever<p>

In my life I've learned that Heaven never waits  
>Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday<br>Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
>That I would ever wanna be<br>I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
>Loving me...I'm gonna love<p>

I wanna love you forever  
>And this is all I'm asking of you<br>10,000 lifetimes together  
>Is that so much for you to do?<br>Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
>And felt the fire in your sweet embrace<br>I swear I knew.  
>I'm gonna love you forever ." Quinn finishes her song and everyone claps she looks at Finn smiles at her<p>

"Beautiful job Quinn!" Mr. Shuster claps Quinn walks and sits next to Finn he looks into her eyes and kisses her lips passionately Quinn kisses him back and leans her forehead against his.

After class Finn and Quinn walk to their lockers

"I shouldn't have over reacted.."Quinn says Finn licks his lips and closes his eyes

"Quinn it's not that I don't love you, because I do I'm just scared of what may happen later on, and I know I shouldn't be we're different people than we were last year...I-( Finn looks up and sees Quinn smiling at him) I don't understand why you're smiling right now."Finn says

"You said you love me."Quinn says Finn's eyes widen and he chuckles

"I did didn't I."Finn says Quinn wraps her arms around him and kisses him

"Like I said before, what happened with Puck was a mistake, this is where I belong..."Quinn says

"I love everything about you, I love that you're insecure when we don't spend every hour of every day together, I love how you look at me when I sing during glee club, I love how you dance so gracefully, I love how jealous you get if I have to do a duet with Rachel, I love how you get along with my Mom, Kurt and Burt, and I love that even if you don't admit it you're still that innocent girl you were a few years back, you still worry about fitting in and being accepted, I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray..."Finn says Quinn lightly laughs and tears fall down her face

"How did I manage to get the greatest guy in the school to be my boyfriend, but I have to ask if I still looked like "Lucy" with acne, braces, overweight, and just horrible would you have ever considered dating me?"Quinn asked Finn smiles and wipes her tears

"The girl in the photo and the girl that's standing in front of me right now, to me they're appearances wouldn't change the way my heart feels, you say you don't like this version of you because she had no friends and no one loved her...well if you must know, I would love this version of you with all of my heart."Finn says Quinn smiles and jumps into his arms and kisses him


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think**

**-may contain mature content-  
><strong>

"How about I got you Babe?"Quinn asked Finn looks at her in confusion

"By that old woman who get's plastic surgery every year and her husband Stormy?"Finn asked Quinn sits up on his bed and giggles then kisses his nose

"Sonny and Cher babe."Quinn laughs Finn nods

"Oh, well why can't we do something a little modern, because I have no idea who those two are."Finn smiles Quinn laughs then Finn takes her face in his hands and kisses her passionately Quinn kisses back and Finn rolls on top of her being sure not to squish her then he kisses her neck

"Mhm, Finn your Mom's and Step-dad are downstairs.."Quinn moans letting her hands roam in between herself and him Finn catches her lips again and groans

"If you want me to stop you should probably steer clear from the area you're rubbing."Finn says Quinn gives him a sexy look then kisses his lips again

"We have to be very very quiet then."She smiles Finn raises his eyebrow and licks his lips then he slowly hikes his hand up her skirt Quinn lays her head back on the pillow and Finn kisses her again their make out session become more intimate and Quinn works on unbuttoning his shirt Finn smiles at her and she bites her bottom lip looking into his eyes

"HEY Finn I need a ride to Mer-Oh my god!"Kurt says seeing Quinn and Finn practically groping each other and Finn's shirt unbuttoned

"Shit."Finn says fixing their appearance Quinn turns and fixes her shirt and Finn looks at Kurt embarressed

"What's up Kurt?"Finn says very uncomfortable realizing his jeans just got a little tighter. Quinn smirks and stands up

"I need a ride to Mercedes house, so drive me...hello Quinnie, I'll be waiting in the car."Kurt says and leaves

Finn sighs out loud and Quinn kisses his cheek and then his earlobe and then his lips

"Ah stop doing that I'm already uncomfortable."Finn says leaning his head against hers

Quinn laughs again and looks at the clock

"Take me home, I think I have the perfect song for us to sing at Glee club but it's a surprise so I'll have the lyrics for you first thing in the morning."Quinn says and walks out of his room Finn closes his eyes and looks up at his ceiling

"You can't give me a break can you?"He shakes his head

~Finn drives Quinn home first then takes Kurt to Mercedes' house~ Kurt looks at him

"This may be too personal but, are you and Quinn having sex?"Kurt asked Finn looks at him in shock

"N-No what you saw earlier in my room we just got a little carried away, and uhm..."Finn says

"If I hadn't walked in would you two have?..."Kurt asked Finn stops him

"I'm not gonna lie Kurt Quinn is beautiful, and Sexy beyond words, and when I'm with her I don't trust myself to behave as much as I need to if you know what I mean..."Finn says

"Just make sure history doesn't repeat itself...I mean I know what happened last year with Puck and her was a mistake but granted if they weren't prepared and cautious that mistake wouldn't have happened..."Kurt says Finn looks at him and nods

"I get it Kurt..."Finn says

At school Finn is at his locker and he open it Music Lyrics falls out and he looks at it and he recognizes it's Quinn's writing

_**"Picked out the song, make sure you're ready to salsa with me Xoxox"- Q**_

Finn looks at the Lyrics and he raises his eyebrow

"She better mean Salsa dip."He says to himself

~In glee club~ Everyone is seated waiting for Finn and Quinn's duet the music plays and Finn is sitting on a stool and Quinn is smiling at him

Why, why, why  
>Oh ooh ohh<p>

(Finn)

There you are, in a darkened room  
>And you're all alone, looking out the window<br>Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
>Like a broken arrow<br>Here I stand in the shadows  
>In the shadows<br>Come to come, come to me  
>Can't you see that<p>

(Both)

Nobody wants to be lonely  
>Nobody wants to cry<br>My body's longing to hold you  
>So bad it hurts inside<br>Time is precious and it's slipping away  
>And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)<br>Nobody wants to be lonely  
>So why (why), why don't you let me love you<p>

Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why

(Quinn) Starts dancing sexy and dances around Finn and he just stares at her

Ooh ooh, yeah  
>Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song<br>It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
>And suddenly you're flying down the stairs<br>Into my arms, baby, ohh

(Finn) He smiles and stands up and follows her She smiles and turns to face him

Before I start going crazy  
>Going crazy, ohh<br>Run to me  
>Run to me<br>Cause I'm dying...

(Both)

Nobody wants to be lonely  
>Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry)<br>My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
>So bad it hurts inside<br>Time is precious and it's slipping away  
>And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)<br>Nobody wants to be lonely  
>So why<p>

(Fuinn) They dance closely together and Quinn has her arms wrapped around Finn and they're dancing around together

Why, why don't you let me love you  
>I wanna feel you need me<br>Feel you need me  
>Just like the air you're breathing<br>Breathing, I need you here in my life

Don't walk away, don't walk away  
>Don't walk alway, don't walk away<br>No, no, no, no...

Nobody wants to be lonely  
>Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah<p>

Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)  
>Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)<br>My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)  
>So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)<br>Time is precious and it's slipping away  
>And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)<br>Nobody wants to be lonely  
>So why (why), why don't you let me love you<br>Let me love you...

"ALL Right you two break it up." Mr. Shuster pulls them apart Finn winks at Quinn they sit together and she gently kisses him on the lips

"Great duet it showed pure love, and passion, Finn your dancing wasn't so bad either."Mr. Shu says Finn laughs and Quinn kisses his cheek

After glee club Finn and Quinn go to the park and they sit on the park grass Finn sitting up straight and Quinn sitting in front of him their hands entwined and they're watching the sunset

"I love you."Finn whispers in her ear and kisses her temple Quinn closes her eyes and smiles

"I love you too, Finn can I ask you something.."Quinn says Finn turns his head and she looks up at him

"Last night...in your bedroom things got pretty intense.."Quinn says Finn nods

"Do you think...if Kurt hadn't come down we would have gone through with whatever was going to happen?"Quinn asked Finn takes a deep breath

"I think if we weren't interrupted that MAYBE we could have gone all the way...but that's only if you were or are ready, Quinn I would never pressure you to do that with all that's happened last year I'm surprised that even happened at all."Finn says

"Well you are a very Sexy man Finn Hudson, when I'm with you I can't help but want to lose control sometimes."Quinn says kissing his hand Finn takes a deep breath and holds it Quinn sees this and laughs

"What?"Quinn asked

"I wish you would lose control."Finn laughs Quinn pushes him and he ends up laying on the floor Quinn smiles and lays on top of him

"I want our first time to be special, not like romantic sappy movie special but special for us. We lost our firsts to the wrong people and we both know it should have been between us and I guess I'm just scared that when we take that next level of our relationship maybe the fire and passion will stop.."Quinn says Finn tucks a piece of golden blond hair behind her ear and he smiles

"Babe Fire and Passion, with us that will always be there, but if there ever comes a day when that's not enough, we'll have complete trust and faith, and love to make up for those things, so IF we ever get past the fire and passion which I doubt, we'll have other things to look forward to.."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses him

"Since when did you become good at these relationship talks?"Quinn asks Finn smiles

"I just did a lot of thinking while you were with Puck and Sam and I was with Rachel, everything was easy with Rachel she loved me we didn't really work to build up a relationship it just happened and took a life of its own, and while I was in that relationship part of my heart was never really whole with Rachel, it was always yearning for someone else, someone that wasn't in my life for a few months...someone who became my first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first love, I've always yearned for you Quinn, my heart was never with anyone completely because you always had my heart."Finn says

"Finn the relationship I had with Puck, BIG MISTAKE okay, he was the father of my baby and that was that. We didn't connect, we didn't look at each other the way I look at you and the way you look at me there nothing serious there for me...and as it goes for Sam, I thought I could love him, he had qualities I liked, and some that annoyed me I hated it when he spoke Navi to me every day and night...but I always thought Sam would be the guy I would want to be with...until I kissed you after the Championship game and I quit the Cheerios...I realized all that I saw in Sam were qualities I saw in you...Sam wanted to the Quarterback and Sing and be a leader...which is who you are...he tried to be so much like you that I thought I found a new Finn Hudson...but the reality is I always loved you...and I couldn't settle for second best anymore."Quinn says Finn kisses her forehead and smiles

"Baby you won't ever have to settle for anything ever again, I'm never going to leave you I'm not going anywhere, this is where I want to be with you laced with your arms around me and lips against mine...God Quinn I love you so much...If I could I'd just marry you tomorrow."Finn says Quinn tears up and smiles

"One day Finn, I want us to be married...and start our lives together, I don't care where I am or end up I just want you with me always."Quinn says Finn smiles

"Does that mean you'll accept this promise ring?"Finn smiles taking out a ring from his front jacket pocket Quinn gets off of him and looks at him Finn sits up and smiles

"I want us forever,and I know the last time someone gave you a promise ring you gave it back...but I was hoping you wouldn't do that this time...Lucy Quinn Fabray I promise that no harm will ever come to you, that I'll protect you with my life, and defend everyone and everything you love and care about, and I promise that one day after College you and I will get married...but most of all I promise to always be there when you need me."Finn says Quinn wipes her tears and places the ring on her finger

"You better be good at keeping your promises."Quinn says and pulls him into a kiss Finn laughs and hugs her lifting her up spinning her around


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think**

**-may contain mature content-  
><strong>

Quinn walks into her house and sees her Dad there sitting on the couch

"Mom? What the hell is he doing here?"Mom asked

"Your father is here to sign the divorce papers for it to be official."Her Mom says Quinn looks at her father and sees a broken man who kicked her out of their home when she needed her father the most.

"Good."Quinn says emotionless her father looks down and sighs

"Quinnie, I know I kicked you out last year but Honey, I am your father."He says Quinn shakes her head

"No I don't have a father anymore. The minute you kicked me out was the moment I knew I never needed a father again...I only need Mom."Quinn says

"Whether you like it or not I am apart of your life.."He says

"No...(Quinn looks at her Mom) In the settlement I want you to have full custody of me, I don't want to see him ever."Quinn says Her Mother nods

"You heard your daughter.."She says

Before tears fall down Quinn's face she kisses her Mom's cheek and runs to her bedroom she takes out her cellphone and dials Finn

"Hi.."Quinn sniffles

Finn is at gym with Puck and he sits up from the weights

"Hey Babe, are you alright?"He asked noticing the tone in her voice

"My Dad's here.."Quinn says Finn stands up signals Puck that he's done and walks out of the gym

"What happened?"He asked

"Could you just come over please I need you."Quinn cries Finn takes out his keys and runs to his truck

"Alright I'll be there in 5 minutes.."Finn says and speeds to the Fabray residence

Finn knocks on the door and sees Mr. Fabray walking out Finn looks at him and doesn't say a word

"Finn...please come in."Ms. Fabray smiles Finn walks inside

"Finn...talk to my daughter convince her to see me please.."He says Ms. Fabray looks at Finn and shrugs

" I promised Quinn I would protect her from any harm...and that includes keeping you away from here Mr. Fabray."Finn says and closes the door on him

"Where's Quinn?"Finn asked

"In her room, I'm going to meet with the Lawyer please stay with her until I come back."She says Finn nods and walks up the stairs he opens the door to Quinn's bedroom and she's sitting there looking at old family pictures

Finn frowns seeing his beautiful girlfriend crying he walks to her bed and sits in front of her and kisses her forehead Quinn closes her eyes

"Hi.."She says crying Finn wipes her tears

"I'm so stupid I shouldn't be crying over this crap."Quinn says angry

"You're not stupid, you don't have to be QUEEN QUINN right now I know you."Finn says Quinn looks at him

"He promised me he would never leave Finn...MY own father."Quinn cries Finn pulls her into his embrace and Quinn cries harder but at the same time she felt safe in his arms Finn whispers comforting words in her ear and Quinn begins to calm down she eventually falls asleep and so does Finn

Ms. Fabray comes home and she walks into Quinn's room and sees the couple sleeping she looks at her daughter so peaceful and she looks so comfortable in the arms of Finn and she smiles Finn opens his eyes and looks at the clock

"It's okay, you can stay here for the night.."Ms. Fabray says Finn nods and mouths Thanks then Ms. Fabray leaves and closes the door

Finn looks down and kisses Quinn's cheek Quinn stirs in her sleep then slowly wakes up and smiles at him

"It's late can you stay here with me instead of going home."Quinn says Finn laughs

"You're Mom just said it was okay I'm gonna shoot my Mom a text saying I'm over here."Finn says Quinn nods and moves so Finn can get his phone and text his Mom she watches him and feels her heart beating fast Finn puts his phone down and smiles

"All done."He says and lays back down on her bed Quinn turns on her side and faces him then kisses his lips Finn props up and moves his hand and pulls her head closer then he starts kissing her neck

Quinn moans and Finn turns so he is on top of her Quinn takes off his Jacket and Finn unbuttons her cardigan and toss it on the floor they look at each other and Finn moves and sits at the foot of the bed Quinn sighs and runs her hand through her hair

"We can't yet.."Finn says closing his eyes wanting to shove his foot in his mouth right now Quinn tugs his shirt and pulls him closer to her Finn hovers over her and looks into her beautiful green eyes

"I know you want me Finn.."She whispers in a seductive voice Finn closes his eyes again and shakes his head

"Are you kidding me of course I do, but you're Mom's here and I don't want to die."Finn says Quinn laughs and kisses his lips

"What makes you think you'll be any safer with me?"She smirks Finn drops his head and Quinn smiles then kisses lips neck

"This can not be the same church camp going girl that wouldn't even let me touch her butt while we made out last year." Finn says Quinn rolls her eyes and makes a funny face at him

"I'm more secure about my feelings for you now than last year."Quinn says Finn starts to turn quiet

"You weren't secure with how you felt for me last year..."He asked Quinn realized she just ruined a perfectly good evening now

"Babe what I mean, is last year I didn't know what I had until I messed it up..."Quinn says

"So when I said I loved you last year you didn't know if you loved me back.."Finn says

"Finn that was when you joined Glee club and met Rachel..."Quinn says

"Is that why you decided to Cheat on me with Puck?"Finn says Quinn looks at him

"Why are we bringing up the past.."Quinn asked

"I didn't you did!"Finn says upset

"Finn don't get upset okay, I didn't mean anything by what I said...please come back to bed."Quinn says Finn stands up and walks out to her balcony to calm down Quinn walks out and wraps her arms around his waist

"I'm sorry."She says kissing his shoulder Finn sighs and turn around and faces her

"You're not the only one who's scared about being in this relationship again okay...I'll admit this scared the hell out of me...being with you again...being this close to you again, but we're worth it right?"Finn asked

"YES, we are!"Quinn says strongly and holds his face

"I screwed up things last night and I hurt you really bad..I'm not gonna do that again."She says Finn leans down and hugs her tight

"You're my forever Finn I hope you know that."Quinn says


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think I saw tonight episode and I really wish they didn't make Quinn and Finn fight :( We know why Finn's with Quinn he loves her and she loves him! COME ON GLEE!  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content-  
><strong>

Kurt and Finn walks into the school building and Kurt notices Finn didn't come home last night

"Where were you last night?"He asked Finn looks at him

"Spent the night at Quinn's"Finn says

"Did you two do it!"Puck yells Finn jumps at Puck's sudden appearance and he pushes him

"Well did you!"Puck asked

"We Just slept okay."Finn says

"Are you lying, come on bro tell me if you hit that!"Puck says Kurt rolls his eyes

"He's telling the truth Puckerman, but why did you have to sleep there?"Kurt asked Finn goes to his locker

"She was going through some stuff, and I needed to be there for her."Finn says

"So you didn't tap that?..."Puck asked Finn glares at him

"Sorry, I gotta go meet with Lauren, but I'm gonna beat you up later for not tapping."Puck says and runs Finn shakes his head and turns to Kurt

"I don't know how to cheer her up man, she's so down...and she doesn't wanna talk about it.."Finn says

"Just be there when she needs you she'll open up eventually."Kurt says Finn nods and Kurt walks to class

"Finn.."Rachel says Finn turns around and smiles

"Hey."Finn says

"I need your help with writing a song so I was wondering if you come by the library with me later around lunch time?"Rachel asked Finn nods

"Yeah I'll be there..see you then."Finn says Rachel smiles and hugs him Quinn walks into the hallway and sees Rachel and Finn hugging

During Math Class

Finn turns his head and Quinn won't even look at him He takes out his cellphone and texts her

_Hey babe- F_

_Pay attention Finn.- Q_

_It's just math plus I have a B in this class thanks to you, are you upset with me?- F_

_Well next time you need math help go ask Berry.- Q_

_What did I do?, You know Rachel and I are just friends.- F_

_Go hug her again for all I care- Q_ Finn reads the text and is confused when the bell rings Finn walks to Quinn and pulls her to the side

"Hey what's wrong?"Finn asked Quinn looks at him

"I saw you this morning talking to Rachel."She says

"Okay? That's a problem now because.."Finn asked

"She hugged you!"Quinn says Finn looks at her really confused

"Are you jealous?"Finn asked Quinn raises her eyebrow

"NO!"Quinn yells Finn walks closer to her and Quinn bumps into the wall

"Quinn, I love YOU okay. Rachel is a good friend okay and she wants me to go to the library to help her with a song she's writing for Nationals."Finn says

"I don't get jealous Finn, I'm Quinn Fabray!"Quinn says Finn cups her cheek

"Stop it."He says Quinn looks at him confused

"Stop what?"Quinn asked

"Stop being the girl everyone sees you as, and start being the girl I fell in love with."Finn says Quinn is taken by surprise at his words

"Which girl was that...the loser, or the head cheerleader?"She asked

"Neither, I fell in love with Lucy Quinn Fabray, the girl who cares so much about her Mom and close friends, and the girl who loves me the way I love her."Finn smiles Quinn looks up at him and kisses his lips then Finn's phone rings

_"Dont Cry for me Argentina"_ Finn knew it was Rachel's ring tone she downloaded it for him back when they were dating Quinn kisses his lips again and she lets him answer the phone

"Hey.."Finn says then looks at Quinn who is smiling at him

"Look I'm sorry I won't be able to help you today I gotta reign check."Finn smiles at her Quinn's smile widens and she hugs him

Finn and Quinn go to the quad and have lunch then Puck Mike and Tina sit with them

"I can't believe Mr. Shu is making the guys sing a song for the girls."Puck says angry

"You're just pissed because the last time you sang to Lauren she shoved you into a locker."Mike laughs Finn takes off his Letterman jacket and places it around Quinn then she feeds him a strawberry

"Finn what are you gonna sing to Quinn?"Tina asked Finn smiles at Quinn and she looks at him curious

"What makes you think He'll sing to Quinn?"Santana asked

"Because they're dating.."Tina says Quinn looks at her

"Why are you mad, just because Karosky isn't on campus to give you a Nooner?"Quinn asked The boys laugh and Tina waves her hands

"Well Finn good luck picking that song for your whore of a girlfriend!"Santana says

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"Quinn stands up

"Quinn stop! Not worth it.."Finn steps in front of her holding her back

"You're a whore, you cheated on Finn once, and history has a way of repeating itself so if I were you Finn I'd tap that and walk away.."Santana says

"WALK AWAY YOU BITCH!"Quinn yells

Finn takes Quinn to the bleachers and he calms her down

"Why do you and Santana constantly fight?"He asked

"She started it..that bitch..why can't people forget about the damn past."Quinn says

"I think people try to, and eventually they move on...but sometimes we have to look back on the past to see how much pain we faced because we're stronger people now."Finn says Quinn stands up and sits on his lap Finn looks into her eyes

"Do still think about how I hurt you last year.."Quinn asked

"I try not to...but there are times when I can't help but wonder you know...and the pain I felt back then comes back full circle but I push it away..."Finn says Quinn kisses his lips

"What can I do to make that pain go away fully? Because I love you Finn and I want to be with you."Quinn says Finn looks at her and leans his head against hers

"I can't answer that I'm sorry, we're gonna be late for glee lets go."Finn says Quinn sighs and nods

~In glee~ Finn and Quinn walk into the Choir room and Mr. Shu has the a surprise for everyone

"Alright guys I think this week we're gonna tackle the pains of moving on."Mr. Shu smiles

"Wait who's moving?"Brittany asked Everyone laughs

"No Brittany moving on from heart ache and suffering...so your assignment pair up with the person who hurt you the most, figure out why they caused that pain and solve it then move on and sing a song that describes how you both feel."He says

"Finn's my partner."Rachel says Everyone looks at her

"He hurt me...by breaking up with me...so I think it's fair he and I move on from it."Rachel says Finn looks at Quinn who seems very annoyed then he holds her hand and gives her a reassuring smile

"Fine Rachel I'll do the duet with you."He says Rachel smiles and nods Quinn looks at him then Sam stands up

"Quinn we should do a duet too then..."Sam says Finn looks at her and She nods

"I guess that's fair..is that okay?"She says Finn looks into her eyes and smiles

"I trust you.."He says Quinn smiles and kisses him Sam and Rachel turn away from the kiss and they continue with class

Finn and Rachel are in the Auditorium and Rachel hands him sheet music

"What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts.."Finn says Rachel smiles

"You don't like country music."Finn says

"You're correct but I like the Kelly Clarkson version and I think this sums up how I really feel with our break up."Rachel says Finn nods

"Which we do have to talk about...to move on from."Rachel says

"With Sam and Quinn"

Quinn takes out her phone and texts Finn _"I miss you Love you dinner at the park later Xoxo"_

"So I was thinking we could do this song.."Sam says

"I never told you by Colbie Caillat...I love this song Sam but I don't think we should sing it.."Quinn says

"Why not..it sums up everything I feel right now."Sam says

"Yeah but I don't feel the same way.."Quinn says

"Did you ever love me Quinn?"He asked Quinn sighs at looks at him

"Sam..."Quinn says

"Just answer the question."Sam says

"Honestly and this will be hard for you to hear but No, I didn't love you at least not really...I realized that I was never over Finn and I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch right now but you asked me to be honest. I tried to love you Sam God knows how hard I tried but my heart just screamed Finn...and I'm sorry for cheating on you with him...it's the worst thing I've done since I did do that to Finn...but Sam I realized now more than ever Finn is the only guy I wanna be with...and I'm sorry that I hurt you in the process of figuring that out."Quinn says

"The truths out...You never loved me Quinn you always loved him..."Sam says

"Rachel you and I broke up because.."Finn says

"Because I made out with Puck yes I know...but Quinn slept with him...she lost her virginity to him and had his baby...what she did was way worse Finn why would you forgive her and not me!"Rachel says almost in tears Finn walks to her and wipes her tears

"Rachel the feelings I felt for you they were real okay I won't deny that I did love you, but Quinn isn't just another first love you know...she's the girl I can't see my life without, and whenever I'm apart from her it I can't stand it...Rachel I was faithful when you and I were together and I swear to you I was faithful...but after we broke up I realized I will always love Lucy Quinn Fabray, it's more than just a fascination it's love, and I'm sorry that you think you and I should be together but I don't feel that way anymore.."Finn says

"Maybe if you kissed me...you'd feel fireworks like you did with Quinn."Rachel cries Finn looks at her

"I'm sorry I can't do that to her, I'm in love with her Rachel and that's that."Finn says

"I think we should work on the song.."Rachel says Finn hands her a tissue and she takes it

"I will always be your friend Rachel...always."He says she smiles and hugs him

~Back to glee~ Quinn sees Rachel and Finn walk back in and he looks at him cellphone then smiles at her and nods She smiles at him and winks

"Sam Quinn you guys are up." Mr. Shu says

(Sam)

I won't do what you told me  
>I won't do what you said, no<br>I'm not gonna stop feeling  
>I'm not gonna forget it<p>

I don't wanna start over  
>I don't wanna pretend that you are not my lover<br>That you're only my friend

'Cause when you took my heart you took it all  
>When you gave it back it feel apart so<p>

I won't do what you told me  
>I won't do what you said, no<br>I'm not gonna stop feeling  
>I'm not gonna forget it<p>

I don't wanna start over  
>I don't wanna pretend that you are not my lover<br>That you're only my friend  
>Friend, I won't<p>

(Quinn)

Well, maybe you're not right for me  
>Maybe it's just hard to see<br>I get lost in your beauty  
>Then I just start questioning<p>

'Cause when you took my heart you took it all  
>When you gave it back it feel apart so<p>

I won't do what you told me  
>I won't do what you said, no<br>I'm not gonna stop feeling  
>I'm not gonna forget it<p>

I don't wanna start over  
>I don't wanna pretend that you are not my lover<br>That you're only my friend  
>Friend, I won't<p>

(Sam)  
>You say it's easier to burn than to build<br>You say it's easier to hurt than to heal  
>But I say you lose when you give up what you love<br>And I've lived my life without you long enough so

"Quinn smiles at Finn and he smiles back her and mouths I love you, Sam sees this and shakes his head"

(Both)

I won't do what you told me  
>I won't do what you said, no<br>I'm not gonna stop feeling  
>I'm not gonna forget it<p>

I don't wanna start over  
>I don't wanna pretend that you are not my lover<br>That you're only my friend  
>Friend, I won't<p>

I won't do what you told me  
>I won't do what you said<br>I won't do what you told me  
>I won't do what you said<br>No, I won't

Everyone claps for them and Finn watches Sam looking at Quinn and she smiles and sits next to Finn

"Was that a moving on song, because it seems like the message was I dont wanna be a friend."Santana smirks Quinn rolls her eyes

"It's from Sam's point of view."Quinn says

"Okay Finn and Rachel go ahead."Mr. Shu says

Finn and Rachel stand up and walk to the front of the room

(Finn)

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<br>But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<p>

And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<p>

(Rachel)  
>It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go<br>But I'm doin' it  
>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<br>Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
>But I know if I could do it over<br>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
>That I left unspoken<p>

(Both)  
>What hurts the most<br>Was being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<p>

"tears fall down Rachel's face and Finn walks to her and wipes her tears" Quinn raises her eyebrow and becomes very jealous

"They're chemistry is so undeniable."Mr. Shu says to Mercedes

(Rachel)

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
>But that's not what gets me<p>

(Both)

What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<p>

And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<p>

What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<p>

And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<p>

After glee Finn hands Rachel another tissue

"Thank you for the closure."Rachel says Finn smiles

"Rachel you're gonna find the guy that'll treat you like a Queen."Finn says

"I just wish that guy were you.."Rachel says kisses his cheek and walks away Quinn walks outside

"How was your session with Berry?"She asked Finn turns to her and tucks the strand of hair behind her ear

"I think she's ready to move on."Finn says Quinn looks at him

"You're upset again?.."Finn asked Quinn sighs

"Did you have to wipe her tears.."She asked Finn chuckles and they walk to his car

"Quinn when I was with Rachel I always knew what she was thinking...she didn't have her guard up all the time so it was easy for me to tell what was going on...but with you it's a challenge..."Finn says

"Because I'm not vocal about my feelings...and I have my guard up."Quinn says Finn nods

"But I love a Challenge...and I love that when you do let your guard down with me...it's amazing and it's worth the wait..."Finn smiles Quinn bites her lip and begins to cry

"What?...why are you crying?"He asked Quinn hits his arm

"I am so in love with you Finn and I'm gonna change and be better for you.."Quinn says Finn cups her face

"You don't have to change...just let me in here."Finn says holding her heart Quinn smiles

"You wanna know what's in my heart?..."She asked Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"I want to know what's on your mind in your heart...everything Quinn. I want everything with you."Finn says Quinn smiles at him and chuckles

"Is it possible to be this in love?"She asked Finn looks at his cellphone and smiles

"I'll answer that in a second...but we gotta go somewhere."Finn says

"Where?"Quinn asked

"It's a surprise now come on!"Finn says and takes her into his truck.

**_What do you guys think Finn's surprise will be? Did you like the song choices I picked for Sam and Quinn and Finn and Rachel? Will Sam really move on from Quinn or will there be revenge in store?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think I saw tonight episode and I really wish they didn't make Quinn and Finn fight :( We know why Finn's with Quinn he loves her and she loves him! COME ON GLEE!  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content-  
><strong>

"Finn you're acting like a crazy person where are we going I thought we were going to the park to enjoy a burger!"Quinn pouts and looks at him Finn smiles at her

"Will you stop whining, this is going to be better than that I promise."Finn says

"Promise huh? This better be good then."Quinn says Finn holds her hand and kisses it She smiles and pushes his head backwards

"We're here.."Finn stops the car Quinn turns her head and sees they're at the park but there's a candle lite dinner and rose pedals everywhere

"W-what is this?"Quinn says surprised Finn smiles at her

"Since we started dating I realized I never took you out on the romantic first date...so here we are...and later tonight text Kurt and say thanks."Finn smiles

"SO Shall we?"He asked Quinn smiles and nods

"This is wonderful Finn..."Quinn says Finn nods

"Well when you texted me that you wanted to have dinner at the park I figured I could plan something special and Kurt's always wanted a reason to use silver ware since after our parents wedding."Finn says Quinn laughs and leans over to kiss his lips

"Thank you."She smiles Finn kisses her back then Quinn's cellphone vibrates and she gets a message from Sam

"Sam?...what does he want.."She says to Finn he shrugs and she reads his text out loud

_"I think you're with Finn only because he's the popular quarterback...Quinn I love you, and I know you feel the same way..i'll prove it to you."- Sam_

Finn sighs and squeezes her hand

"Maybe I should talk to Sam.."He_ says _Quinn looks at him

"Why.."She asked

"I know the feeling of being cheated on...and its a horrible feeling...i wouldn't want to wish that on anyone.."Finn says

"It was my choice...and you were worth it."Quinn says Finn smiles

"That doesn't change the fact that I stabbed a friend in the back and I technically got you two together...the duet assignment at the beginning of the year, Rachel and I plotted you two to win so Sam could stay since Puck was in juvi for how who knows how long.."Finn says Quinn shakes her head

"I love you."She says Finn looks at her confused

"You are such a great guy, and I admire that about you. You never want people to suffer and if you do the slightest thing wrong you feel so bad about it...and when you're happy you want everyone else around you to be happy."Quinn says and cups his face

"This is why I love you...Finn Hudson you are an incredible guy and I'm so lucky that you love me."She cries Finn gets up and kneels down in from of her and kisses her hands

"I love you so much Quinn, nothing will ever change that."He says and kisses her lips

They drive back to Quinn's house and he looks at her

"I'm gonna drive over to Sam's house and talk it out with him...he deserves an apology from me especially.."Finn says Quinn holds his hand

"I'll go with you."She says Finn kisses her forehead

"I should do this alone...I owe that to him but I'll call you right after."Finn says Quinn nods and hugs him

"I love you"She says Finn walks her to her front door and he kisses her lips

"Call me soon okay..."Quinn gets into her house Finn nods and he walks back to his car and drives to Sam's

Quinn walks into her bedroom and lays on her bed smiling at how great things are going usually this is where things take a turn for the worse but nothing can go wrong she and Finn are happy and in love and no one is going to stop their love from growing. Quinn's cellphone rings and she smiles thinking it's Finn and she quickly answers

"That was fast don't tell me you missed me already."she smiles

"I missed you everyday since we were a-apart."Sam says

"Sam?...why are you calling me.."Quinn says sitting up

"I-I love you Quinn, you're suppose to be with m-me you and I know that.."He says sobbing

"Are you drunk? Sam listen I love Finn okay and that's not going to change I'm sorry."She says

"N-no you love me...Finn's just in the way...b-but he wont b-be."He says

"What are you talking about.."Quinn says

"Oh look here's Finn now..."Sam says and hangs up

"SAM! SAM!"Quinn quickly dials Finn's cellphone but no answer

Finn walks up to Sam

"You're Dad let me in...how's the motel life?"He smiles

"Crappy."Sam says Finn sees beer cans on the floor

"Look...I know we were tight friends before and I took Quinn from you but you gotta know she chose you before we started dating again."Finn says

"NO she didn't! She chose you when she decided to CHEAT on me! And I thought you knew how that would feel since She did the SAME THING TO YOU WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!"Sam yells and pushes him Finn nods

"Yeah I know how that feels and I'm sorry okay, I didn't know I still had feelings for Quinn I thought they were gone and done with until I had to stopped lying to myself. I love her okay and One day I'm gonna marry her but you have to know I never meant for my love for her to hurt you. You're a good friend and I'm sorry..That's all I can say."Finn says and begins walking away

Sam takes his guitar and smashes it over Finn's head and Finn falls to the floor Sam begins to panic when he sees blood on the floor

"Shit shit what did I do..."Sam takes out his cellphone and calls Mike

"M-Mike!, look I did something stupid and I need your help I don't know what to do..I hit Finn with my guitar and now he's unconscious and there's blood on the floor...okay I'll wait hurry man!"Sam kneels down and shakes him

"FINN wake up!"He yells

"Kurt hey...uhm Have you heard from Finn because he was suppose to call me after he went to Sam's but it's been 2 hours...I'm worried because Sam said he was gonna get rid of Finn and he was drunk."Quinn says

"I'll call Puckerman and we'll track Finn down he can't be far.."Kurt says

Mike and Sam are at the hospital and Mike shakes his head and look at Sam

"What the hell happened?"He asked

"I-I was drunk and Finn was saying he didn't mean for the cheating with Quinn to happen and that he was sorry...and I lost it I-I'm is so much trouble..."Sam says and sits on the chair with is head in his hands

"I'm gonna call Tina and tell her to tell Quinn and Kurt and his family that Finn's here."Mike says

"NO...if you do that they'll know what I did...I could go to jail."Sam says Mike shakes his head and walks off to call Tina

A few minutes later Quinn Kurt and his parents run in and Quinn sees Finn lying on the bed helpless she turns her head and sees Sam walking towards them

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel..."Sam says Quinn walks up to him and pushes him

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM!"Quinn yells and keeps hitting him

"Quinn stop..what do you mean?"Burt asked

"Sam hit Finn with a guitar in the back of his head.."Mike says

"MIKE!"Sam says

"You did this to my son!"Carol says holding Quinn

"I was drunk, I'm sorry...Finn came over and tried to patch things up and I lost it..I'm so sorry."Sam cries Burt walks up to him and grabs him by his shirt

"DAD!"Kurt says

"You better pray my son is alright"He says and pushes Sam on the floor

"Dude get out of here before I whoop your ass."Puck says after a few hours The rest of the glee club arrives and Mr. Shuster looks at Finn's parents then at Quinn who's just staring through the window

"Quinn..."He says Quinn looks at him

"Mr. Shu, everything was perfect...this is the first time I've been really happy and it's with Finn...now seeing him like this...seeing him helpless...how do I gain the strength to be strong for him."Quinn cries

"Finn never quits...you know that...he's gonna be fine."He says

Quinn walks into the room and sees all the wires on him she sighs and sits down then prays then she feels his hand move and she looks at him

"You promised you'd never hurt me...well seeing you like this hurts Babe.."Quinn cries

"Finn.."She says Finn opens his eyes slowly and looks at her

"I'm sorry."He whispers Quinn stands up and kisses his lips

"You scared me you goof!"Quinn cries He looks at her

"I-I have to ask you something.."Finn whispers Quinn wipes her tears and holds his hand

"What is it"She asked

"Marry me..."He whispers Quinn is surprised by his question but before she can say anything Puck and Kurt walk in

"Hey Bro how you doing."Puck asked

"Fine.."Finn says weakly still looking at Quinn

"I'm gonna go find your Mom.."Quinn walks out of his room

"Sam's gonna get his ass kicked trust me."Puck says

"No.."Finn says Puck and Kurt look at him

"Why not dude you could have died.."Puck says

"He and I are even now...I don't want anymore trouble."Finn says

"Are you sure Finn I mean I even wanna scratch Sam's eyes out."Kurt says

"Please don't"Finn says

Rachel and Mercedes walk into his room and they hand him a mini basketball hoop

"Thanks guys."Finn smiles

"How do you feel?"Rachel asked

"Horrible headache."He says

"I can't believe Sam did that to you.."Mercedes says

"Forget it okay...hey can you close the door I gotta tell you two a secret and I need your help."Finn says

"What's Up?"Mercedes asked

"I asked Quinn to marry me."Finn says

"WHAT!"They both yell

"And I have the money for a ring but...I'm stuck here for a while could you two pick out the ring for me.."Finn says

"You're 17 Finn.."Rachel says

"I wanna be with Quinn forever."Finn says

Rachel looks at him with tears in her eyes

"That's great...uhm I know her ring size and we'll pick a ring she'll love."She says Finn holds her hand and smiles

"Thank you Rachel, I appreciate this."Finn says Rachel nods and she and Mercedes walk out

"You're hurting."She says Rachel nods

"Part of me will always want him...and now I can never have him."Rachel says

"I wonder if Quinn said yes.."Mercedes says

"Marriage?"Kurt yells

"SH!"Quinn says

"Sorry what did you say?"He asked

"I don't think I can say yes Kurt we're 17 and I know I wanna be with him but not while we're in high school."Quinn says

"I agree, but Finn will be heart broken.."Kurt says

"Im not saying I dont love him because I do...but marriage now, it's unreasonable...people our age dont get married...I mean I had a baby last year and I didnt get married."Quinn says

"What are you gonna tell him?"Kurt asked

"The truth.."Quinn says

**thoughts? what do you think of the sam incident, and the proposal? **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content-**

A few days later Quinn has been avoiding seeing Finn and he doesn't understand why**  
><strong>

Finn is watching the basketball game on TV with Burt then Quinn and Carol walk into the room

"How's my Baby boy doing?"She asked

"Hi Mom"Finn smiles and smiles at Quinn

"Hey beautiful."He turns his head Quinn smiles

"We'll leave two alone...seems like you two have a lot of catching up to do."Burt says and they leave

Quinn walks towards his bed and fluffs his pillow

"I brought your homework for Spanish Math and English your teachers say take your time and Coach Bieste says get well soon your Quarterback spot will still be yours when training starts next weekend."Quinn says Finn takes her hands and she stops what shes doing and looks at him

"Why haven't you come to visit in the past 4 days...I missed you."Finn says sad Quinn sits down and kisses his lips

"I'm sorry..I just can't see you like this.."Quinn says

"I thought it had something to do with the proposal.."Finn says Quinn looks at their hands

"You were kidding..."She says Finn lifts her chin to face him and he shakes his head

"No...(He stretches out and reaches for the drawer and pulls out a velvet black ring box) Quinn looks at the box and is in shock

"What is that.."She asked Finn opens the box and looks at her

"Marry me Quinn.."He says sincerely

"Finn I love you so much okay..but do you really want to be engaged NOW?"Quinn asked

"Tell me that when you found out I was in the hospital you didn't freak out about us NOT having a future..."Finn says

"YES okay I thought I was gonna lose you.."Quinn says

"I thought I would never see you again...never be able to kiss your perfect lips...to hold your body against mine...to hear your amazing voice whisper you love me...I couldn't bare the thought of having a life without you.."Finn says

"I was scared okay terrified...the thought of never seeing you again it almost killed me, but Finn we shouldn't get engaged just because we were scared that the other one was gonna die!"Quinn says

"Thats not what this is about..."Finn says and tries to sit up Quinn watches him struggle to get a better look at her he takes her hand and places it on his heart

"Do you feel that?"He asked Quinn nods

"You're the only reason why this is still beating.."Finn says with teary eyes Quinn looks at him and tears fall down her face

"There's only 3 things I'm afraid of losing...Football, Singing, and YOU."Finn says

"Finn.."She says wiping his tears

"I love you Quinn, and I'm ready to start a life with you, I'm ready for US to really be devoted to each other."Finn says

"How are you so certain of this?"She asked

"Nothing in this life is certain Quinn, if it was I wouldn't be in this hospital bed. I am certain that I want my best and worst days with you."Finn says

"AND I'll be there but why rush marriage?"Quinn asked

"Quinn people drive at 16, can buy cigarettes at and get drafted into war at 18 , buy alcohol at 21 buy a house when they're at least 25...but what's the right age for love...TRUE LOVE like the love we have?...getting engaged NOW, would mean I get to see a future with the only girl I love...besides my Mom of course but thats another type of love."Finn says Quinn looks at him as he opens the box

"Lucy Quinn Fabray..will you marry me?"He asked Quinn looks away then sighs

"Finn I love you okay, and I will always love you there is no doubt in my mind that I'm meant to be with you forever...but.."Quinn says the minute Finn heard the word "but" he slowly put his head down Quinn looks at him and she wipes her tears away

"But I don't want to be crying when I say yes to your proposal."Quinn says Finn quickly looks up at her and she smiles

"Yes?"Finn says Quinn nods and smiles

"YES Finn I will marry you."Quinn says Finn sits up and pulls Quinn into a passionate kiss They both pull away and he places the ring on her finger

"How did you manage to get a ring?"Quinn asked

"Mercedes and Rachel helped pick it out.."Finn says they look at the engagement ring and she kisses his lips

"We're engaged."Quinn says realizing what just happened Finn nods

"Don't take it back now.."Finn says Quinn sits next to him on the bed and runs her hand through his hair

"I'll never give you back...your heart is mine for the keeping."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her

"HEY KIDS!" Kurt and Puck walk in with Mercedes and Rachel

"We'll tell them later."Quinn whispers in his ear putting the ring in her pocket

"Hey guys."Finn smiles

"What are you two whispering about?"Kurt asked

"Nothing."They both say in unison

"They were probably getting busy!"Puck says Everyone rolls their eyes at him

"So anything new bro?"Puck asked throwing Finn the mini basketball

"Well yeah...actually."Finn says Quinn turns her head at him

"I realized I love Quinn more and more everyday."He says Puck gags and Kurt and the girls Awww at his comment

"I'm gonna go get you something to eat girls come on."Quinn says and they walk out

"Anyone hear from Sam?"Finn asked

"That guy won't go near you dude."Puck says

"I want to see him."Finn says

"Not a good idea, Dad and Mom will kill him and you know Quinn has him on a death list."Kurt says

"I want him to know I forgive him.."Finn says

"What?"Puck says

"I know what he did was bad but I'm fine...and what I did was worse I broke his heart by taking his girlfriend."Finn says

"Don't worry about Sam okay. He's not worth the time."Puck says

"If you see him tell him to visit okay?"Finn says Puck nods

"Can you guys keep a secret?"Finn asked

"I can but can gossip lips over here?"Puck nudges Kurt

"Yes I can man whore."Kurt says

"I asked Quinn to marry me."Finn says Kurt and Puck look at him

"Can you guys keep a secret?"Quinn asked Mercedes and Rachel nod

"I'm engaged.."Quinn says showing them the ring

"YOU SAID YES!"They girls both yell

"YOU WHAT!"The guys yell

"I asked her to marry me and she said Yes...I'm engaged to Quinn but keep it a secret."Finn says

"Finn that's crazy! Puck you're the best friend tell him its crazy!"Kurt says Puck looks at Finn and man hugs him

"Congrats Man."Puck says

"WHAT!"Kurt pushes him Puck looks at Kurt

"Love is love dude, if I could I'd marry Lauren right now...all that junk in one trunk so sexy...and Finn I know how much you love Quinn so if you're ready to get married to her I better be the best man."Puck says Finn smiles

"You will be.."Finn says

"Mom and Dad will freak out!"Kurt says

"This isn't about them...it's about me and Quinn."Finn says

"Yes I said Yes...at first I was hesitant about saying yes but then I realized I love him, and I want to be with him forever and it looks like forever will start soon."Quinn says

"Quinn you talked about leaving Lima last year do you still wanna leave?"Mercedes asked

"Yes I do, but I'm gonna leave with Finn, wherever he goes I'll go and wherever I go he'll go."Quinn says

"You love him, that's all that matters congratulations."Rachel says a little hurt Quinn looks at her

"I know you still love him. But Thank you for letting him go."Quinn says

"He followed his heart and that led him back to you."Rachel says

Finn is resting and Quinn walks into his room and kisses his forehead he stirs in his sleep and turns to see her beautiful face

"Go back to sleep."Quinn says Finn shakes his head

"I told Kurt and Puck."Finn says Quinn rolls her eyes

"And You say Girls share everything!"Quinn says Finn laughs and kisses her hand

"I'm sorry."He smiles adorably Quinn sighs

"Well I told Rachel and Mercedes."She says Finn shakes his head

"Guilt card!"He says tickling her Quinn laughs and lays down next to him kissing his lips Finn kisses her back and pulls her closer to him she takes off her jacket and tosses it on the couch and straddles Finn he sits up more and kisses her neck Quinn moans and starts to wiggle close to Finn's hips Finn kisses her jawline and then back to her lips then he quickly pulls away from her and takes a deep breath Quinn rests her forehead against his.

"When do you get out of here?"She asked still wiggling.

"A couple more days..."Finn closes his eyes

"I was thinking we could you know...after telling everyone we're engaged."Quinn says Finn looks at her

"Getting married to you won't just be about sex with me Quinn...I want you forever and I mean that."Finn says

"I know Babe...and I'm ready to give myself to you.."Quinn says

"Hey Finn I left my-"Puck opens the door and sees Quinn sitting over Finn and he smiles

"Never mind...I'll pick it up later...you two have fun."Puck says

"Why does everyone walk in like that? Thats the second time we got caught."Finn says laughing Quinn laughs and kisses his lips


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content-**

Quinn is reading a book and she turns her head and watches Finn sleeping peaceful then she sees his eyebrows arch

"He must be having a bad dream.."Quinn sits up and runs her hand through his hair

"No...please..Quinn...no...NO!"Finn yells and suddenly wakes up Quinn kisses her forehead

"Shh Babe it was a dream."Quinn says

"Quinn.."He says and pulls her into a hug She smiles

"Shhh..nothing's wrong everything's fine."She whispers in his ear He calms down and holds her tight

"Don't leave me okay.."Finn says seriously Quinn looks at him and shows him her left hand

"I won't leave you, we're engaged remember."She smiles Finn looks at her with a scared look on his face then Quinn rubs her nose against his

"What did you dream about?"She asked Finn closes his eyes and images begin to appear again He hears Quinn scream and a loud crash

"Just stay here with me okay..don't leave...ever."Finn says Quinn nods and kisses his lips

"Everything's going to be okay I promise."Quinn says Finn nods and cups her face she smiles at him and lays down next to him and they begin talking for hours until visiting hours are over

"Honey visiting hours are over come back tomorrow"The Nurse says Quinn nods and she turns to Finn who is a little worried

"I'll call you when I get home so you don't worry, and I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning Babe."Quinn says Finn holds her hand and kisses her lips

"I love you."She says and walks out the door

Finn watches her leave and he lays his head back and closes his eyes

_"I could stay in your arms forever."Quinn says as they lay on her bed Finn turns his head and kisses her lips_

"_Good thing forever starts soon."Finn smiles suddenly the hear a bang at the door_

_"What the hell was that?"Quinn asked scared Finn stands up_

"_Stay here..."He says and walks down the stairs with a bat_

"_what was that noise.."He says to himself _

"_FIIIIINN! SOMEONES UP HERE HELP!" Quinn cries _

Finn opens his eyes and sees his cellphone ringing so he answers

"Please tell me you're safe."He says

"I'm fine Baby."Quinn says

"I wish you didn't have to go.."Finn says

"I'm gonna see you tomorrow, but for now just listen to my voice."Quinn says

"Okay what are you wearing?"finn says

"FINN!"Quinn says he laughs

"Kidding! But I want to get the hell out of here.I can't stand being in bed all the time I need to run, and be with you, and walk around holding your hand."Finn says

"You'll be able to do all of those things very soon I promise, but just focus on getting better."Quinn says

"Prom is in a couple of days."Finn says

"Yeah I know, too bad you won't be there huh..the doctor says the night of prom you'll still be in the hospital"Quinn says sad

"I'm sorry I know you really wanted to be Prom Queen."He says

"I really wanted to go with the guy I love...but I don't mind staying with you that night."She says

"No...You're going you deserve some fun."finn says

"I won't have fun without you."Quinn says

"You should go, you can always stop by after and tell me all about it."Finn says

"But-"Quinn says

"No buts Babe, I know you bought your prom dress and you deserve to wear it You can even go with Sam or Puck."Finn says

"That's not funny."Quinn says

"I'm joking...but you're going to prom without me and that's final."Finn says Quinn sighs and agrees

The next day at school

Quinn is sitting alone texting Finn then Sam walks to her

"Can we talk?"He asked

"What."She says coldly

"I'm sorry for what I did..."He says

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me Sam...Say sorry to Finn because he almost died because of your stupidity."Quinn says

"Quinn I don't know what came over me okay, I lost it when I realized I lost you."Sam says

"Well get over it, because Finn and I are engaged...and from now on stay away from HIM and Stay the hell away from me."Quinn says and walks away from him leaving him in shock

"So Finn won't be going to Prom?"Kurt asked Quinn shakes her head

"He won't be discharged for a couple weeks that's what the doctor says."Quinn says sad

"He'll make it up to you."Kurt says

"I could care less about prom now. I just want to be with him that night and he wants me to enjoy myself, how do I do that if the man I love isn't with me."Quinn says

"You know Finn he's full of surprises."Kurt smiles and they go to class

~at the hospital~ Finn slowly stands up from his bed and he takes the bandage off of his forehead and he smiles

"See I told you you'd be back on your feet before prom."The doctor smiles Finn smiles

"Thanks, look Quinn doesn't know about this okay I want to surprise her."Finn says

"Alright but take it easy you are still in a fragile condition."He says Finn nods

"I understand."Finn says and smiles then takes out his cellphone

"Hey Kurt Yeah I can stand now, look I need to know what color Quinn's dress is...yes you can help me buy the tux...okay this is a secret so keep it that way alright! See you later bro."Finn hangs up and smiles

~The night of Prom~ Quinn is in her light blue dress and she sees her mom taking pictures

"You look wonderful darling."She smiles Quinn hugs her

"I wish Finn was here..."Quinn says sadly

"Honey why don't you go visit him before you go to Prom."She smiles Quinn nods and then heads out the door

"Alright I got your tux it's in the bathroom but how do you plan on getting there you're not authorized to use heavy machinery yet."Kurt says

"Burt will give me a lift."Finn smiles they hear the door open and they see Quinn

"Woow."Finn says amazed by her beauty

"You like it?"Quinn twirls around Finn extends his hand to her and Quinn smiles then kisses his lips

"You look beautiful."He says She smiles

"I can stay here if you want."Quinn says

"NO you're going and you're going to have fun with your friends."Finn says

"What about you?"She asked pouting

"I'll be here with Burt watching sports and you can come by and tell me everything."Finn smiles Quinn nods and kisses his lips again

"I love you."She says Finn cups her cheek

"I love you too."

"I hate to break up the love fest but Quinn we're gonna be late to prom so lets go!"Kurt says pulling her

"I'll text you."Quinn says Finn winks at her and waves as soon as he sees them gone he stands up and gets dressed in the bathroom

"Quinn Fabray you're date is coming."He smiles at himself in the mirror

~At the Prom~ Everyone is dancing and Quinn is texting Finn but he's not answering

"Kurt I'm worried Finn's not texting me back.."Quinn says

"What? He always takes like 2 seconds to reply to you...I'll go call Dad and check what's going on."Kurt says and walks away

"You're engaged."Sam says to her Quinn rolls her eyes

"Didnt I say leave me alone."Quinn says

"Look if you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you LOVE FINN I'll back off."Sam says Quinn walks closely to him and looks him in the eyes

"I love Finn Hudson...and I'm going to marry him Sam so please for the last time back off."Quinn says

"HEY GUYS WE GOT A TREAT FOR YOU TONIGHT A STUDENT AND MEMBER OF THE GLEE CLUB SO LETS GIVE IT UP!"The Dj smiles

"Who's singing?"Quinn asked seeing that everyone from glee club was near her Quinn turns to see who's singing then her mouth drops

_I don't need a lot of things_  
><em> I can get by with nothing<em>  
><em> Of all the blessings life can bring<em>  
><em> I've always needed something<em>  
><em> But I've got all I want<em>  
><em> When it comes to loving you<em>  
><em> You're my only reason<em>  
><em> You're my only truth<em>

"Oh My god."Quinn says beginning to tear up as she sees Finn standing on stage

_ I need you like water_  
><em> Like breath, like rain<em>  
><em> I need you like mercy<em>  
><em> From heaven's gate<em>  
><em> There's a freedom in your arms<em>  
><em> That carries me through<em>  
><em> I need you<em>

_ You're the hope that moves me_  
><em> To courage again<em>  
><em> You're the love that rescues me<em>  
><em> When the cold winds, rage<em>  
><em> And it's so amazing<em>  
><em> 'cause that's just how you are<em>  
><em> And I can't turn back now<em>  
><em> 'cause you've brought me too far<em>

"What is he doing out of the hospital!"Puck smiles

"He didn't want to miss Prom so every night when visiting hours were done we went to physical therapy to start walking again."Kurt smiles

"That's incredible..."Puck says

"He did this for you Quinn."Kurt says

_I need you like water_  
><em> Like breath, like rain<em>  
><em> I need you like mercy<em>  
><em> From heaven's gate<em>  
><em> There's a freedom in your arms<em>  
><em> That carries me through<em>  
><em> I need you<em>  
><em> Oh yes I do<em>

_ I need you like water_  
><em> Like breath, like rain<em>  
><em> I need you like mercy<em>  
><em> From heaven's gate<em>  
><em> There's a freedom in your arms<em>  
><em> That carries me through<em>  
><em> I need you<em>  
><em> Oh yes I do<em>  
><em> I need you<em>  
><em> I need you<em>

Finn finishes the song and everyone claps he walks down and sees Quinn in tears he smiles at her and holds out a rose for her

"Quinn Fabray will you spend the rest of prom with me?"He asked Quinn takes the rose and hits him with him

"Ow!"Finn says Quinn laughs then runs into his arms

"You're a jerk."She cries into his chest Finn laughs and kisses the top of her head

"I wanted to surprise you."He smiles

"I'm definitely surprised...Come here."She says and kisses his lips passionately

Sam watched them from a far and he sighs Rachel turns her head and sees them then she walks out of the gym

"Time to announce the Prom King and Queen!"Principal Figgins smiles

"Here we go."Kurt says Quinn ignores the whole announcement and just looks at finn and starts kissing him again

"Our Prom King...FINN HUDSON!"He yells everyone claps and Puck pulls Finn away from Quinn

"What?"Finn asked

"YOU'RE PROM KING GO!"Puck yells Finn smiles and walks on the stage and gets crowned

"And his Queen...QUINN FABRAY!"Principal Figgins smiles Quinn walks on the stage and gets crowned then she looks at Finn and kisses his lips on stage

"Lets give the royal couple their first dance."He says Quinn and Finn walk to the dance floor and start dancing

"So is being Prom Queen a dream come true or what?"Finn asked Quinn shakes her head

_ "_No being here with you is a dream come true...I love you so much Finn. Thank you for coming tonight.."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"I'd do anything for you Quinn...anything"He smiles

"Anything?"She asked Finn nods

"Of Course."Finn smiles Quinn kisses his cheek and under his ear lobe

"Would you make love to me tonight?"She whispers in his ear Finn looks at her surprised at her words and doesn't know what to say.

_**The next chapter will be RATED M so just a warning Review please!**  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content RATED R SCENES-**

"I-I'm sorry did you just say what I think you said?"Finn asked Quinn looks at him and nods

"My Cars outside we can head over to a hotel and spend the night there"Quinn says

"You're not kidding.."Finn says realizing Quinn is serious she smiles at him and pulls him out of the gym to her car Quinn kisses him and starts her car

"Quinn...we don't have to...okay..you're driving to the hotel as we speak.."Finn says Quinn looks at him and smiles

"Like Mr. Shuster said Prom's a right of passage."She says and holds his hand

"Hi Room for two please.."Quinn says to the Hostess Finn looks around and Quinn looks up at him and kisses his lips

"Separate beds or one large?"She asked

"Large."Quinn says Finn looks at her and smiles they walk up to the room and Quinn opens the room door they enter the room and it's gorgeous

"Wow. This is amazing.."Finn says looking around Quinn places the the do not disturb sign on the door and closes the door Finn is looking out he window at the view of the city and Quinn wraps her arms around his waist he turns around and she kisses him passionately he kisses her back and she takes off his jacket he lifts her up and places her on the bed Quinn sits up and kisses his forehead nose, cheeks and lips

"I'm gonna go change...be right back."She says Finn nods and watches her go into the bathroom Finn takes off his pants and is left in his white beater and boxer and he lays on the bed waiting for Quinn

Finn looks at his cell phone and sees Puck texted him _"Use protection we don't wanna repeat of what happened last year now! TAP THAT! _

Finn shakes his head and rolls his eyes "_Shut up it's not like that, go back to Zizes." _he hears the bathroom door open and he looks up then drops his cellphone on the floor He sees Quinn in her black underwear walking towards the bed he sits up and Quinn stands by the bed and bites her lip Finn looks at her and cups her face

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."He says Quinn blushes and kisses his lips Finn grabs her by the waist and places her on the bed so he can hover over her and starts kissing her neck Quinn moans

"F-Finn.."She says

"Mhmm?"Finn mumbles against her neck

"I love you...and I don't want this to be a one time thing okay I was us to be forever and I want to give myself to you all of myself."Quinn says Finn looks into her eyes and smiles

"I am so in love with you Quinn, my heart aches when I'm not with you...and after this...our relationship will only get better."Finn says Quinn places a finger on his lips

"Don't tell me...just show me."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her passionately Quinn pulls Finn's white beater off and tosses it on the floor

"Finn, please," she pleaded huskily, her eyes emerald with desire.

Moving forward slowly, he entered her inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt within her warm, moist passage, and then he paused, giving her an opportunity to voice any objections. She answered him by bucking her hips up to meet him and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, drawing him further in. Her small hands grasped hold of his shoulders, her fingernails making half moon marks on his flesh. She had an incessant need to be as close to him as humanly possible.

He slid in and out of her slowly, almost as if he were afraid to hurt her. As he rocked back and forth, he stared down into her eyes. "I love you, Quinn. I love you so much."

"Finn." she felt her eyes fill with tears and pulled his face down, covering him with kisses. "I love you, too."

He felt her move upward, growing impatient with his slow maneuvers, and he smiled a little before he began to quicken his pace. Quinn clung to him tightly with her legs and her arms, moving frantically beneath him, attempting to bring about the release her body craved.

As her inner muscles began to spasmodically clench him, Finn knew she was near, and massaged her to bring her with him. That was all it took to push her over the edge, and she made no effort to muffle her screams as a wonderful orgasm washed over her body.

Satisfied that she'd reached her climax, Finn gave in and climaxed as well. Withdrawing from her, he rolled onto his side, disposing of the condom in the wastepaper basket next to the bed before spooning up behind her, drawing her body flush against his. Quinn turns around in his arms and looks deeply into his eyes and kisses his lips

"If only I saved myself for you a year ago."Quinn says Finn kisses her forehead

"I lost mine to Santana so it's not exactly better."He says Quinn laughs and they stare into each other's eyes

"I wish we could stay this way forever."Quinn whispers in his ear he smiles and gets an idea then he reaches over and picks up the hotel phone

"What are you doing?"She smiles

"Room Service, can I get a couple strawberries please...yes thanks room 140."finn hangs up

"Hmm Strawberries my favorite"Quinn says kissing his lips Finn cups her face and kisses her lips gently

"After this we have Nationals in New York."Quinn says Finn nods

"Have you ever wanted to make love on an airplane...I hear there's a club for that."Quinn wiggles her eyebrows Finn laughs and they hear a knock on the door

"That must be our strawberries."Finn gets up and puts his boxers on Quinn watches her boyfriend walk to the door and she bites her lip and sits up Finn comes back with the strawberries and walks back to the bed Quinn looks at him and kisses his nose

"Those look yummy.."She says Finn bites into one and feeds the rest to Quinn she giggles and juice slide down her chin Finn smiles and kisses her chin to her lips

"This is so erotic."Quinn giggles Finn lays Quinn back down and hovers over her

"What are you thinking about?"He asked Quinn smiles and digs her hand into his brown hair

"I'm thinking about us being married..."Quinn says Finn gives her a confused look

"How come?"He asked

"Because you and I want different things you follow your heart and I just don't wanna be stuck in Lima."Quinn says

"My heart is with you Quinn...anywhere you wanna go, we'll go there and be happy."Finn smiles

"What if it's not that simple..."Quinn asked finn looks at her really confused here they were they just made love to each other after prom and now Quinn's thinking about what could go wrong in the future.

"Why don't we just think about the present..."Finn says

"Because I wanna know if we're gonna have a good future."Quinn says

"Who knows what the future holds Babe..."Finn says

"After Nationals let's get married..."Quinn says Finn looks at her surprised

"Quinn Nationals are Next week."Finn says

"Exactly lets get married in two weeks.."Quinn says

**what did you guys think? Marriage right after nationals...**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

Finn stands up and looks at her

"In two weeks!"He says Quinn sits up and covers herself with the blanket

"You propose to me last week and I figured you wanted to get married soon right?"Quinn asked Finn turns around

"Soon as in a couple of months Quinn you're talking about days we haven't even told our parents yet"Finn says

"Then let's just tell them."Quinn says Finn looks her concerned

"Don't you want us to get married as soon as possible?"Quinn asked Finn closes his eyes and walks to her

"There's nothing I would want more, but babe we do have to be realistic here, I just got out of the hospital and I have to help Burt and Mom pay for that...I don't want us to be in debt, and I know you want to go to college and expand your potential..."Finn says Quinn looks into his eyes and then looks down

"There's no one I would rather spend my life with okay you're the one for me...and whatever life throws at us I'll catch it...I am the quarterback."Finn smiles Quinn laughs and leans her forehead against his

"I love you."She says Finn kisses her nose and lips Quinn giggles and pulls him back to bed

"WOAH!"Finn says

~Next Morning~

Quinn and Finn check out of the hotel and they go to Glee rehearsal for Nationals

"Alright guys Nationals is in a few days! So lets get to work Finn Rachel practice with a duet."Mr. Shuester says Finn looks at Quinn and she rolls her eyes then he kisses her forehead and takes his position with Rachel

"Hate that. way I love you.."Kurt reads the sheet music Quinn looks at the song and then looks up at Rachel and Finn

_[Rachel:]_  
>That's how much I love you<br>That's how much I need you  
>And I can't stand you<br>Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)<p>

_[Finn:]_  
>But you won't let me<br>You upset me girl  
>And then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
>Can't remember what you did<p>

(Finn looks at Quinn and starts smiling at her Quinn smiles at him and starts blushing Rachel sees this and turns Finn to face her)

_[Rachel:]_  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly what to do  
>So that I can't stay mad at you<br>For too long that's wrong

_[Finn:]_  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly how to touch  
>So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more<br>Said I despise that I adore you

_[Rachel:]_  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)<br>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so (oh..)<p>

"You and Finn do the nasty?"Puck whispers in Quinn's ear Quinn looks at him

"Stop being a sex shark and mind your business."Quinn says

"You're voice sounds a little hoarse there Fabray."Puck laughs Quinn gives him a glare and hits his head

_[Finn:]_  
>You completely know the power that you have<br>The only one makes me laugh

_[Rachel:]_  
>Said it's not fair<br>How you take advantage of the fact  
>That I... love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right

_[Finn:]_  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>But I just can't let you go  
>But I hate that I love you so<p>

_[Both:]_  
>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<br>And your kiss won't make me weak  
>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me<br>So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

_[Finn:]_  
>Yeah... Oh...<p>

_[Rachel:]_  
>That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)<br>That's how much I need you (oh..)  
>That's how much I love you (oh..)<br>As much as I need you

_[Rachel:]_  
>And I hate that I love you so<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)<br>And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...

"Good Job guys"Mr. Shu claps

"I think Rachel should sing with someone else."Finn says Everyone looks up at what Finn says especially Rachel and Quinn

"Why do you feel that way Finn?"Mr. Shu asked

"Well it's Nationals and I think we should do what we did during sectionals...give my lead to someone else like Kurt."Finn says

"WHAT!"Kurt and Rachel both say

"Finn you and I are a power house couple no one can beat our voices together."Rachel says Finn listens to her as he smiles at Quinn who's just as confused as everyone else is

"Do the duet without me Rachel...Mr. Shu do you think I can do a duet with Quinn during Nationals?"Finn asked

"Uhm...Finn I'll see what I can come up with...So Kurt Rachel I'll find a new duet for you two..and a Duet for Finn and Quinn as well."He says

"Congrats."Mercedes says nudging Kurt he smiles and turns to his brother who sits next to Quinn and she shakes her head

"You wanna sing a duet with me?"She asked

"I wanna do everything with you Quinn.."Finn smiles She laughs and kisses his lips

"This may cost us Nationals Finn!"Rachel says upset and walks off

"I gotta go talk to her.."Finn says Quinn pulls him to sit

"Let me."She says and walks outside

"Rachel.."Quinn says

"You already HAVE HIM QUINN!...Just let him sing with me."Rachel says

"This was his decision I didnt know he'd do this."Quinn says

"He must really love you then.."Rachel says Quinn sits down with her and she looks at her

"He cares about you Rachel, he really cares about your friendship."Quinn says

"First love..."Rachel says not looking at her Quinn nods

"He chose me Rachel, and the there will be a guy for you and there's nothing wrong with being independent. You're gonna be on Broadway after high school we all know that!"Quinn says Rachel looks at her

"Don't break his heart Quinn okay, because if you do I'll do whatever I can to make him love me."Rachel says Quinn nods

"Deal."She smiles

~After rehearsal~ Kurt Mercedes Finn and Quinn are at the coffee shop

"Party."Kurt smiles Quinn and Finn look at him and Mercedes writing stuff down

"We want a simple engagement party."Quinn says Finn laughs

"Maybe after Nationals.."Finn says

"Alright We will plan and let you know!"Mercedes smiles Quinn smiles at finn and kisses his lips

"Have you told anyone else beside Rachel us two and Puck?"Kurt asked

"No one else yet you four are the ones we wanted to tell first..."Finn says

"I told Sam..."Quinn says Finn turns his head and smiles

"Uhm...Ohh boy."Kurt says looking at the list again

Finn and Quinn walk towards Finn's truck and he leans Quinn against it and kisses her lips

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?"Quinn asked Finns laughs and kisses her forehead

"I'm gonna talk to your Mom about asking for your hand."Finn says

"Babe you already asked."Quinn smiles

"I wanna do this right..."Finn smiles Quinn looks at him and wraps her arms around his neck

"You know we leave for New York in a couple of days..."Quinn smiles Finn nods

"I was wondering how you could be romantic in another State.."Quinn says Finn laughs

"I have some ideas you'll see."Finn says Quinn kisses his lips and they look at her engagement ring

"This is so beautiful how did you afford it?"She asked

"I saved a lot of money over the summer when Burt gave me a job as a mechanic at his shop." Finn smiles

"It's just like how I dreamed my ring would look life.."Quinn says

"And in that dream who was the dream man?"He asked Quinn looks up and him and smiles

"When ever I closed my eyes and had the dream of walking down the aisle and marrying my prince I would look at his face...and Its always been you."She says Finn is touched by her words and he kisses her passionately


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

The Glee club is at the airport waiting to board the plane for New York

"Can you believe it guys we made it!"Mr. Shue smiles

"Yeah We MADE it to the airport."Puck says

"I can't believe it New York City, the place of my dreams."Rachel smiles kissing her ticket

"Well the flight is about 8 hours so we'll be pretty bored on the plane just entertain yourselves."Mr. Shue says everyone nods Quinn turns around and sees Finn rubbing his head she kneels down and kisses his cheek

"You alright?"She asked worried Finn looks up at her

"I'm fine my head just hurts."Finn says with a smiles Quinn nods and helps him stand

"Who do you sit by?" Quinn asked

"Kurt..."Finn says Quinn looks at her ticket

"I sit by Mercedes maybe a switch will be in order."Quinn smiles Finn laughs and kisses her forehead

~On the plane it's Finn Kurt,Artie and Rachel, Puck and Sam, Tina and Mike, Lauren and Santana, Quinn and Mercedes and Mr. Shue and Brittany~ after a few minutes Finn falls asleep then Quinn taps Kurt's shoulder

"Switch seats with me please."Quinn says Kurt nods and gets out of his seat and sits behind them and sits with Mercedes

Quinn looks around and sees everyone is asleep so she takes the blanket and tosses it over them and gently kisses Finn's neck Finn stirs in his sleep and quickly opens his head

"Quinn.."He says She smiles at him and kisses his lips

"What are you.."He asked

"I switched with Kurt."She says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"Mmm...we have to be very quiet every one is sleeping...and we are in first class we have to be very classy."Quinn says slowly taking off her jacket leaving her in her tank top

"Then you shouldn't have worn that."Finn smiles and pulls her into a kiss Quinn unzips his jacket and puts it on the floor

"You know I can't keep my hands off of you..."Finn whispers in her ear and kisses her neck Quinn lets out and moan and they both stop what they're doing

"Sorry.."She says Finn turns around and sees Puck awake

"Hey you two at least go in the bathroom we're trying to sleep!"He says and closes his eyes again Finn and Quinn laugh and Quinn lays down on Finn's chest as he kisses the top of her forehead

The plane lands in New York and the glee club heads over to bus that takes them to the Hotel

"This is magnificent!" Rachel smiles the bus passes by the Broad way studios and Finn looks out the window Quinn kisses his cheek and leans her head on his shoulder

"What's on your mind?"She asked

"Do you think I'm good enough to make it big here.."Finn asked Quinn looks up at him

"I think you can do anything."She smiles Finn sighs

"What's going on?"She asked looking deep into his eyes

"I think I wanna take singing more seriously now, football will always be a passion of mind but after being in the hospital I don't want to risk being away from you...and I'm not very smart.."Finn says Quinn shakes her head

"You're smart, maybe not book smart but you know what you want and where you wanna go not many smart people do that..."Quinn says Finn looks at her and smiles

"Thanks."He says and kisses her

"Alright guys we are at the hotel, but it's pretty early so take some down time and relax enjoy the city but be back before curfew which is 1:30 now go explore be safe!" Mr. Shue says the kids go off in a big group

"Let's go shopping!"Kurt smiles Quinn nods

"Let's check out the models dude!"Puck says Lauren punches him

"I wouldn't mind looking around at the fine women in NYC."Sam smiles

"Why so you can hit them with a guitar."Santana says

"Hey guys let's have fun okay."Mercedes says

"I wouldn't mind watching a broad way show anyone wanna join me...Finn?"Rachel asked Finn looks at Rachel then Quinn

"Do you mind?"He asked Quinn looks at him confused

"Uhm..No I don't you guys have fun...I'm gonna go shop with Kurt and Mercedes."Quinn says Finn walks to her and takes of his jacket and wraps it over her

"Just so you're not cold..see you at the hotel?"Finn asked Quinn nods he smiles and kisses her then goes with Rachel to watch RENT Quinn watches them leave together she follows Kurt to the malls

"Why would he go with her.."Quinn says looking at dresses

"You said it was okay."Mercedes says

"Yeah but Finn watching musicals with Rachel.."Quinn says

"Finn hates Shopping you know that."Kurt says

"Would you rather he go with Puck Mike and Sam "model hunting" tonight?"Tina asked

"No but why see a musical with Rachel."Quinn says

"He's not gonna stray again, he gave you a ring" Kurt whispers

"No girl you have a reason to be mad, your boyfriend went with his ex to watch a romantic show."Lauren says

"There's nothing romantic about this they're friends and you should trust Finn Quinn."Mercedes says

~With Rachel and Finn~

"I can't believe we're in New York"Rachel whispers begins Finn nods

"Yeah it's awesome"Finn says looking around the building

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"she smiles Finn chuckles and looks at her

"Rachel what would you think if I said maybe I want to pursue singing for real?"Finn asked

"I'd say that's amazing!"Rachel smiles Finn smiles

"Really?...because most people think I'm just the stupid jock who'll coach in Lima after college...but I want to get out of there make a different for myself.."Finn says

"So you're thinking of moving to New York?"She smiles Finn nods

"Honestly yeah.."Finn smiles

"I see the way you love the stage and spotlight Finn...you really love it and if this is what you want go for it...no one should tell you you shouldn't not even Quinn."Rachel says Finn turns his head to her

"I think she'd want me to be happy...whatever I decide...I proposed to her because I want us to share our lives and dreams together...and I want her with while I chase this dream."Finn says Rachel nods turns her attention back to the show

Quinn looks at her phone and no text or call from Finn

"UGGGH!"Quinn yells everyone turns to her and Kurt walks to her

"He's probably still watching the show."He says

"I hate this, I shouldn't be mad I trust him I do but every time he and Rachel go off together I get nervous.."Quinn says

"HE loves YOU!" Mercedes says Quinn sighs

"Yeah he loved me last year too and look how that ended up I screwed up and he ran into Rachel's arms."Quinn says

"He won't do that again...he has no reason to."Kurt says

"He's going to get an earful when I see him."Quinn says and storms out of the store

"Warn Finn Now."Mercedes says Kurt takes out his phone and texts him

The show finishes and Finn and Rachel head back to the hotel

"So what did you think?"Rachel asked Finn looks at his phone and sees 8 missed calls from Quinn and a text from Kurt

_**YOUR FIANCEE IS UPSET WARNING WARNING ANGRY QUINN I REPEAT ANGRY QUINN~KURT**_ Finn sighs

"It was amazing...let's head back to the hotel okay."Finn says Rachel nods

Finn walks to Quinn's room and knocks

"Babe?...please open the door."Finn says Quinn opens the door and storms out and walks fast to the lobby

"Whoa what did I do?"He asked

"You left with Rachel!"She yells

"You said it was cool.."Finn says

"That was test and you failed you picked her over me!"Quinn says everyone from glee walks outside their rooms and watches the couple argue

"Quinn come on you were shopping...and I know you didnt want me model hunting with the guys."Finn says

"So you went with Rachel on a date."She yells

"It wasn't a date...we just watched Rent."Finn says

"Quinn calm down. You're over reacting."Kurt says

"NO she's not hit him in the groin Fabray!"Lauren yells Finn turns to face her and rolls his eyes

"Quinn..."He says Quinn gets angrier with everyone else interfering she steps on Finn's foot and walks away

"Ahh!"Finn jumps and watches her leave

"Code Red..."Kurt says Finn sighs and gets an idea

"Puck did you bring your guitar?"He asked Puck smiles

"Always bro."Puck smiles

"Follow me...Kurt bring Quinn to the lobby in 10 minutes"Finn says limping pulling Puck with him

"What is it kurt!"Quinn yells

"Just shut up and watch down there."Kurt points Glee club looks down and they see Finn standing in the middle of the hotel and Puck beside him with his guitar

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray this is for you...If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you you are not mine would i have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings_

_But i know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through and i hope_

_You are the one i share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but i can't take it i don't understand_

_If i'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that i am?_

_Is there anyway that i can stay in your arms?_

_If i don't need you then why am i crying on my bed?_

_If i don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance name my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do i dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But i know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through and i hope_

_You are the one i share my life with_

(Kurt takes her down the stairs and walks her towards Finn Quinn looks at him and tears fall down her face_)  
><em>

_And i wish that you could be the one i die with_

_And i pray that you're the one i build my home with_

_I hope i love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away but i can't take it i don't understand_

_If i'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that i am?_

_Is there anyway that i can stay in your arms?_

( Finn holds her hand and takes out a rose and holds it in front of her She smiles and takes the rose from him and looks into his eyes and he serenades her.)

_'cause i miss your body and soul so strong_

_That it takes my breath away_

_And i breath you into my heart_

_And i pray for the strength to stand today_

_'cause i love you whether it's wrong or right_

_And though i can't be with you tonight_

_And though my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but i can't take it i don't understand_

_If i'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that i am?_

_Is there anyway that i can stay in your arms?_

Finn finishes the song and everyone in the hotel including the manager, employees, guest and the glee club start clapping Puck bows and winks at Lauren

"You're the only one I want to be with, and I love that you get jealous but nothing is going on between Rachel and I...you're the one I'm engaged to...you're the one I want to be with forever Lucy Quinn Farbray Hudson."Finn says Quinn smiles and looks at the rose

"I'm sorry I stomped on your foot."Quinn says Finn smiles and pulls her into a kiss

"Did Finn just say he and Quinn are engaged..."Artie asked Mr. Shue and everyone from glee walk down to them

"YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED!"Santana asked Finn and Quinn look at each other and Finn sighs

"We were gonna tell you guys after Nationals but since you know...yeah we're engaged."Finn says Quinn takes the ring off of her necklace and places it on her finger


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you think  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

"Guys Marriage is a big step..."Mr. Shue says

"We don't plan on getting married anytime soon...after high school of course..."Quinn says Finn looks at their friends and smiles

"Guys we love each other, and this is what we want...I know Quinn is the one I'm meant to be with forever."Finn says holding her hand Quinn looks up at him and smiles

"We appreciate it if you guys could be supportive of our decision...and be at the wedding...whenever we pick a date."Quinn says

"Of course my brother getting married to my best friend why wouldn't I go!"Kurt smiles standing beside them

"Queen Bee is back with a brides maid "Santana smiles

"Girl you know I'm there for you.."Mercedes says Puck takes out a tissue and wipes his eyes

"Finn you're my boy, and I'm your best man so I'm in."Puck says Finn laughs and pats him on the back

"We all support you guys..."Mr. Shue smiles Finn looks up at Rachel and she just walks away from them

"Rachel.."He says Quinn looks at him and then they see her walking away

In Quinn's room Finn and Quinn and laying on her bed and Finn is stroking Quinn's hair

"What would you think if I cut my hair?"Quinn asked Finn raises his eyebrow and looks at her up and down Quinn giggles and looks at him

"I...Think I'd love it, but you could be bald and I'd still love it."Finn says Quinn laughs and kisses him

"I'd never go bald Babe."Quinn says Finn laughs and pulls her closer to him and kisses her

"Uhm Guys?"Mr. Shue says Quinn and Finn pull away and Finn stands up and sees he has sheet music

"What's up?"He smiles

"Rachel wrote a song...and she requests that you two sing it.."Mr. Shue says Finn turns to Quinn who shrugs

"She wrote a duet for Quinn and Me?"He asked Mr. Shue nods

"Pretending.."Quinn reads

"That's so nice of her.."Finn says looking at the music

"Get to work you two.."Mr. Shue smiles and walks out

Quinn looks at him and hugs him

"You're dream for us to do a duet has come true."Quinn smiles Finn looks at her and kisses her lips

Finn walks back to his room and sees Rachel standing by the vending machine buying a drink

"Hey.."He says Rachel turns to him and smiles

"Did you like the song?"She asked

"Yeah it's amazing..thank you but why did you write it for Quinn and me?"Finn asked

"You two deserve the spotlight together...and if I can't be with you the woman you love might as well stand on center stage with you."Rachel says

"You're giving up the spot light?"He asked Rachel nods

"You and Quinn should be up there expressing your love towards each other."Rachel says Finn smiles and hugs her

"Thank you Rachel, it means a lot to me..."Finn smiles

"You mean a lot to me.."Rachel says Finn is surprised by what she said and he looks down

"I gotta go back to my room sleep tight."Finn says and walks away

~The next day at rehearsals~ Finn looks at the clock and wonders where Quinn is

"Mercedes where's Quinn?"Finn asked worried

"Don't worry Finn she'll be here soon and you'll love what she's done." Mercedes smiles Finn looks at her confused then walks around

"Guys where the hell is Quinn how could you let her walk in New York alone"Finn panics

Quinn walks in and everyone stops and smiles

"Finn.."Puck says

"NO Puck my fiancee is wandering the streets alone! What if she got kidnapped!"Finn says

"FINN...FINN!"Puck says Finn looks at him

"WHAT!"He yells Puck turns his body around and faces Quinn with a new short haired haircut

"Wooow."Finn says and drops his jaw Quinn smiles and walks towards him

"You like my hair cut?"She asked wrapping her arms around his neck Finn is speechless and Quinn laughs then kisses his nose

"I'll take that as a no.."Quinn pouts Finn shakes his head

"What?...I'm just you look so...You look incredible...I can't believe I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world."Finn says Quinn leans her head on his shoulder and kisses his neck

"Alright guys let's get to work."Mr. Shue says

After rehearsals Finn and Quinn walk to central park and they look at the couples walking around them Finn looks at Quinn and she pushes him

"Stop staring."she smiles Finn leans close to her and kisses her neck

"How are you gonna hide the hickeys I give you now?"He asked Quinn laughs and kisses his lips

"Very Funny"She says and sits on his lap Finn holds her tight and kisses her shoulder

"I love you."She says laying her head on his chest he smiles and closes his eyes

"I love you so much."He says Quinn plays with her ring

"Quinn where do you plan on applying to college?"He asked Quinn closes her eyes

"Ohio State...or UCLA..which ones did you have in mind?"Quinn asked nervous about his answer

"Ohio State of course...maybe Standford because their football team is amazing...but since we've been here maybe I wanna apply to Julliard..."Finn says Quinn turns her head

"With Rachel?.."She asked Finn shakes his head

"No I wanna know if I'm good enough.."Finn says

"Where does that leave us if you want to stay in New York?"Quinn asked

"Come with me...You could apply to NYU and we could still start a life together.."Finn says

"But I don't want to stay here when I know you and Rachel will be at the same school!"Quinn stands up Finn looks at her

"Quinn this isn't about Rachel this has nothing to do with her! How many time do I have to tell you that I CHOOSE YOU!"Finn says

"Then why would you want to apply to Julliard if its not for her?"She asked

"Because it's for me! I want to study at Julliard and I want you to be here with me.."Finn says Quinn looks at him

"Finn are you confused about your feelings.."Quinn asked Finn gives her a confused look

"What.."He asked

"Do you think you're starting to have feelings for Rachel again?"She asked

"How could you ask that you and I are engaged!"Finn says

"THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION!"She yells

"NO...I'm not confused I love you Quinn and I don't know how many times I have to say that for you to get it! I asked you to marry me and I want us to be together forever...if you're still not convinced then I don't know what you want from me."Finn says

"Finn don't walk away you do it all the time!"Quinn yells

"I have to so I don't say something you don't wanna hear"Finn says and walks away

"Why did you bring up Rachel?"Kurt asked

"It's obvious he wants to stay for her."Quinn cries

"Honey that's not true, Finn's been talking about going to Julliard for a while...before you two got back together and before he and Rachel ever got serious."Kurt says Quinn looks up at him

"So he's just following his dream?.."Quinn asked Kurt nods

"He and I talked about going to College and he told me back when our parents were dating that he wanted to go to Julliard."Kurt says

"Crap I'm so stupid"Quinn says

"Go fix things with him."Kurt says helping her stand up Quinn nods and runs to Finn's room

"Finn..."Quinn walks in and doesn't see him

"Puckerman where's Finn?"She asked

"He went for a walk around the hotel..."Puck says Quinn nods and runs out to find him

Finn is on the roof and he looks out on the view of New York

"I knew I'd find you here."Rachel says Finn turns around and smiles

"I didn't know anyone was looking."He says

"Fight with Quinn?"She asked

"About you.."Finn says Rachel nods and stands next to him

"You told her about Julliard?"She asked Finn nods

"She thinks I still have feelings for you."Finn says

"Do you?"She asked Finn looks at her and then looks down

"You'll always be a special to me Rachel, and I hope you know that...seeing you sad makes me sad too...and you'll always be the girl who led me to singing.."Finn says

"You didn't answer that question Finn."Rachel says walking towards him He away and she corners him into a wall

"Kiss me..."She says Finn looks up at her and sighs

Quinn runs around and can't find Finn anywhere

"Where are you.."Quinn sighs then walks to her room and sits on the bed

"Nothing?"Kurt asked

"He's like in some parallel universe where i can't find him...what am I gonna do..he must me pissed at me."Quinn says

"Just give me a moment to cool off..you know Finn he may end up kicking chairs."Kurt says

~The next day it's the day of the competition and everyone is getting ready to perform ~ Quinn finishes fixing Mercedes' hair then she walks to Finn who's tying his tie

"Hi.."She says Finn looks into the mirror and he looks at her reflection

"You look amazing."He says

"I was looking for you last night.."She says

"I was on the roof.."Finn says fixing his shirt

"Please just listen to me.."Quinn says Finn turns around and looks at her

"I was a jerk last night okay...and I know now you're just following your heart.."Quinn says Finn looks down and just listens

"I love you Finn and I'm just scared that if I let you go that you'll run after Rachel again.."Quinn says

"Is that what you think..."Finn says Quinn holds his hands

"Can you blame me...after we broke up last year you ran straight to her."Quinn says

"Last year wasn't my fault..."Finn says sternly

"I know it wasn't but you gave up on us so quickly.."Quinn says

"You cheated on me Quinn how was I suppose to take that!"Finn yells everyone turns to them and Finn closes his eyes not meaning to yell at Quinn

"I can't do this...if this is the apology just save it for after the competition."Finn says and walks away Quinn sighs and just watches him walk away

"Alright guys...we've worked hard to get here so give it your all! Finn Quinn set the emotions aside and sing!"Mr. Shue smiles

"Good luck."Rachel says to Finn he nods at her and takes his position in front of the choir with Quinn

"Next up The McKinley High New Directions from LIMA OHIO!"

(Finn and Quinn)

_Face to face and heart to heart_  
><em>We're so close, yet so far apart<em>  
><em>I close my eyes I look away<em>  
><em>That's just because I'm not okay<em>

_But I hold on, I stay strong_  
><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending<em>

(Finn and Quinn walk towards the center of the stage and look at each other)_  
><em>

_How long do I fantasize_  
><em>Make believe that it's still alive<em>  
><em>Imagine that I am good enough<em>  
><em>And we can choose the ones we love<em>

_But I hold on, I stay strong_  
><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_(_Quinn walks towards Finn and he sees tears falling down her face and she stands next to him holding his hands to her face and he steps closer to her)_  
><em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be <em>

_Keeping secrets safe_  
><em>Every move we make<em>  
><em>Seems like no one's letting go<em>  
><em>And it's such a shame<em>  
><em>Cause if you feel the same<em>  
><em>How am I supposed to know<em>

( _The_ curtain rises and the choir begins singing with them Rachel watches them and wipes her tears Finn wraps his arms around Quinn and holds her tight)_  
><em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending<em>

They finish the song and Finn wipes Quinn's tears and kisses her lips She looks at him with such longing and holds him tightly

"Forgive me.."She whispers in his ear Finn pulls away and kisses her forehead

"How could I not.."He takes her hands and kisses them

Rachel watches them and remembers last night

_"Kiss me Finn.."She says Finn looks at her and sighs she steps forward and he steps away from her _

"_Rachel don't do this ...I know I can't hurt Quinn this way...look you're special to me like a best friend and you'll always be apart of me..but I'm telling you now that I'm not sure of most things but I am certain that I LOVE QUINN...and I can't hurt her the way I did last year...Please Rachel all I can give you is my friendship and support please accept that."Finn says and walks away_

She sighs and finally realizes Finn and Quinn are destined to be together

Finn holds Quinn and kisses the top of her head

"I love you.."Finn whispers in her ear over and over again Quinn buries her head in his chest and lets the tears fall down as they stand on stage 

_**review!...I know Pretending is a finchel song...but I loved it the minute i heard it and I wanted to use it for my story sooo please don't kill me for using it as a FUINN duet Still love them I still ship them and I hope in season 3 THEY GET TOGETHER AGAIN AND JUST GET MARRIED.**  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you .?docid=20107799  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

After the performance Finn and Quinn walk outside the auditorium and he cups her face and kisses her lips Quinn closes her eyes and slowly pulls away

"I don't want us to fight anymore..."Finn says whispers against her lips Quinn looks up at him and sighs

"I love you so much Finn, I just can't bare the thought of losing you again.."She cries Finn shakes his head

"You're not going to lose me...nothing's going to tear us apart I promised you that."Finn says Quinn nods and leans her forehead against his they walk back inside and see everyone cheering

"YOU GUYS KILLED IT OUT THERE VOCAL ADRENALINE IS SCARED OUT OF THEIR SEATS!"Mr. Shue smiles

"FINN QUINN OUTSTANDING PERFORMANCE!"He says Finn smiles and kisses the top of Quinn's head

"Rachel you did an excellent job on that song."Quinn says

"Let's hope it gives us an edge to win this thing" Puck says

"Honestly I think getting this far is a win on it's own...Right team Captains?"Mr. Shue asked Finn is busy holding Quinn and then he looks up at the group

"I think going to New York alone is a big win for us guys, no one thought we could ever get here...Again..." Finn says looking at her She smiles and kisses his lips

"I love you.."She says holding his face He smiles

"Alright guys let's go out there and hear our results.."Mr. Shue claps

"Alright guys it's down to two vocal groups...and the winner of this years National...OF COURSE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The Glee club jumps and hugs each other Finn hugs Mr. Shue and they get the trophy

"This belongs to you.."Finn smiles handing it to Rachel

"You're the one who sang your heart out.."She says

"You wrote the song that gave us this win..."finn smiles Rachel smiles and hugs him He turns around and walks through the crowd to find Quinn

"HEY!"Finn smiles and spins her around Quinn laughs and hugs him tightly

"Is this everything you dreamed it would be"She asked Finn smiles and looks around

"Not really.."He says Quinn frowns

"Why not?"She asked Finn pulls her close to him

"It's like a great dream that I never want to wake up from."Finn says Quinn bites her lip and smiles at him

"Too bad you're not dreaming...because if this were a dream I probably wouldn't do this."Quinn jumps and wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him Finn is taken by surprise and kisses her back

~The glee club goes out to dinner after the competition to celebrate their victory at a local restaurant and club~

"This is amazing guys this has been a successful year and we are on top of the world!"Mr. Shue smiles

"So Mr. Shue about that bottle of champagne!"Puck smiles

"I'm on it right now...waiter give me 4 bottles of your best champagne!"Mr. Shue says everyone cheers after 3 glasses of champagne everyone is a little tipsy except for Finn and Mercedes

"Why aren't you drinking?"Mercedes asked

"Not a big drinker and I want to make sure we get back to the hotel safe...you?"Finn asked

"Not a fan of it either...ever since the Rachel Berry alcohol awareness week incident I'm stopping alcoholic intake."Mercedes says Finn laughs and nods

"Oh I love this song lets go homies!"Santana says Quinn smiles and pulls Finn with her and they start dancing Finn looks around and Quinn pulls him closer to him and she starts grinding him

"Babe you're drunk.."Finn smiles

"So...we're gonna be married soon why not try something new."She smiles Finn kisses her lips

"I'm gonna go get you some water stay here with the group okay."Finn says Quinn pouts

'I'll miss you finnie winnie"Quinn smiles

"Hey Girl you wanna dance."Sam smiles at her Quinn sighs and puts a hand on his chest

"Now Sam I told you I love Finn now go away."She says Sam pulls her close to him

"Just a dance Baby."He smiles Quinn looks at hims and starts dancing

"FIIINN!"Puck says Finn turns around and laughs gives Puck a water bottle

"Sober up Man."Finn says helping him sit down

"I love you like a brother man...I screwed up last year and I'm sorry..."Puck says in tears Finn smiles

"I forgave you alright, just lets put it behind us."finn says

"You're a good guy...and my best friend! We're like the dynamic duo!"Puck says Finn pulls Lauren to sit next to Puck

"Take care of your boyfriend okay."Finn laughs and walks back to find Quinn then he sees Quinn and Sam dancing closely together he shakes his head and walks outside to get some air

Quinn is still dancing with Sam then she is quickly hauled away

"What the hell.."Sam says Quinn is dragged to the corner and Mercedes looks at her

"What?"Quinn asked

"Quinn Sober up, you're dancing with Sam and Finn just saw you two!"She yells

"I-It's just d-dancing and Finn wants me to have fun."Quinn nods

"Seriously girl sober up.."Mercedes says

Rachel is dancing with a stranger and Finn walks back in and sees the guy being to rough with her

"HEY...beat it."Finn says looking at the guy seriously and the guy walks away

"Finn I never seen your jealous side before."Rachel smiles

"You still haven't seen it..."Finn says looking around for Quinn

"Dance with me."She smiles Finn looks at her and shakes his head

"Go dance with Kurt."He says and sees Quinn standing by herself

"Where did you go"Quinn says angry

"Angry drunk of course.."Finn says to himself

"I waited for you.."She pouts

"Really coz you were dancing with Sam.."Finn says Quinn takes him outside and she looks at him

"I love you Finn...it was just a dance.."Quinn jumps up and down Finn sighs and cups her face

"I know...its just seeing you around him brings out the jealous side of me with you..."Finn says

"YOU ARE SOO CUTE!"Quinn smiles and kisses his lips

"Lets go back to your room..I'm sure Puckermen wouldn't mind sleeping in the lobby."Quinn gives him a sexy smile Finn laughs and they walk to the hotel

~In the morning~ Quinn wakes up in Finn's room and doesn't see Finn next to her she sits up and holds her head

"I'm never drinking again."Quinn says and looks around for Finn she hears the door open and sees it's Puck

"Crap."She says covering herself with the blanket

"You and Hudson gooooot busy!"Puck sings

"Get out please I have a headache and where's Finn?"She asked

"I saw him getting breakfast for you two so he'll be up...ay morning sex is good too."Puck laughs Finn walks in and sees Puck he pats Finn on the back and leaves

Finn closes the door and smiles at his lovely Finance

"Morning.."He says and kisses her lips Quinn smiles

"Hi..whatcha go there?"She asked

"Pancakes, cereal coffee water and I bought you Tylenol."Finn says Quinn looks up at him and kisses his lips

"Did we fight last night?"She asked Finn lays next to her and feeds her a piece of pancake and he shakes his head

"No I just got jealous.."Finn says holding her hand

"I danced with Sam...stupid decision on my part."Quinn says they both laugh and she lays her head on his chest

"Well you were drunk."Finn says running his hand through her now short hair

"And YOU took advantage of me!"Quinn says playfully Finn looks down at her

"Didn't seem like you minded last night...you sounded like you enjoyed it."Finn says Quinn laughs and straddles him

"Oh Yes I did...and maybe we can try out Puckerman's Sex in the morning theory."Quinn says Finn smiles at her and kisses her lips

"NO fair you have clothes on.."Quinn says against his lips

"I think we can fix that."Finn says Quinn laughs and starts unzipping his jacket and leans to kiss him again

"GUYS!"Rachel and Kurt burst in

"OH MY GOSH WE'RE SORRY!"Kurt says covering his eyes

"Oh God."Quinn says Finn laughs and hands Quinn her clothes

"Uhmm...Give us a minute please.."Finn says and Kurt and Rachel turn around

"Every time"Quinn says putting her clothes on Finn laughs

"Trust me I've noticed."Finn says sighing she kisses his lips and they go outside

"What is it guys?"Finn asked

"We're gonna stop by Julliard! So let's get the group together and GOO!"Rachel says

"Alright guys this is Julliard the top school in the country for performing arts, now I think if you guys applied yourself you could easily get into this school it takes heart and a lot of dedication to be in this school."Mr. Shue says

"I wonder how many broad way stars came from Julliard."Rachel smiles looking around

"Lots actually."An old man says everyone turns around

"Professor Dipate, I'm the admissions director and I teach vocal and performance classes...I hear you guys are the New Directions congrats on the win."He smiles

"It's an honor Mr. Dipate."Mr. Shue shakes his head

"Who is the male lead."He asked

"That would be Frankenteen right there."Santana says Quinn nudges her and the professor walks to him

"You have an excellent voice."He says Finn looks at her and smiles

"Oh really thanks..."Finn says

"Would you mind singing something for me."He asked Finn looks at everyone and Mr. Shue smiles

"Uhm Sure..."Finn walks to the stage and he tells the band what to play

_"Ohhh_

_I have been searching for your touch_  
><em>Unlike any touch I've ever known<em>  
><em>And I never thought about you much<em>  
><em>Til I'm broken down and all alone, ohhh<em>

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love_  
><em>I do not mind if I die trying, ohhh<em>  
><em>Took it for granted when you lifted me up<em>

(Quinn watches him and she gets a feeling of pride when seeing her future husband sing she sees how much is loves being on that stage she turns her head and sees the Professor just watching Finn intently)_  
><em>

_I'm asking for your help_  
><em>I am going through hell<em>  
><em>Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice<em>  
><em>You cut out all the noise<em>  
><em>And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now<em>  
><em>I'd kill if I could take you back<em>

_But how?_  
><em>But how?<em>

_I can feel it in my guts_  
><em>What's going on with him now<em>  
><em>And don't patronise me with lies<em>  
><em>I'm a man, be a woman now, ohhh<em>

"I wonder why this guy wants to listen to Finn.."Kurt asked Rachel

"Because Finn's special and he's going to expand Finn's potential in music"Rachel smiles

_I have been bind by the shackles of love_  
><em>And I don't mind if I die tied up, ohhh<em>  
><em>Took it for granted when you lifted me up<em>

_I'm asking for your help_  
><em>I am going through hell<em>  
><em>Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice<em>  
><em>You cut out all the noise<em>  
><em>And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now<em>  
><em>I'd kill if I could take you back<em>

_But how?_  
><em>But how?<em>  
><em>But how?<em>  
><em>But how?<em>

"He's loving being on that stage.."Quinn says Puck nods

"It's like the look he gets when he plays football or basketball..."Puck says

"I wonder what the professor is thinking."Mr. Shuester says

_Ohh yeh_  
><em>Why must we be so ugly<em>  
><em>And please do not think hell of me<em>  
><em>Why does the one you love<em>  
><em>Become the one who makes you want to cry<em>  
><em>Why?<em>  
><em>Why?<em>  
><em>Why?<em>

_(And how?_  
><em>How?)<em>

_But I don't understand the meaning of love_  
><em>I do not mind if I die trying<em>  
><em>I do not mind if I die trying<em>  
><em>I do not mind if I die trying<em>

Finn finishes the song and everyone starts clapping for him he smiles at the and looks out at Quinn She smiles at him and mouths "I love you so much" the professor walks up the stage and everyone gets quiet

Finn looks at him nervously

"SO what did you think?"Finn asked

"What year are you in Finn?"He asked

"I'm gonna be a senior soon sir."Finn says He nods and hands Finn a paper and a card

"Let me know if you are interested in attending Julliard...I can pull some strings and get you a full ride scholarship."he says Finn's mouth drops and he smiles

"T-Thank you so much sir I'll let you know."Finn says The Professor nods and walks away Finn looks out at his friends and walks down

"What happened?"Mr. Shue asked

"He offered me a full ride to go here."Finn says Quinn looks at him and bites her lip

"For College.."Quinn asked Finn looks at her

"Babe this a dream come true.."Finn says Quinn just smiles and hugs him tightly he hugs her back and is smiling Kurt and Mercedes see the look and Quinn's face and she's nervous


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

"I can't believe this"Finn smiles and lays on the bed Quinn closes the door and watches him

"Full Scholarship Babe."Finn says looking at the paper Quinn takes out her suitcase and begins packing

"Babe.."Finn says Quinn turns around

"I'm happy for you Baby."Quinn says Finn stands up and walks to her

"I know when you're lying."He says Quinn looks at him

"Finn you got what you wanted...but where does that leave us.."Quinn asked Finn cups her face

"We're still gonna be together Quinn.."Finn says

"What if I don't get into a school in New York...or even close to New York what if I stay in Lima and you go away?"Quinn asked Finn leans and kisses her

"I would never give up our relationship for a scholarship."Finn says

"Even if it's for your dream school?"Quinn asked

"It would be for my Dream Girl...I see you in my future Quinn...and if you don't want me to go to Julliard I won't..."Finn says Quinn looks at him and hugs him

"I love you.."She whispers in his ear

~On The plane back home~ Quinn is asleep on Finn's shoulder and Kurt leans forward

"You're not thinking of turning them down are you?"Kurt asked

"I don't know...Quinn's gonna be my wife soon Kurt...I don't want her to worry."Finn says

"This is a dream coming true Finn..."Kurt says

"Quinn's my reality...she's my world."Finn says Kurt shakes his head and sits back down Finn looks down at Quinn and kisses her head little did he know Quinn was awake and heard everything they were talking about.

Carole and Burt pick up Finn Quinn and Kurt and have dinner at their house

"Mom...uhm...Dad.."Finn says holding Quinn's hand

"I have an announcement to make."Finn says Quinn looks at him and Kurt smiles

"I asked Quinn to Marry me...not any time soon after high school of course..but we do plan on getting married."Finn says Carole and Burt look at each other and they both nod

"I guess...there's nothing to say except...Quinn welcome to the family"Carole smiles and hugs her Burt stands up and pats Finn on the back

"Finish High school then we'll talk wedding...but what about College...Quinn I know your family expects you to go to Ohio State to become a lawyer...she talks about it all the time when Im fixing her car...and Finn what about you?"Burt says

"My Mom doesn't know yet...and she'll support me no matter what she kind of still feels guilty for kicking me out last year so I can pretty much get away with anything..and I wanna be with Finn forever believe me I thought this through and yes we're young to be engaged but this feels right."Quinn says Finn smiles at her and looks at his Step Dad

"I know college is in our future...trust me when we were in New York I got offered a full ride to Julliard...but Quinn's right I see a future with her..so where ever she decides to go I'll go with her...whether it be Julliard in New York or Standford, UCLA in California or staying in Lima for Ohio state.."Finn says Quinn looks at him and then turns her head away from him and takes a deep breath

After dinner Finn and Quinn are in his bedroom watching a movie and making out

"Spend the night."Finn says Quinn smiles

"I'm sure my Mom misses me too.."Quinn says

"I'd miss you more though.."Finn says hovering over her Quinn kisses his lips

"Your whole family is here...sleeping here wouldn't be a good idea I wouldn't be able to control myself."Quinn says Finn sighs and kisses her lips

"Plus your bed is too small."Quinn says Finn nods

"Yeah when we get our own place Im buying a king size."Finn says Quinn laughs and wraps her arms around his neck

"Are you really gonna turn down Julliard?"she asked Finn looks at her and smiles

"Only if you don't go with me."Finn says

"Babe..."Quinn says sitting up Finn looks at her and moves to sit next to her

"What.."Finn asked

"I don't want you to give up your dream." Quinn says Finn smiles at her "Hey, as long as you're with me nothing else matters, like I said before you're my future...so everything I do that has anything to do with my future..it has to be with you...if you want to stay in Lima then forget Julliard..."Finn says

"I know you don't want that.."Quinn says

"But I want you."Finn says assuring her Quinn is surprised at his answer and she kisses his lips

"Hey you okay?"Finn asked while driving Quinn looks at the engagement ring and holds his hand

"Fine."She says Finn smiles and wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead

they reach Quinn's house and Finn stops the car

"I love you."She says Finn cups her cheek

"We're gonna figure everything out okay.."Finn says

"I know it's just you have a future that's ready and I'm not even sure of what college to apply to yet.."Quinn says

"Whatever you decide I'll be there."Finn says Quinn nods and smiles and kisses him goodnight

"Call me?"She asked Finn nods Quinn goes inside the house and watches Finn drive off

"Mom"Quinn smiles and hugs her mother

"How was New York Honey!"She smiles

"It was amazing we won Nationals and Finn and I got to explore New York."Quinn says

"I'm glad you had fun did you have dinner?" She asked Quinn nods

"At Finn's house "Quinn says

"Something wrong?"She asked Quinn sighs

"Finn got offered a full ride to Julliard.."Quinn says

"That's wonderful...isn't it?"She asked

"Yeah that's amazing but that's also really far from Lima Ohio..what if I just go to Ohio State?"Quinn says sitting down

"Honey Finn loves you."She says Quinn nods

"I love him too that's why I'm nervous...he said If I don't want to go to New York with him he'll give up his dreams just to be with me."Quinn says

"Honey you'll be in California by the remember...the modeling agency is considering you for people magazine you just have to graduate and you'll be able to attend UCLA."She smiles

"Mom.."Quinn says

"Honey it'll work out...you and Finn are just 17 years old...love like this in high school never lasts."She says

Quinn is in her room thinking of her Mom said and thinking of what Finn said then her phone rings

"Hello.."Quinn answers

"_I think you're pretty_  
><em> Without any makeup on<em>  
><em> I think you're funny<em>  
><em> When you tell the punchline wrong<em>  
><em> I knew you got me<em>  
><em>So you let your walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me_  
><em> I was alright, but things<em>  
><em> Were kinda heavy<em>  
><em> You brought me to life<em>  
><em> Now every February<em>  
><em> You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

_Let's just talk all through the night_  
><em> There's no need to rush<em>  
><em> We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em> You and I, will be young forever...Hey Beautiful."<em> Finn sings

Quinn sits up and looks at her engagement ring "Hello handsome...thank you for the song."She says

"You're welcome, what do you want to do tomorrow morning?"Finn smiles looking at a picture of them on his night stand

"I want to go to river."Quinn says

"Fine we'll go there in the morning and spend the rest of the day planning the engagement party."Finn says

"Right that has to be soon."Quinn says

"You alright?"Finn asked

"Everything's just becoming a little too much.. National's are over and now we have to plan this party and figure out how to tell Mother we're engaged...and senior year and college.."Quinn says

"Babe everything's going to be okay"Finn says

"How do you know that?"Quinn asked

"I believe in us."Finn says

"My Mom thinks our love won't last...that this type of relationship at 17 will just be in high school."Quinn says

"You listen to your Mom too much."Finn chuckles

"Babe I'm serious."Quinn says Finn sighs

"The way I see it is nothing's ever been easy with us...You got pregnant last year...I dated Rachel you dated Puck and Sam...and somehow we found our way back to each other.."Finn says

"What's your point?"She asked

"My point is...it's not going to be easy but I'm ready for whatever is ahead for us because I love you...because I'm in love with you."Finn says

Quinn looks at the ring then takes it off and holds it in front of her

"I'm in love with you too.."She says

"Then we have nothing to worry about right?"Finn asked

"Right."Quinn agrees still looking at the ring

"Everything about the future is unravel but as long as we love each other it won't be so bad."Finn smiles

"I'm tired from the flight ...I'll see you tomorrow morning?"Quinn says

"I love you my Queen."Finn says

"I love you too my King." Quinn hangs up and puts her phone down Finn hangs up and smiles

"Everything alright with Queen Bee?"Kurt asked Finn smiles

"It's going great now about that party."Finn says Kurt jumps and gets out a binder to show him Finn laughs and looks at it

Quinn lays down on her bed and puts the ring in her jewelery box

"What if everything's not going to be alright Finn...what if I'm the reason you can't reach your dreams...I could never forgive myself if you weren't happy."Quinn says holding her stuffed teddy bear


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

"I can't believe it I'm finally gonna be married to Finn."Quinn smiles

"You look gorgeous girl," Mercedes says

"Guys 10 more minutes and Quinn You'll be Mrs. Hudson!"Kurt smiles they all scream and they hear a knock at the door

"Come in.."Quinn says Finn covers his eyes and walks in

"Finn it's bad luck to see the bride...Let me in Kurt...and could you and Mercedes give us a sec."Finn says Kurt and Mercedes nod and go to the back room Quinn turns around at him and smiles Finn looks at her and cups her cheek

"You look beautiful."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses his lips then Finn steps back and looks at her

"What is it?"Quinn asked knowing something's wrong

"I can't marry you Quinn..."Finn says

"W-what.."Quinn says tearing up

"You were right...I shouldn't have declined Julliard and stayed here I should followed my dreams now I can't help but think that you're the reason everything is going wrong."Finn says

"Finn you said we'd be happy together.."Quinn says

"I'm not happy...and every part of me is thinking I have to go to New York...follow my heart."Finn says

"Rachel..."Quinn says Finn shakes his head

"No singing...I'm going to New York and going to Julliard it's not too late..."Finn says

"I'll go with you!"Quinn cries

"It's too late for us Quinn...we want different things and we both knew this was just a high school fling."Finn says and walks away

"FINN! I LOVE YOU DON'T LEAVE ME!"Quinn cries suddenly she hears a loud beeping noise

Then Quinn wakes up and realizes it was just a dream She turns her head and sees a text message from Finn

_**"Hey there beautiful, I'll be there in about 2 minutes I can't wait to hold you again XXXX- Finn**_ Quinn closes her eyes and tries to calm down

After getting ready she hears the car honk and she goes outside and sees her boyfriend smiling at her he gets out of the car and opens the door for her

"Morning."He says Quinn looks at him and she hugs him tight

"Woaah, you okay?"He asked

"I love you."She says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"I love you too what's up?"He asked

"Just had a dream about you.."Quinn says and gets into his car Finn closes the door and walks to into the car

"I hope it was good dream.."Finn says starting the car

"It was...interesting.."Quinn says Finn nods and hands her a flower

"I picked it from the garden at my house this morning I thought you'd like it."Finn says

"I love Lilly's"Quinn smiles He smiles at her and kisses her hand

"Thank you"Quinn says Finn winks at her and they head to the River

"Why did you want to come here?"Finn asked holding Quinn's hand as they walk around

"You don't remember...this is where you and I FIRST confessed our feelings."Quinn says Finn smiles and begins to remember

_"Stop being a pussy and tell her!"Puck yells Finn laughs and shakes his head_

_"Do you see how beautiful she is? we're better off being friends thats all she'll want."Finn says_

_"HEY FABRAY FINN'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"Puck yells Finn looks at him and shoves him into the water_

"_BRO UNCALLED FOR!"Puck yells swimming around Quinn walks to Finn and smiles_

"_Hi...was puck lying or was he serious?"Quinn asked Finn looks at her_

"_ What if he wasn't lying...what if I'm in love with you?"Finn asked Quinn bites her lip and raises her eyebrow_

_"Then I'd say the feeling is more than mutual..but thats just IF it's true."Quinn says Finn walks closer to her and leans to kiss her lips Quinn kisses him back and smiles_

"_Quinn Fabray will you be my girlfriend?"He asked Quinn nods and smiles_

_"Okay.."Quinn says_

"_Okay?"Finn smiles adorably_

_"Okay"Quinn giggles and hugs him_

Finn laughs "I guess I have to thank Puck for that.."he says Quinn laughs and kisses him

"So you gonna tell me about this dream?"Finn asked kissing her shoulder

"We were about to get married...and you told me...that you were calling the wedding off because you wanted to go to Julliard.."Quinn says Finn listens and kisses her neck

"I tried to stop you, I kept saying I love you please don't go ...but you said we were just a high school fling."Quinn says closing her eyes

"The dream was wrong right...please tell me it was wrong.."Quinn begins to cry Finn turns her around to look at him and he smiles at her wiping her tears away

"Baby of course it was wrong, I would never leave you the day of our wedding...and I would want to marry you and go off to Julliard with you If that's what you wanted...Babe I am so in love with you I don't even think words can sum up my love for you...that dream means nothing I'd never leave you...and we are more than just a high school fling this is forever.."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses him

"Forever..."She says against his lip Finn holds her tight and plays with her short hair

"I love you that won't change."Finn says Quinn holds his hand and kisses his cheek

Quinn's phone rings

"Hey Mercedes.."Quinn says

"Hey you're gonna be late for Glee get your butts over here I know you're with your man so hurry up!"She says Quinn laughs

"Alright we'll be right there We gotta go."Quinn says to Finn who's throwing rocks in the river

"Coome on."Finn says lifting Quinn into the car Quinn laughs

"Alright guys since our season is cover for this year I think we should celebrate!"Mr. Shue smiles

"ALRIGHTTTT!"Everyone cheers

"And with that let's have a sing off Guys verses Girls...winner gets bragging rights and has to serve the winner at Finn and Quinn's party."Mr. smiles

"Let's go guys we got this!"Puck jumps

"Ohh Baby you're going down."Quinn faces Finn he laughs

"With my Vocals No way Babe."Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"NO flirting with the enemy get over here." Kurt pulls him

"We're gonna beat those girls!"Mike says

"Why you're gonna be dancing"Kurt laughs Sam walks over to Finn and extends his hand

"HEY Step back."Puck says Finn holds Puck back

"Chill man it's cool he doesn't have a guitar."Finn says

"I'm sorry man.."Sam says Finn nods

"Lets just get this song going."Finn says turning around

"Let's do a Beatles song!"Kurt jumps everyone nods

"Alright Puck on Guitar Sam...go on bass try not to hit my brother with it...Finn Drums and Vocals...and I'll do vocals too!"Kurt smiles

"I'll step out on this one..."Sam says

"Whatever."Puck says glaring at him

"Mike you dance around us."Finn says Mike nods "I love this song!"Mike smiles

"Okay girls let's kick these jocks and Kurt in the bootay."Mercedes smiles Quinn laughs

"Rachel any ideas..?"Tina asked

"I've got one."Santana smiles

"Everytime you give us a song idea we have to strip!"Quinn says

"It'll get your fiancee's attention like you two haven't had sex yet."She says Quinn's mouth drops and Rachel turns her head

"You and Finn had sex?"She asked Quinn begins to turn red

"Non of your business focus on the song!"Quinn says

~After an hour~ Everyone meets in the auditorium and the girls await the boys performance

Puck is on Guitar Finn is on drums, Kurt is holding a tambourine and Mike is standing in front of them

(Finn)

_It was twenty years ago today_  
><em> Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play<em>  
><em> They've been going in and out of style<em>  
><em> But they're guaranteed to raise a smile<em>  
><em> So may I introduce to you<em>  
><em> The act you've known for all these years<em>  
><em> Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band<em>

(Mike starts dancing)

(Finn/ Puck/ Kurt)

_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_  
><em> We hope you will enjoy the show<em>  
><em> We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band<em>  
><em> Sit back and let the evening go<em>  
><em> Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely<em>  
><em> Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band<em>

(Kurt)

_It's wonderful to be here_  
><em> It's certainly a thrill<em>  
><em> You're such a lovely audience<em>  
><em> We'd like to take you home with us<em>  
><em> We'd love to take you home<em>

(Puck)  
><em> I don't really want to stop the show<em>  
><em> But I thought that you might like to know<em>  
><em> That the singer's going to sing a song<em>  
><em> And he wants you all to sing along<em>  
><em> So let me introduce to you<em>  
><em> The one and only Billy Shears<em>  
><em> And Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band<em>

_(All)  
><em>

_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_  
><em> We hope you will enjoy the show<em>  
><em> We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band<em>  
><em> Sit back and let the evening go<em>

_Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely_  
><em> Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band<em>!

"WOOOH GREAT JOB GUYS!"Mr. Shue and Emma clap

"That was amazing wonderful job with the drums and guitar and dancing!"Emma smiles The guys cheer

"Wait where's Sam?"Mr. Shue asked

"He went home because he didn't want to get beat up by Puck."Kurt says Finn rolls his eyes

"He wanted to skip this performance."Finn says as they get off stage

The girls walk on stage and they are wearing sexy costumes

"Holy Crap."Puck smiles and sits up front Finn stares at Quinn and just smiles

(Rachel)

_A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly_  
><em> And is also known as a buster<em>  
><em> Always talkin' about what he wants<em>  
><em> And just sits on his broke ass<em>  
><em> So (no)<em>

_ I don't want your number (no)_  
><em> I don't want to give you mine and (no)<em>  
><em> I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)<em>  
><em> I don't want none of your time and (no)<em>

(All)  
><em> I don't want no scrub<em>  
><em> A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me<em>  
><em> Hanging out the passenger side<em>  
><em> Of his best friend's ride<em>  
><em> Trying to holler at me<em>  
><em> I don't want no scrub<em>  
><em> A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me<em>  
><em> Hanging out the passenger side<em>  
><em> Of his best friend's ride<em>  
><em> Trying to holler at me<em>

(Santana)  
><em> But a scrub is checkin' me<em>  
><em> But his game is kinda weak<em>  
><em> And I know that he cannot approach me<em>  
><em> Cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash<em>  
><em> Can't get wit' no deadbeat ass<em>  
><em> So (no)<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>I don't want your number (no)<em>  
><em> I don't want to give you mine and (no)<em>  
><em> I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)<em>  
><em> I don't want none of your time (no)<em>

(Mercedes)

_I don't want no scrub_  
><em> A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me<em>  
><em> Hanging out the passenger side<em>  
><em> Of his best friend's ride<em>  
><em> Trying to holler at me<em>  
><em> I don't want no scrub<em>  
><em> A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me<em>  
><em> Hanging out the passenger side<em>  
><em> Of his best friend's ride<em>  
><em> Trying to holler at me<em>

(Quinn and Tina)

_If you don't have a car and you're walking_  
><em> Oh yes son I'm talking to you<em>  
><em> If you live at home wit' your momma<em>  
><em> Oh yes son I'm talking to you (baby)<em>  
><em> If you have a shorty but you don't show love<em>  
><em> Oh yes son I'm talking to you<em>  
><em> Wanna get with me with no money<em>  
><em> Oh no I don't want no (oh)<em>

_ No scrub_  
><em> No scrub (no no)<em>  
><em> No scrub (no no no no no)<em>  
><em> No scrub (no no)<em>  
><em> No<em>

"Mister Shue I vote they win!"Puck says

"Finn what do you think?"Mr. Shue asked Finn stands up and smiles at them

"Sorry boys I agree with Puck."He smiles and walks up on stage and hugs Quinn She laughs and kisses him

"So we WIN!"Lauren asked

"GIRLS WIN MY UNANIMOUS DECISION!"Mr. Shue says Puck goes on stage and check Lauren out

"Sexy outfits always win!"Kurt laughs

"How about keeping that outfit on a little longer?"Finn asked Quinn smirks at him

"Why when you would just take it off?"She says and wraps her arms around his neck He kisses her

"Looks like you're my slave tonight."Quinn smiles

"I love the sound of that."He smiles and pulls her closer to him

"No I'm thinking do my homework and wash my car in some sort shorts."Quinn laughs

"I'd love to see that!"Mercedes says Finn rolls his eyes and kisses Quinn's cheek

"Guys tonight is the engagement party Formal attire please Puck no suit shirts and Mike no ripped jeans...Finn no Letterman jacket."Kurt says Finn laughs

"Kurt Chill out man, this party is just our close friends and family...and we're gonna tell Quinn's Mom tonight so everyone be on their best behavior."Finn says

"Especially you."Quinn says tugging on his shirt

"Aren't I always?"Finn smiles

"NO!"Everyone says

**_Next chapter is the engagement party full of shocking surprises and someone gets into a fight!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

It's Finn and Quinn's engagement party at the Hummel/Hudson household and everyone is dressed up nicely

"What lovely decorations Kurt."Carole says Kurt smiles

"Thank you Thank you...where is the happy couple anyway?"Kurt asked

"Finn's picking up Quinn...but that was an hour ago."Puck says putting food on his plate

"Hey Mike get me a glass of wine will ya."Tina smiles Mike sighs and walks to the table everyone laughs

"I love that the boys lost!"Mercedes says

Finn waits for Quinn and Her Mother to finish getting ready and he smiles at both of them

"You guys look amazing."Finn stands up Quinn walks to him and kisses his lips

"Thank you Babe...now get the door."She smirks Finn nods and opens her car door for them

"Quinnie why are you bossing Finn around?"Her Mom asked Finn laughs

"The guys lost a competition against the girls during Glee."Finn says

"Finn's my slave."Quinn laughs and kisses his cheek

"So what is the occasion for the party?"Ms. Fabray asked

"Uhm Something Special I assure you Mom."Quinn says smiling at Finn He winks at her and head to the party

"There you are!"Kurt says pulling Quinn and Finn inside

"Finn don't you have a song to sing your fiancee."Kurt whispers

"Oh RIGHT! I almost forgot..PUCK ARTIE LETS GO!"Finn yells Puck gets his guitar and they walk to the front

"So I think most of you know why we are having this party...but just in case I hope this song sums it all up...Hit it"Finn smiles at everyone

"So So Def  
>Remix<br>Finn Yall  
>Puck and Artie man<br>To da beat yall  
>Ahha ahha<br>And me yall know my name  
>Come on"- Artie raps<p>

(Finn)

See first of all  
>I know these so called playas wouldn't tell ya this<br>But I'ma be real and say what's on my heart  
>Let's take this chance and make this love feel relevant<br>Didn't cha know I loved ya from the start? (yeah)  
>When I think about<br>All the years we put in this relationship  
>Who knew we'd make it this far?<br>When I think about  
>Where would I be if we were to just fall apart<br>And I can't stand the thought of losin' you

(All)  
>Meet me at the altar<br>In your white dress  
>We ain't gettin' no younger<br>We might as well do it  
>Been feeling you all the while girl<br>I must confess  
>Girl let's just get married,<br>I just wanna get married

Meet me at the altar  
>In your white dress<br>We ain't gettin' no younger  
>So you might as well do it (yeah)<br>Been feelin' you all the while girl  
>I must confess<br>Let's get married  
>Baby let's get married<p>

(Finn)  
>Said I done it all<br>And frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness  
>I wanna come home to you and only you<br>'Cause making love to just anyone ain't happening  
>I just gotta be with you<p>

(He walks towards Quinn and starts singing right to her Quinn smiles at him and begins blushing)

Do you think about  
>Us finishing something we started so long ago?<br>I wanna give you my all  
>Do you think about<br>Maybe us havin' some babies?  
>Come on won't you be my lady?<p>

Forever girl...

(Puck jumps in front of everyone and starts dancing)

What's going on across the seas  
>It ain't nothin'<br>I ain't frontin'  
>Shorty comin' with me<br>Now I done already gave you the keys to tha Range  
>And your last name 'bout to change<br>Now you Mrs. Puckerman  
>Gotta a betta livin'<p>

(Artie)

What a difference the reverend made  
>I used to be the snake type<br>Hangin' out late night  
>Girl you made meChange my life<br>Ever since you met me  
>Keys to the Bently<br>Now they call you the preacher's wife  
>I'm the type of guy that<br>Take you out and buy that  
>Ring with the rock that'll<br>Break your arm  
>Playa won't try dat<br>Now you can't deny that  
>Triple dub rev to the run dot com<p>

(All)

Meet me at the altar  
>In your white dress<br>We ain't gettin' no younger  
>We might as well do it<br>Been feelin' you all the while girl  
>I must confess<br>Girl let's just get married  
>I just wanna get married<p>

Meet me at the altar  
>In your white dress<br>We ain't gettin' no younger  
>We might as well do it<br>Been feelin' you all the while girl  
>I must confess<br>Let's get married

(Finn smiles and bring Quinn up with him and starts dancing with her)

All I want you to do  
>Is meet me at the altar<br>In your white dress  
>We ain't gettin' no younger<br>We might as well do it  
>Been feelin' you all the while girl<br>I must confess  
>Girl let's just get married<br>I just wanna get married

Meet me at the altar  
>In your white dress<br>We ain't gettin' no younger  
>We might as well do it<br>Been feelin' you all the while girl  
>I must confess<br>Let's get married  
>Let's get married baby<br>Let's get married baby

(Puck Artie bring up the rest of the glee club and they do and dancing circle around them)

Baby baby baby baby baby baby

All I want you to do  
>Meet me at the altar<br>In your white dress  
>We ain't gettin' no younger<br>We might as well do it  
>Been feelin' you all the while girl<br>I must confess  
>Girl let's just get married<br>I just wanna get married

They finish the song and everyone turns around and sees Finn kneeling down in front of Quinn

"I know I already asked you this..but this time I want to do it the traditional way..in Front of your mother."Finn says turning his head to Ms. Fabray who's in tears and hugging Finn's mother Finn takes off Quinn's engagement ring and smiles at her Quinn smiles at him

"Lucy Quinn Fabray...in front of all of our friends and family...will you please marry me and be my wife?"Finn asked Quinn turns her head and looks at her mother who is smiling at them both

"yes...Yes YES!"Quinn says pulling him up by his collar and kisses his lips Finn smiles and pulls her closer to him as they kiss

"TO THE FUTURE MR. AND MRS. HUDSON!"Puck cheers

"Hudson it'll be Fabray."Quinn jokes Finn kisses Quinn's head and smiles at her

"We have to talk to your Mom."Finn says Quinn nods and they walk up to her

"Mom.."Quinn says Ms. Fabray smiles

"Hello my soon to be son in law.."Ms. Fabray smiles Finn looks at Quinn and they exchange loving looks

"Ms. Fabray to be honest we were scare of what you would think.."Finn says

"I just want the best for my Daughter and I've never seen her smile this big...so I guess this means you'll be going to California with us next Summer after graduation?"She asked Quinn's eyes widen and then she looks up at Finn who gives Ms. Fabray a confused look

"California?"Finn asked

"Yes Quinn is going there to pursue her modeling career she got a gig to be a Model for People magazine."She smiles proudly Finn looks at Quinn who has an apologetic look on her face and he looks down

"No She never mentioned it...will you excuse us for a moment."Finn says walking inside Quinn looks at her Mom then goes in after him

"Finn.."Quinn says Finn turns around and looks at her

"California?"He says

"I was going to tell you.."Quinn says

"So why didn't you?"Finn asked upset

"Because you proposed...and then got into Julliard...I didn't want you to be upset."Quinn says

"I'm upset because you didn't tell me...and that you would feel that you have to hide this from me.."Finn says

"If I told you what would you have said!"Quinn says

"I would have told you to go! It's an amazing opportunity."Finn asked

"But you want to go to Julliard...we'd be apart for 4 years!"Quinn says sitting down Finn sighs and sits next to her

"I don't want you to give up your dream of going to Julliard..."Quinn says

"And I don't want you to give up your dream of going to California.."Finn says Quinn looks at him

"Listen to me...we're gonna pursue our dreams...and we're gonna make the dream of us getting married come true too..."Finn says

"New York and California are thousands of miles away.."Quinn says

"You're right...but you're the only one I want to be with."Finn says cupping her cheek Quinn nods

"Plus we still have senior year to look forward to."Finn says leaning his head against hers Quinn

"I love you so much."Quinn says Finn smiles at her and kisses her lips Quinn kisses back then they hear a crash outside

"What the hell was that?"Quinn asked Finn stands up and they go outside they see the table on the ground and Mike trying to pull Puck off of someone

"PUCK!"Finn says running towards them and he lifts Puck off of Sam.

"What the hell is going on here?"Quinn asked

"THIS IDIOT CAME IN HERE YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"Puck yells

"Stop it Puck."Finn says Quinn looks at Sam and is furious

"I told you to stay away from us Sam."Quinn says

"I'm trying to apologize but Puckerman just punched me."Sam says

"You said Sorry now beat it."Burt says Finn looks at everyone and they all see mad

"Sam...look just go dude,"Finn says Sam looks at Quinn and at him

"Take care of her Finn...she deserves to be happy..even if it isn't with me."Sam says and leaves they all watch him leave and Finn pats Puck on the back

"Ice that hand dude"Finn says and walks to Quinn and she holds him

"Lets get back to the party!"Mr. Shue says

Finn and Quinn are sitting under the stars talking and Finn sees Rachel walking in with a gift in her hands

"Rachel.."Finn says Quinn turns her head Finn takes Quinn's hand and kisses it she smiles and nods at him then he walks to her

"You made it."Finn smiles Rachel nods and hands him the box

"It's a memorabilia all the pictures we took in a scrapbook...I thought you should have it."Rachel says Finn smiles

"Thanks.."He says

"So it's officially official you and Fabray are gonna be married SOME day."Rachel says Finn nods then gets quiet

"What is it?"She asked Finn turns around and sees Quinn dancing with Kurt Mercedes Mike and Tina

"Quinn's going to California after high school and I'll be in New York..."Finn says

"You're scared?"She asked Finn nods

"I told her everything would be okay..but I don't even know...I don't want her to know that I'm scared of not being with her.."Finn says

"You should tell her..."Rachel says Finn sighs

"I don't feel like I'm picking my future...I feel like I could lose the love of my life...and Senior year hasn't even started yet."Finn says

Quinn is laughing and she turns to see Finn and Rachel talking closely she can't help but feel jealous

"HEY GUYS!" Kurt stands on the table everyone looks up at him

"I have a surprise for everyone! EVERYONE IN GLEE except for Mr. Shue of course will be going to my Uncle's Vacation house with Finn and I next week!"Kurt smiles

"Which means.."Mercedes smiles

"ROAD TRIIIIIIP!"Puck and Mike yell out


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

~8:30 in the morning~ Finn and Kurt meet up with everyone at the dinner and get ready to go on the road trip

"I got my Lauren's family's mini van that seat 6."Puck says

"Alright you take Artie Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, and Laurenlea."Kurt says

I got my Mom's Van so Quinn, Myself, Cedes and Rachel are with Finn." Kurt smiles Puck laughs and pats Finn on the back who's leaning against the car with his head down

"Car will a bunch of chicks at least I got Mike and Artie."Puck says Finn shakes his head

"I take it no Sam?"Finn asked

"Forget him"Puck says putting things in the van

"Alright let's get this show on the road!"Kurt smiles and gets into the van everyone goes into the vans and Finn pulls Quinn to the side

"Hey I called last night you didn't answer."Finn says Quinn just looks at him with her sunglasses on Finn takes them off her face and he smiles at her

"You and Rachel were cozy last night."Quinn says Finn sighs

"We were just talking...what'd we say about trusting each other?"Finn says Quinn remembers and then she nods

"I'm sorry.."She says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"Go sit in the back with the girls...I'll be fine sitting alone up front while I drive"Finn smiles Quinn laughs and nods and kisses his lips

"In the car with Puck"

Puck Mike and Artie are dancing in the car with the girls listening to a road mix

"I wonder how Finn's doing with all the girls."Artie asked

"I'm sure he's singing show tunes with them."Puck laughs

"In the car with Finn"

(All)

"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
>So I made up my mind, it must come to an end<br>Look at me now, will I ever learn  
>I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control<br>There's a fire within my soul

(Kurt)

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
>One more look and I forget everything<p>

(Rachel)  
>Mamma mia, here I go again<br>My my, how can I resist you  
>Mamma mia, does it show again<br>My my, just how much I've missed you

(Mercedes and Quinn)

Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go  
>Mamma mia, now I really know<br>My my, I could never let you go

they all laugh and Quinn leans forward and kisses Finn's cheek Finn smiles and Quinn kisses the side of his head

"Please tell me you are out of CD's from Musicals."Finn says

"ONE MORE but it's something you'll like."Kurt smiles handing him the CD Finn pops in the CD and the Glee clubs voices start playing

"Is this us?"Mercedes asked

"Yeah We got it recorded during Nationals."Rachel smiles

"Finn I must admit you sound amazing."Kurt says

"Top Vocals."Mercedes says Finn begins to blush and then Quinn leans forward again and kisses the top of his head

"My Man the singer."Quinn smiles

"Julliard is lucky to be getting a male lead like you."Rachel says Finn shifts a little in his seat and pays attention to the road

"He may turn it down."Kurt says to Rachel

Rachel quickly turns her head

"Finn you can't turn down this amazing opportunity."Rachel says

"I haven't decided yet Rachel."Finn says

"Quinn convince him to go not many offers like this knock on a country boy's door."Rachel says Quinn turns her head and looks at Finn through the rear view mirror and actually agrees with Rachel

~At the gas station stop~

Finn walks out of the bathroom and sees Quinn waiting for him He smiles and walks towards her

"Last time you were waiting for me outside of the bathroom you asked me if we would be in love again."Finn says

"This time...I'm asking you to accept Julliard's offer."Quinn says

"We discussed this we agreed that we'd see how the year went THEN decide."Finn says

"But I see in your eyes that YOU WANT TO GO."Quinn says

"I want to be with you...our futures can wait why are you pushing this?"Finn asked

"Because OUR future can wait.."Quinn says Finn looks at her and then gets quiet

"Babe I hate to say it but Rachel's right, you've worked so hard to become the best football player, basketball player and singer...you deserve to get this shot."Quinn says Finn shakes his head

"Quinn...College is a year away why think about it now."Finn asked

"We have to..this is our last summer before things change."Quinn says

"Nothing's going to change okay I asked you to marry me and we're gonna be married."Finn says

"Eventually Babe...but right now...we have to true to ourselves."Quinn says

"LETS GO!"Puck yells starting his van

"Come on.."Finn says walking to the van a little upset

"Babe..."Quinn says following him

"Are we almost there?"Santana asked

"Almost, we gotta few more miles."Artie says looking at the GPS

"Where the hell is this place anyways?"Puck asked

"Just follow Finn, Kurt says his Uncle's place is the shizz."Artie says

"Text Kurt ask them if we're close.."Tina says

Finn is very quiet while he is driving and Quinn leans forward

"Finn.."She says

"I'm trying to drive Babe."Finn says Quinn sighs

"Look I'm just trying to think of you."Quinn says

"Think of me...seems like you're pushing me away."Finn says

"That's not true.."Quinn says and climbs over to sit in the front seat

"I want us to be together and I know after college in UCLA for me and Julliard for you we'll be together in the end...that's what you said too remember"Quinn says

"I'm just scared Q."Finn whispers Quinn looks at him surprised in all the years she's known Finn he's never said he was ever scared...ever.

"I think we're lost Kurt."Finn says

"Impossible follow Uncle's instructions."Kurt says

"I am and we're at a dead end.."Finn says stopping the car and getting out of the car

"What's going on?"Puck asked following him

"Kurt's Uncle gave him bad directions...we drove 4 hours to hit a dead end spot."Finn says looking around everyone gets out of the cars and looks at Kurt

"What I'll make a call there must be a little mix up."Kurt says getting on his phone

Quinn walks to Finn and they walk to the side of the car

"What are you scared of.."Quinn asked Finn closes his eyes and turns to face her

"I'm scared of not being with you...I know I kept saying everything will be fine, as long as we love each other we'll be fine...but not seeing you everyday...not being able to hold you let alone kiss you...what if I lose you again?"Finn says with sad eyes Quinn is surprised by his words and emotions and she's speechless

"Uhm I have no service."Kurt says everyone checks their cellphone and no one has service

"Kurt what the hell man!"Puck says charging at him Finn turns his head and stands in front of Kurt

"Hey back off...look we may not be able to go to Kurt's Uncle's place but we can still have fun right?"Finn says

"Yeah but where are we gonna sleep?"Mercedes asked

"We can camp out!"Mike smiles

"That sounds awesome!"Lauren smiles

"Fine but Kurt you're buying the beer."Puck says getting into the car

~In the woods~ Finn Puck and Mike are putting together fire and everyone else is laying out blankets

"Alright we got smores, hot dogs...buns...burgers and beer thanks to Kurt's money"Puck smirks and sits down and hands everyone a beer except for Quinn

"Since when do you drink?"Quinn asked Finn who opens the beer and drinks it down

"When you decided that you want me to be more than a thousand miles from you."Finn says Quinn sighs takes his hand and drags him away from the others

"What's their issue?"Santana asked

"Probably gonna get busy."Puck laughs

"I love you okay Don't ever forget that!"Quinn says upset

"You're mad at me? Shouldn't I be the mad one here?"Finn asked

"FINN I AM THINKING OF YOU AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TO JULLIARD BECAUSE THE THOUGHT OF YOU BEING AWAY FROM ME AND NEAR RACHEL SCARES ME! BUT THIS IS A DREAM THAT I KNOW YOU WANT TO FULFILL SO I WANT YOU TO HAVE IT!"Quinn yells as she cries Finn walks towards her and wipes her tears she jerks her head then he leans his body closer to her as she backs up into a tree

"I can sing anywhere...anywhere that'll take me...there's tons of school around the country that have great music programs...but there's only ONE Lucy Quinn Fabray in the world...and I don't want to risk losing her."Finn says

"You're not going to lose me...we're not gonna screw this up again."Quinn says pulling his closer to her

"I love you okay..no more talking about college, I just want to be with you."Finn smiles at her Quinn giggles and kisses him

"I love you so much Finn..."She says against his lips

~Back with the others~ Finn and Quinn finally walk back to the campfire and everyone is laughing as Artie and Puck play the guitar and rap

"Hudson lay a song on us boy."Puck says Finn sits down and Quinn sits in between his legs and lays her head on his shoulder

"Alright..."Finn smiles

Puck starts playing

(Artie)

Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,  
>Bring tears to your eyes<br>And all that surround you,  
>Are secrets and lies<br>I'll be your strength,  
>I'll give you hope,<br>Keeping your faith when it's gone  
>The one you should call,<br>Was standing here all along..

(Puck, Artie and Finn)

And I will take  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you  
>This I promise you<p>

(Finn)  
>I've loved you forever,<br>In lifetimes before  
>And I promise you never...<br>Will you hurt anymore  
>I give you my word<br>I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
>This is a battle we've won<br>And with this vow,  
>Forever has now begun...<p>

(All) Everyone starts slow dancing Finn takes Quinn into his arms and smiles at her  
>Just close your eyes (close your eyes)<br>Each loving day (each loving day)  
>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)<br>Till the day my life is through  
>This I promise you..<br>This I promise you..

(Finn)  
>Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)<br>When I hear you call  
>Without you in my life baby<br>I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Every word I say is true<br>This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
>This I promise you<br>Ooh, I promise you...

Everyone claps and Finn kisses Quinn and they sit lay down together and look up at the stars

"I love you."She says facing him Finn plays with her hair

"I love playing with your short hair."Finn says Quinn hits him Finn laughs and pulls her closer to him

"I mean I love you too."Finn says Quinn kisses him and they pull the blankets over their head

"Feeling Lucky Hudson?"Quinn asked unbuttoning his shirt Finn smiles and kisses her neck

"Protection.."She asked Finn closes his eyes then realizes Puck had them

"Puckerman has them."Finn says

"You told Puck to hold on to your condoms...WHY is holding YOUR condoms?"Quinn asked

"He knows we're...you know..."Finn says

"BABE! PRIVACY!"Quinn says

"Sorry but he kind of pulled it out of me...No pun intended."Finn says Quinn blushes

"Speaking of...Rachel Santana, Kurt Mercedes and Tina know we're sexually active."Quinn says

"How...did that happen?"Finn asked

"I told Santana then she blurted it out."Quinn says

"Why tell Santana?"He asked

"Because She was your first and we just wanted to compare notes.."Quinn says

"WHAT!"Finn yells out Quinn closes her eyes

"Babe.."Quinn laughs Finn blushes

"Don't be embarrassed...if its any consolation...we both agreed you're better than Puck"Quinn kisses him Finn rolls his eyes and kisses her lips

"Let's prove that theory again shall we."Finn smiles

"PROTECTION!"Quinn squeals and pushes him lightly Finn stands up and walks to Puck who's making out with Lauren

"PUCK!"Finn kicks him

"Ow what!"Puck asked

"Condoms."Finn says Puck throws his backpack at him and Finn walks back to Quinn She looks up at him and smiles

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"Finn asked laying over her Quinn kisses him and pulls the blanket over them


	18. Chapter 18

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

**(Gonna fast forward to the end of summer)**

Finn is at Quinn's house "helping" her pick out an outfit for school

"Does it matter?"Finn asked Quinn looks at him and nods

"Babe YES I don't know if I'll be a Cheerio this year so I have to look twice as hot!"Quinn smiles

"For who?"Finn stands up and pulls her close to him

"I don't know..maybe it'll get the new Freshmen to join glee club."Quinn laughs Finn rolls his eyes

"You are not going near them they're hormonal and desperate.**"**Finn says kissing her neck

"But you were hormonal and desperate last night."Quinn jokes and they fall on the bed Quinn pulls him into a kiss and slowly climbs on top of him

"You Mister Hudson better not let those underclassmen eye you I know they'll be undressing you with their eyes and that's My job."Quinn says finally unbuttoning his shirt and kisses his chest Finn moans and looks at her

"They can look all they want but I'm taken."Finn smirks Quinn kisses her way back to his lips and leans her forehead against his

"I love you."She says sincerely Finn looks at her and place her hand on his heart

"You have nothing to worry about I'm all yours...can't you tell by now?"Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses him passionately and Finn turns them over so he's on top and he lifts her shirt up and tosses it on the ground She bites her lip and looks at him confused

"what are you staring at?"She asked Finn leans down and kisses her stomach

"You're just so beautiful I can't believe you want to be with me...actually I can't believe you chose me."Finn says Quinn sits up and cups his cheek

"What's not to believe? You're kind, sweet, generous, thoughtful, very cute, adorable, sexy..."Quinn says kissing his lips and looks at him

"You're an amazing guy Finn and I could say all the reasons of why I love you but I'd rather just show you instead...I know when we first started dating I treated you like crap...but now I know that you deserve so much better than Me...better than the Quinn you had before.."Quinn says and sees a tear begin to shed down her boyfriends face she loved seeing his sensitive she was the only one who saw it

"I love you."Finn says Quinn nods

"I know you do..how about you show me?"Quinn says pulling him over her and he kisses her Quinn unbuckles his pants and Finn smiles at her and then his cellphone rings

"Do not answer that."Quinn says Finn turns his head and recognizes the ring tone

"It's Burt.."Finn says with a worried look Quinn sighs and kisses his forehead

"Go.."She says Finn gets up and answers his phone

"Burt?"

"_Finn it's your mother...come to the hospital quick"_

Finn hangs up and quickly jumps off the bed

"Babe?"Quinn says Finn turns to her and quickly puts his clothes on

"My Mom's in the hospital we gotta go."Finn says worried Quinn nods and gets dressed

"We're looking for ."Quinn says to the Nurse at the front desk Finn turns his head and pulls Quinn's arm to the other direction and they see Burt and Kurt standing outside the window

"What's going on?"Finn asked seeing Kurt in tears

"You're mother collapsed earlier after dinner...we talked to the doctor and she...she has cancer Finn."Burt says Quinn gasps and tears begin to fall down Finn's face

"N-no..y-y-you're lying...Kurt tell me he's kidding."Finn says getting upset

"I'm sorry Finn.."Kurt says Finn turns and sees his Mother through the glass window then he quickly walks away

"FINN!"Burt yells Quinn and Kurt watch him leave

"I'll go.."Quinn says running after him she looks for him everywhere then she finds him with his head buried in his hands

"Hey.."Quinn sits down next to him Finn quickly turns to her and begins to cry

"Baby it's gonna be okay...shh..I'm here for you."Quinn says holding him tightly after a few minutes Finn calms down and Quinn strokes his cheek

"She's the only real family I have left...I never knew my Dad...he died before I got to know him...now..."Finn stops and looks down

"You're Mom's tough...she'll fight this."Quinn says Finn looks at her and she sees the sadness in his eyes and kisses his eyes

~The next day~ Everyone meets up at Puck's Garage for a pre school party

"Where's Hudson?"Puck asked

"He's having family issues."Mercedes says

"You didn't hear about his mom?"Mike asked

"No what happen?"Puck asked

"She has cancer."Tina says

"What?"Puck says in shock

"They're still at the hospital."Kurt says walking inside

"Hey"Mercedes hugs him

"Finn and Quinn won't be able to make it, Finn doesn't want to leave his Mom's side."Kurt says

"We have to do something.."Tina says

"I got an idea."Lauren smiles

With Finn he's sitting next to his mother holding her hand and he looks at her and looks around the room

"Hey Mom...I hope you can me...last time we were in the hospital I was unconscious...You should have told us about this Mom...it's not fair that you had to suffer this alone..."Finn says

"S-son."

"Mom.'Finn says and hugs her tight

"Oh honey I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."She says holding him

"I'm gonna get the Doctor."Finn says

"Son..it can wait...but I need you to promise me something."She says

"What.."Finn says looking at her

" you'll look after Kurt and Burt...make sure they don't argue over Kurt's fashion magazines and his skirts..."She says Finn nods

"And You and Quinn WILL get married..."she says

"Mom nothing is going to happen to you...it can't...I can't lose the only family I have left."Finn cries

"Honey...You have Quinn...As a mother I know when someone is showing true emotions...Quinn loves you and wants to be in YOUR life...don't let her go again son..she'll take good care of you my boy...I only wish I could see you two walk down that aisle...and I wish I could see my boy getting married."She says

Finn closes his eyes

"Did they tell you how long you have?"Finn says scared to hear the answer

"That's up to God."She says wiping his tears away

After a few minutes Finn gets Burt and the Doctor then he walks into the lobby and sees Quinn reading a magazine waiting for him

"Hey.."He says sitting down next to her Quinn puts the magazine down and pulls him into a hug

"How's she doing?"She asked Finn leans his head against her and closes his eyes

"She doesn't think she's strong enough to fight this...she keeps saying its up to God."Finn says Quinn looks at him and kisses his forehead

"How are you holding up?"She asked holding his hand Finn looks at her and then just holds her

"Babe..is there anything I can do to help you through this?"She says

"You're here that's more than enough."Finn says Quinn looks at him and kisses his lips

"I'm here for you okay.."Quinn says finn nods and then Quinn's phone rings

"Sorry babe."She says and answers it it's Puck

"Puckermen now's not a good time."Quinn says

"Look I tried calling Finn but no answer you two gotta go to the lake it's important."Puck hangs up

"We have to go to the Lake Puck says it's important."Quinn says Finn nods

"What the big emergency?"Finn says not really wanting to be there Quinn holds his hand and they see everyone from Glee except Sam and Rachel there

"We have a song for you."Kurt smiles Finn sits down and watches everyone'

"We remember you sang this song last year when you thought My Baby with Q was yours..."Puck says Finn looks at Quinn and she joins their fellow glee members

(Kurt)

OH, WHY YOU LOOK SO SAD?  
>TEARS ARE IN YOUR EYES<br>COME ON AND COME TO ME NOW  
>DON'T BE ASHAMED TO CRY<br>LET ME SEE YOU THROUGH  
>'CAUSE I'VE SEEN THE DARK SIDE TOO<br>WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU  
>YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO<br>NOTHING YOU CONFESS  
>COULD MAKE ME LOVE YOU LESS<p>

(Everyone else)

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
>I'LL STAND BY YOU<br>WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
>I'LL STAND BY YOU<p>

(Puck walks to him and pats his back)

SO IF YOU'RE MAD, GET MAD  
>DON'T HOLD IT ALL INSIDE<br>COME ON AND TALK TO ME NOW  
>HEY, WHAT YOU GOT TO HIDE?<br>I GET ANGRY TOO  
>WELL I'M A LOT LIKE YOU<br>WHEN YOU'RE STANDING AT THE CROSSROADS  
>AND DON'T KNOW WHICH PATH TO CHOOSE<br>LET ME COME ALONG  
>'CAUSE EVEN IF YOU'RE WRONG<p>

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
>I'LL STAND BY YOU<br>WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
>I'LL STAND BY YOU<br>TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR  
>AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU<br>I'LL STAND BY YOU

(Quinn takes his hands and he stands up looking at her Finn does his adorable half smile and looks around him and everyone is singing to him)

AND WHEN...  
>WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU, BABY<br>YOU'RE FEELING ALL ALONE  
>YOU WON'T BE ON YOUR OWN<p>

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
>I'LL STAND BY YOU<br>WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
>TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR<br>AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU  
>I'LL STAND BY YOU<br>I'LL STAND BY YOU  
>WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU<br>I'LL STAND BY YOU  
>WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU<br>I'LL STAND BY YOU

"Thank you so much guys this means everything to me...especially you."Finn says looking down at Quinn She kisses his lips and smiles

"YO what about me?"Puck says Finn and Quinn turn around and Finn chuckles

"Thank you for being there too bro."Finn says

Finn is sitting on the grass watching his friends play catch then he turns his head to see the girls and Kurt dancing

"Hi.."Rachel says Finn turns around and smiles

"Hey...you missed a great number.."Finn says

"I visited your Mom."Rachel says Finn looks at her surprised

"Why?"He asked

"She asked me for a favor.."Rachel says

"What?"Finn asked

"To make sure you and Quinn walk down the aisle...I promised her I wouldn't get in the way of your relationship..."Rachel says

Finn smiles and chuckles

"She thinks she won't be able to be there at the wedding.."Finn says

"So why don't you change that?"Rachel says Finn turns his head

"You love Quinn...she loves you..."Rachel says

Finn looks out and sees Quinn dancing with Kurt and He smiles

"Are you suggesting Quinn and I get married sooner than we planned?"Finn asked

"Life's too short you know.."Rachel says Finn nods and smiles


	19. Chapter 19

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

Finn is staring at the lake and Quinn walks behind him kisses his shoulder

"Hi."She says Finn places his hands over hers and turns to face her

"Where have you been?"He asked

"I knew you needed your space so I gave it to you."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses his lips

"Thanks."He says Quinn cups his cheek

"I've missed that smile."She says Finn kisses her forehead and he looks deep into

"I wanted to bring something up with you."finn says Quinn smiles

"What is it?"she asked Finn takes her hands and kisses them Quinn gets a little nervous

"Let's get married next month."Finn says Quinn looks at him shocked

"What.."She says

"I know schools is a couple of days but, My mom may not make it...and she's certain she wants us to be married and be together but I want her there...to see how happy you make me...and to see us join and make our lives one."Finn says Quinn looks at him and smiles

"Is this really what you want?"Quinn asked Finn nods

"I talked to Kurt and Burt they agreed to give us the basement and it has shower and bathroom and kitchen area for us...it's small but it'll do for now until we decide how college will work for us."Finn says

"Babe I love you...and being your wife within the month would be amazing and having your mother there...would be the only thing I would want too."Quinn says Finn smiles and hugs her

"So we're gonna get married next month?"Finn asked Quinn nods and kisses him

"ONE MONTH!"Kurt and Mercedes yell

"For the last time yes...instead of yelling that same word for the millionth time help me plan."Quinn says

"Honey it's a month and it's 4 weeks meaning you're giving us 30 days to plan the wedding of your dreams!"Kurt says

"Kurt you know how fragile Carol's health is now...Finn wants her to be at the wedding...and I do too."Quinn says looking through magazines

"Where are you two going to live?"Mercedes asked

"Finn talked to Burt and we're gonna stay in the basement until we finish high school, then we'll see.."Quinn says

"Seems like you're really set on this.."Kurt says Quinn looks at her friends and smiles

"I love Finn..and I want him to be happy...and it was my idea to initially get married after Nationals...look Finn means the world to me and I love him...and the sooner we get married the better right...I wouldn't want to waste anymore time not being with him."Quinn says

"Looks like we're gonna have another Glee Wedding."Mercedes smiles and hugs Quinn

~With Finn and Burt~ They're moving everything around in the basement to the garage

"So Next month is the big day?"Burt asked Finn nods

"Thanks for letting me and Quinn stay in the basement while we figure things out I know I said we'd wait but right now with my Mom is the hospital life's just too short."Finn says

"Finn If I met your Mother in high school I'd probably be in the position you were in...asking her to marry me before college, have you two thought about it yet?"Burt asked

"I wanna go to New York she wants to go to California..."Finn says

"Marriage is a big step Finn..."Burt says

"I'm always going to put Quinn's needs first...once we're married and where ever she decides to go I'll be there with her as her husband."Finn says proudly

"You are becoming a man now son."Burt says and pats him on the back

"Mom..."Quinn says

"I heard about Carol how's she doing?"Her mom asked

"She looks so helpless Finn's trying to be strong but it's hard for him."Quinn says

"What else is on your mind Hon?"She asked Quinn looks at her Mom and takes a deep breath

"Finn and I decided to get married next month."Quinn says her Mom looks at her and nods

"What about California?"she asked

"If I get the offer I'll talk to Finn about it and we'll decide what to do...but that's not whats important...I'm going to marry Finn next month."Quinn says

"Honey this is a high school fling.."She says

"No..Mom...I'm engaged to him you were there...look I already lost one parent because HE wasn't supportive...if you ask me to choose you or Finn you know how my decision will be...I love him..."Quinn says Her Mom sighs and hugs her

"This is what you want..."She asked

"More than anything in the world...he really loves me Mom."Quinn says

"Alright...You have my blessing."She says

~First day of school~

Quinn and Santana are at their lockers and Santana smiles

"So I'm gonna be a brides maid right?"She asked Quinn laughs

"Yes I already told you."Quinn says

"How's Finnocence doing?"She asked

"I haven't spoken to him since yesterday afternoon he's busy at the hospital with his Mom."Quinn says

"You sure you're ready to be a wife at 18 Quinn?"Mike asked walking with Puck

"I love him..."Quinn says

"Plus they'll get to do it every night Finn must be stoked."Puck laughs

"Perv."Quinn and Santana both say

"Look I'm happy for you and my boy, with everything that's happened this year and last, you two deserve the happiness."Puck says

'Thanks Puckermen"Quinn says looking for Finn

"Where is the soon to be husband anyways?"Santana asked Quinn looks at her cellphone

_"On the roof I need you now plz come."- Finn_ Quinn looks at them

"I think I know where see you guys later."Quinn leaves her friends in confusion

"Finn...Finn...where are you?"Quinn asked looking around on the roof then she sees her old Cheerios uniform hung up

"Finn?"She says Finn walks behind her and taps her shoulder she slightly jumps and smiles at him

"You scared me what's going on?"She asked Finn points to her uniform

"Quinn Fabray...soon to be Quinn Hudson...you're the captain of the Cheerios again."Finn says

"W-what?"she asked

"Well I know last night I didn't call you because you thought I was in the hospital with my Mom but I was actually at Coach Sylvester's house...I convinced her to let you back on the Cheerios, as the Captain..it took hours of cleaning her house and fixing her European Car and giving it an oil change but I know you wanted this..."Finn says Quinn looks at him and smiles

"So last night you ask Sue to put me back on the Cheerios...why?"She asked Finn smiles

"It's Senior year...and I know you love Glee club, but you also love cheering...seeing you take charge in that squad makes you feel worthy then hey I want you to have that feeling."Finn says Quinn shakes her head and pulls him into a kiss "I feel worthy whenever I'm with you..."Quinn says Finn chuckles and smiles at her

"How's your Mom doing?"she asked Finn takes her hand and they sit on the bench

"She's getting weaker...most of the time when I visit her she's sleeping for hours on "Finn says sadly Quinn sits on his lip and kisses his forehead

"I told Kurt and Mercedes about the wedding they're planning it as we speak."Quinn says Finn slightly smiles

"Good I can't wait."Finn says leaning his forehead against her

"I wish I knew how to take your sadness and pain away...usually I know what to say to make you feel better but with your Mom's cancer I'm just at a loss for words Babe...what can I do to help you ease the pain?"Quinn says playing with his hair and looking at him

Finn closes his eyes and then looks at her

"Sing to me."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses him

_"The moment I wake up_  
><em>Before I put on my makeup<em>  
><em>I say a little pray for you<em>  
><em>While combing my hair now,<em>  
><em>And wondering what dress to wear now,<em>  
><em>I say a little prayer for you<em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
><em>and I will love you<em>  
><em>Forever, and ever, we never will part<em>  
><em>Oh, how I love you<em>  
><em>Together, forever, that's how it must be<em>  
><em>To live without you<em>  
><em>Would only meen heartbreak for me.<em>

_I run for the bus, dear,_  
><em>While riding I think of us, dear,<em>  
><em>I say a little prayer for you.<em>  
><em>At work I just take time<em>  
><em>And all through my coffee break-time,<em>  
><em>I say a little prayer for you.<em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
><em>and I will love you<em>  
><em>Forever, and ever we never will part<em>  
><em>Oh, how I'll love you<em>  
><em>Together, forever, that's how it must be<em>  
><em>To live without you<em>  
><em>Would only mean heartbreak for me.<em>

_I say a little prayer for you_

_I say a little prayer for you_

Quinn stands up and pulls Finn with and they start slow dancing she pulls him closer and smiles at him as she sings

_My darling believe me, ( beleive me)_  
><em>For me there is no one but you!<em>  
><em>Please love me too (answer his pray)<em>  
><em>And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)<em>  
><em>Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)<em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
><em>and I will love you<em>  
><em>Forever, and ever we never will part<em>  
><em>Oh, how I'll love you<em>  
><em>Together, forever, that's how it must be<em>  
><em>To live without you<em>  
><em>Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh) <em>

"Thank you."Finn smiles and kisses her cheek

"you're welcome...did you feel a little better?"She asked Finn kisses her

"You always help me. I love you."He says Quinn blushes and smiles

"I love you too Babe.."She says and kisses his lips


	20. Chapter 20

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

"Hey guys how's the first day of school going?"Mr. Shue asked the glee club

"Bottom of the heap again."Kurt says

"Doesn't matter it's senior year guys we gotta make everything count."Mercedes says

"Uhm I do have a number I want you guys to go over but where's Finn?"Mr. Shue asked

"He's at the hospital...his Mom is under remission and he wanted to be there."Quinn says

"Must be hard for him"He says everyone nods

"Quinn tell him his whole family is in our prayers."Mr. Shue says Quinn smiles and nods

~At the hospital~ Finn is watching his Mother through the window seeing her endure treatments and tears fall down his eyes

"son..."Burt says Finn quickly wipes his tears

"You okay?"He asked Finn closes his eyes

"Seeing her like this sucks."Finn says Burt nods

"She's trying to fight but sometimes I think that's too much to ask of her."Burt says Finn sighs

"I can't be in school knowing she's suffering like this..it's not fair."Finn says

"Life's never fair son..."He says

Quinn is rehearsing the dance number with everyone then she sees Kurt walking inside wiping tears from his eyes

"Kurt?"Mercedes asked

"My Dad just called me...Mom's..uhm she's really having a hard time with the treatments.."He says everyone stops what they're doing and walks to him

"Quinn Finn needs you.."He says Quinn nods and she walks out of the choir room

Finn is sitting down outside his Mom's room with his hands covering his face Quinn runs down the hall is heart broken seeing her boyfriend this sad

"F-Finn.."Quinn says and kneels down in front of him Finn looks up at her and is relieved to see her face

"What are you doing here you should be at Cheerios practice or Glee.."Finn says Quinn holds his face and kisses him passionately she puts as much passion as she can just so she can take the pain he's feeling Finn slowly pulls away and Quinn looks into his eyes

"Let's get you out of here okay."Quinn says holding his hand and they walk to her car Quinn drives him to the basketball courts and they sit down and Quinn looks at Finn and holds his hand

"Talk to me.."Quinn says Finn turns his head

"About what.."He asked

"What you're feeling.."Quinn says leaning her chin on his shoulder

Finn sighs and shakes his head "You have to let me in..I can't help you if I don't know what you're feeling please just let me help you."Quinn says on the brink of tears Finn looks at her and leans his head against hers

"I want to help you, please just tell me how."Quinn says Finn wipes her tears and he kisses her lips

"How do I be happy when my mother's in agony...I love you being here for me Babe but it's hard to get a grip on everything right now"Finn says Quinn cups his cheek and kisses him

"How do I help you?"Quinn asked looking sincerely into his brown eyes Finn "You're helping me in more ways than one...and even when I don't say it I hope you know that it means the world to me.."Finn says Quinn smiles and hugs him they stay at the park for a while and then they go to Finn's house and they walk into his room

"It's late you've have a hard day I'm gonna head home okay."Quinn says

"Quinn..."Finn says Quinn turns around and smiles "Yes?"She says

"Stay here with me tonight...I don't want to be alone.."Finn says Quinn bites her bottom lip then closes his door and she smiles

"Of Course.."She says and slips off her shoes and she lays on his bed with him

"How was glee club?"He asked running his hand through her hair

"We learned a new number wants to see how you sound on the vocals...and I'll show you the dance steps just don't crush my toes."Quinn jokes Finn kisses her head and holds her tight

"Hey what's on your mind?"Quinn asked turning so she looks up at him

"I just really missed you today.."Finn says Quinn leans up and kisses him

"I missed you too so much."She says Finn laces their fingers together and Quinn sits up and lifts her shirt over her head Finn looks at her and she lays on top of him

"What are you doing?"He asked

"Isn't it obvious?"She smirks at him Finn looks down and Quinn lifts his chin up to look into his eyes

"Let me heal you..."Quinn says Finn is at a loss for words and Quinn unbuttons his shirt and tosses it on the floor and kisses his neck then his chest then kisses over his heart and looks up at him Finn cups her face and she kisses his lips

"Please let me take the pain away just for one night."Quinn says Finn kisses her passionately and Quinn pulls open Finn's drawer in search of protection and she smiles at him and shuts off his light

They make love and for that moment Finn forgot about all the pain and sadness while making love to the love of his life, the only girl who could take away the pain he was feeling

Finn slowly opens his eyes and sees his beautiful fiancee sleeping next to him he quietly gets up and looks at his cellphone seeing a text from Burt

_Hey Kiddo, you're Mom's just resting right now tomorrow you better stay in school all day Glee club needs you tell Kurt I'm sleeping at the hospital just in case Carol needs anything. See you soon Kid.- Burt_

Finn puts his phone down and decides to take a shower to take away the hospital smell or was it the smell of just having made love to his girlfriend what ever it was he just needed to cleanse Finn closes his eyes and lets the hot water pour down his face and body then he sees images of him Mom in the hospital once he feels hands on his back quickly jumps

"Hey its me.."Quinn says wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his back Finn sighs and runs his hand through his wet hair

"I thought you were asleep."He says taking a deep breath

"I missed you next to me."Quinn says turning him around to kiss him "Thank you for earlier."Finn says

"I love you."She says Finn kisses deeply and looks at her then they hear Quinn's cellphone ringing

"I'll get that then we can head to school."Quinn says

"You dont want to change clothes?"He asked

"I'll just wear your sweats a tank top and your jacket."Quinn says and kisses him leaving the shower

~At school~ Finn goes to his locker and sees a get well soon Mrs. Hummel card from the football team on his locker he looks at it and places it inside his locker

"Hey Bro."Puck says Finn turns his head and gives him a nod

"Look...whatever you need I'm here for you."Puck says Finn gives him half a smile

"Thanks Man..."Finn says

"For free period lets throw the football around."Puck nudges him Finn shakes his head

"I gotta learn the songs for glee club maybe tomorrow?"Finn says Puck nods

"We need our leader back..and I dont just mean in glee or football."Puck says Finn nods

Quinn is in study hall and she sees Finn sitting on the other side of the room with Mike and Artie talking to him but he seems to be zoning out she sighs and it breaks her heart to see him like this she's always used to him cheering her up.

"Did you try sex?"Santana asked Quinn rolls her eyes

"San this is serious...he's so sad it's so unlike Finn."Quinn says

"It's hard for him...imagine if the only real family you had left was gonna die soon..."Santana says

"I don't know how to help me...i try to talk to him about it but he shuts me out.."Quinn says

"It's Finn he's used to everyone idolizing him...he doesn't know how to be vulnerable."Santana says Quinn realizes she's right..and gets an idea

Finn walks into the choir room and sees Ms. Pillsbury and everyone from glee and Coach Bieste sitting there

"Whats going on..."He asked confused Mr. Shue stands up and walks to him

"You always said performing allowed you to express yourself...so since you can't talk to us about this...sing it."He says handing Finn the mic. Finn looks around and then nods putting his backpack down Finn walks to Puck who's holding the guitar and tells him the song Puck nods

(Finn)

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _  
><em>Cause I know that you feel me somehow <em>  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be <em>  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now <em>

_And all I can taste is this moment _  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life <em>  
><em>Cause sooner or later it's over <em>  
><em>I just don't want to miss you tonight <em>

_And I don't want the world to see me _  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me _  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am <em>

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _  
><em>Or the moment of truth in your lies <em>  
><em>When everything seems like the movies <em>  
><em>Yeah you bleed just to know your alive <em>

Finn's emotions start to get the best of him and tears begin falling down his face when he looks at everyone he sees Rachel tearing up Kurt in tears and Quinn wiping her tears away he basically made everyone cry even the guys_  
><em>

_And I don't want the world to see me _  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am <em>

_I don't want the world to see me _  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am <em>

_I just want you to know who I am _  
><em>I just want you to know who I am <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am <em>

Finn finishes his song and crouches down as he cries Quinn quickly stands up and holds him

"Baby shhh...it's okay.."Quinn whispers in his ear Finn holds her tight and starts to cry more everyone decides to walk to them and embraces Finn and Quinn in a bear hug

"We're here for you man."Puck says patting his back

"What do you do when you're strongest player is at his weakest?"Coach Bieste asked Ms. Pillbury and the two are also at a loss for words


	21. Chapter 21

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content~**

Everyone pulls away and and they see Finn and Quinn in a tight embrace

"Let's give them a moment alone."Mr. Shue says and everyone else leaves the choir room Quinn looks at him Finn runs his hand through his hair

"D-did I just cry in front of everyone.."Finn says Quinn places a hand on his face "It made you look sexy."Quinn says trying to make him laugh Finn looks at her and sighs

"Too early to joke."Quinn says Finn sits down and takes Quinn on his lap "I- I think I'm ready to talk.."Finn says Quinn smiles

"I'll go get Puck or Kurt."Quinn says

"No...I want you."Finn says Quinn nods

"I'm here to listen."She says Finn sits up and looks at her " I can't lose her Quinn...she's where I get my strength from...shes the reason why I'm doing everything football basketball glee club...shes the reason why I'm still on this planet you know..."Finn says

"And you think that if she's gone or anything happens to her you may not have it all together."Quinn asked Finn nods

"Babe your mom has taught you to become the greatest guy I have ever met, you're a role model to so many guys at school...and everyone idolizes you...and I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU...god forbid anything happen to your Mom but you'll be fine.."Quinn says smiling at him

Finn looks at her

"What if I disappoint you?"He asked with tears in his eyes

"You could never do that Babe...I'm your number one fan..."Quinn says Finn looks at her and she wipes his tears

"I will be strong for you if you're not ready to be strong yet."Quinn says Finn slowly smiles and pulls her into a kiss

"How did I ever get an amazing caring kind person like you to be my fiancee?"He asked Quinn smiles pulls him closer to him

"It helps that you're hot...come here..."She says and pulls him into another kiss

"While you and Finn were probably making out.."Kurt says Quinn rolls her eyes

"NO we were talking he finally opened up with me."Quinn smiles proudly

"Mercedes and I planned out the wedding all you two have to do is pick the date next month."Kurt says

"Kurt.."Quinn smiles

"Since Mom's been in the hospital I took the liberty of trying to surprise you and Finn and he deserves a memorable wedding with his princess."Kurt says Quinn smiles and hugs him

"Thank you"Quinn says

Finn walks out to the parking lot and smiles when he see Kurt and Quinn hugging

"Babe"Quinn smiles and jumps on him Finn holds her and kisses her lips

"What's going on?"He asked

"Kurt planned the entire wedding we just have to pick a date."Quinn says Finn looks at both of them and a big smile appears on his face one they havent seen in a long time Quinn hugs him tightly and smiles

"thanks Kurt you're the best bro"Finn says

"Anything for you Brother of mine."Kurt smiles

"So Let's pick a day!"Quinn smiles Finn cups her cheek

"What day would you like to get married?"Finn asked Quinn smiles

"I'll let you know tonight?"Quinn says Finn nods and looks at her watch on her wrist

"Kurt we gotta go to the hospital...Babe I'll see you later?"Finn asked Quinn nods and kisses him goodbye

"Hey I never got to thank you."Finn says to Kurt at the hospital

"This is hard on everyone Finn...and if you can't let us in at least let Quinn know how you're feeling she will be your wife in a couple of weeks."Kurt smiles Finn nods and they see Burt walk out of the room

"Come on boys she's ready to see you."He smiles

Quinn is shopping for a wedding dress with Mercedes and Santana

"So did you two talk?"Mercedes asked

"Yeah we did...he's just scared to lose his Mom you know...especially since she's so young."Quinn says looking though dresses

"How about this dress Q."Santana pulls it off the rack it's a white strapless gown with lace and silk material Quinn gasps and smiles

"San it's beautiful."Quinn says

"TRY IT ON!'They both yell Quinn laughs and nods

"I wonder who will tie the knot next...Lauren and Puck?"Santana asked

"I doubt it...Lauren and Puckerman dont seem like the long lasting couple"Mercedes laughs

"No I didn't think so either."Santana says

"So who are you seeing now a days?"She asked Santana smiles

"No one serious yet.."she smirks Quinn walks out and her friends smiles

"Quinn.."Mercedes smiles widely

"Girl you look amazing."Santana says

"I love this dress...I hope Finn will love it too."Quinn says

"You could wear a paper bag and Finn would still love you."Mercedes says Quinn laughs and nods

"And I picked the date for us to be married too."Quinn says

"When!"They both asked

"On our anniversary...the 15th"Quinn smiles

"That's great Q."Santana smiles

Finn and his Mom are talking and he smiles

"Mom Next month Quinn and I are going to get married.."Finn says

"Son...thats so sudden."She says Finn shakes his head

"The way I see it we love each other and the sooner the better right..and you being there for my wedding would be the best gift ever."Finn smiles

"Oh son...Thank you."She smiles Finn kisses her forehead and then his phone rings

"Its Quinn I'll be right back okay."Finn smiles and leaves her and Kurt to talk

"Babe.."Finn answers

"The 15th."She says Finn raises his eyebrow

"15?...what?"Finn asked

"Is when we should get married next month!"Quinn says Finn smiles

"Alright then the 15th it is...Kurts got the location and Priest set and our friends and family will attend."Finn says

"I love you babe."Quinn says

"God I love you too...so much."Finn says

"See you soon."Quinn kisses her phone and hangs up

"She set a day."Finn smiles

"Oh when!"Kurt asked Carol smiles

"The 15th that'll be our anniversary .."Finn smiles

"Where will the honeymoon be?"Burt asked Finn chuckles

"I uh don't know we don't have much saved for it...so we're just gonna stay here."Finn says

"Nonsense...Burt and I have an early gift...Burt give it to him."Carol says Finn looks at Burt and he hands him two tickets Finn looks at them

"Two tickets to Hawaii..."Finn says in shock

"You two deserve it."Burt smiles Finn hugs him and then his mom

"Quinn will love it I'm sure."Finn smiles

"Well we gotta get you a tux Mr. soon to be Fabray."Kurt laughs Finn smiles and nods

Next day at school Quinn walks to her locker and sees a note

_I love you Babe, No one gets me the way you do XOXOXO - Finn_ Quinn smiles and looks around for the tall handsome guy but he's nowhere to be found she sighs and goes to class

Finn is lifting weight and he sees Sam walking towards him

"Hey."Sam says Finn looks at him and then around

"Making sure Puck isn't here to punch you."Finn says Sam nods

"I never got to apologize for my actions..I was an idiot and Im ready to accept the fact that I lost Quinn to you.."Sam says Finn nods

"That's brave of you dude and It's alright honestly...but I don't know if Quinn and everyone else is over it just give it time and they'll ease you back into the group."Finn says

"I just wanted you to know my Family and I are going back to Tennessee...my dad thinks we should go back and start over there."Sam says Finn nods

"It was great having you in our lives when we did ...everyone will miss you.."Finn says

"I doubt it...but you were my first friend here in Lima..so I wanted to say thanks for everything even though I tried to take it all from you."Sam says Finn nods and shakes his hand

"Take care Man."Finn says

~In the choir room~

Everyone is sitting together listening to Mr. Shue's lesson and then finn raises his hand

"Yes Finn?"

"I uhm...I just wanted to say Thanks to all of you who've been there for Me and Kurt...especially Puck and well Quinn so I was wondering if I could sing a song for you guys."Finn says

"That'd be wonderful."Rachel smiles Quinn looks at her then at finn and smiles

(Finn)

When dreaming I'm guided to another world  
>Time and time again<br>At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
>'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place<br>'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
>From the life I live when I'm awake<br>So let's go there  
>Let's make our escape<br>Come on, let's go there  
>Let's ask can we stay?<p>

Puck stands up and starts playing the guitar and smiles at Finn

Kurt smiles and drags Quinn and Mercedes to the front of the room everyone smiles

Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place where blind men see<br>Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place with golden streets<p>

Although I would like our world to change  
>It helps me to appreciate<br>Those nights and those dreams  
>But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights<br>If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
>The only difference is<br>To let love replace all our hate  
>So let's go there<br>Let's make our escape  
>Come on, let's go there<br>Let's ask can we stay?

Finn walks to Quinn and leans his forehead against hers and sings straight to her Quinn smiles at him and dances with him

Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place where blind men see<br>Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place with golden streets<p>

So lets go there, lets go there,  
>Come on, lets go there<br>Lets ask can we stay?

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
>Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams<br>And make them mine  
>Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams<br>And make them mine

Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place where blind men see<br>Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place with golden streets<p>

Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place where blind men see<br>Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place with golden streets<p>

"Great Job finn.."Mr. shue smiles Finn looks around at his smiles and smiles then he looks at Quinn and hugs her

**_I need wedding suggestions because in 2 chapters FUINN IS getting MARRIED! Give me some ideas on what you wanna see happen!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content**

Finn and Quinn are in her room going over Calculus problems and Quinn looks at him and sees a smile on his face which means he understands the material

"Babe.."Quinn says Finn looks up at her and smiles she kisses him and pulls away

"Have you started writing your vows yet?"she asked playing with his collar Finn smiles and nods

"Yeah actually I've been writing them since last week."Finn says Quinn's smile widens

"Really! Me too."Quinn says Finn leans closer to her and kisses her

"I can't wait to hear them"Finn says then his cellphone rings

"I'll be right back.."Finn says and walks outside to answer his phone Quinn looks up at the calculus book and then flips the page and she sees something Finn wrote she smiles

"Its his vows...I shouldn't look..."Quinn smiles then turns around and look at the paper

_"I know you're gonna kill me for calling you Lucy but I'll take a risk calling you that for the next 5 minutes...I met you about 3 years ago in freshmen year it was easy becoming your friend you just transferred and you were ready to let anyone who wanted to be your friend into your life...so I walked up to you and talked to you...little did I know that in those few moments of talking to you and sharing my cookies with you I would fall in love with You Lucy Quinn Fabray...I think everyone knows how hard our relationship has been, we've been through so many trials in the past 2 years that it's amazing we're still here together to tell the tale or how we still love one another..." _Tears fall down Quinn's face and then she hears Finn walking back inside

"That was Kurt he says hey"finn says sitting back on her bed

"How's your mom?'She asked wiping her tears

"Sleeping...you alright?"He asked turning her to look at him Quinn nods

"Yeah I'm great I just read something really amazing in this book."Quinn lies Finn looks at the calculus book

"Whats amazing about Calculus?"He asked Quinn leans her head on his arm

"You just have to look deeper into it."She says Finn leans backwards grabs her face and kisses her lips

"You're so adorable."Finn says Quinn kisses him back

"You read his vows?"Mercedes says on the other line Quinn lays down on her bed after Finn left her house to go back home

"Yeah and it was amazing."Quinn says

"You cheater."Mercedes laughs

"I haven't even started mine,"Quinn says

"You love him just tell him how you feel."Mercedes says

"I'm not very good at that.."Quinn says

"And you want him to express himself with you?...Hypocrite."She laughs Quinn laughs

"I just want him to know I love him.. and want to be with him forever."Quinn says Mercedes smiles on the other line

"Why don't you just sing to him?"She asked Quinn sits up quickly

"That's an amazing idea!"She says

~The next few weeks at school~ Finn is at his locker looking for his text book and Rachel drags him to into the auditorium

"Whoa...Hi Rachel, what's going on?"He asked

"I wanted to sing you a song before you and Quinn get married next week."Rachel says Finn smiles

"Sure I have time."Finn says and sits down

"I was looking for songs to sing at your and Quinn's wedding..but I had to sing this to you..it's how I feel."Rachel says

_"I am not the kind of girl_  
><em> Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<em>  
><em> But you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em> Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

_ I sneak in and see your friends_  
><em> And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel<em>  
><em> And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<em>  
><em> Somewhere back inside a room<em>  
><em> Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<em>

_ This is surely not what you thought it would be_  
><em> I lose myself in a daydream<em>  
><em> Where I stand and say<em>

_ Don't say "Yes", run away now_  
><em> I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<em>  
><em> Don't wait or say a single vow<em>  
><em> You need to hear me out<em>  
><em> And they said, "Speak now"<em>

_ Fond gestures are exchanged_  
><em> And the organ starts to play<em>  
><em> A song that sounds like a death march<em>  
><em> And I am hiding in the curtains<em>  
><em> It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be<em>

_ She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_  
><em> But I know you wish it was me,<em>  
><em> You wish it was me,<em>  
><em> Don't you?<em>

_ Don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
><em> I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<em>  
><em> Don't wait or say a single vow,<em>  
><em> You need to hear me out,<em>  
><em> And they said, "Speak now".<em>  
><em> Don't say "Yes", run away now,<em>  
><em> I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<em>  
><em> Don't wait or say a single vow,<em>  
><em> Your time is running out,<em>  
><em> And they said, "Speak now".<em>

_ Oh, la, la_  
><em> Oh, oh<em>  
><em> Say a single vow<em>

_ I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_  
><em> There's the silence, there's my last chance.<em>  
><em> I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.<em>  
><em> Horrified looks from everyone in the room<em>  
><em> But I'm only looking at you.<em>

_ I am not the kind of girl_  
><em> Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<em>  
><em> But you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em> Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

Rachel smiles as she sings to him and Finn just watches her feeling a little weird about everything going on_  
><em>

_ So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
><em> I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<em>  
><em> Don't wait or say a single vow,<em>  
><em> You need to hear me out,<em>  
><em> And they said, "Speak now".<em>  
><em> And you'll say "Let's run away now,<em>  
><em> I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.<em>  
><em> Baby, I didn't say my vows,<em>  
><em> So glad you were around<em>  
><em> When they said, "Speak now". <em>Finn claps and then walks to her

"That was amazing...and you did an amazing job, and I'm glad you care about me I am..but I'm sorry...I'm in love with Quinn and I'm going to marry her next week...I'm sorry Rachel I really am.."Finn says

"Just tell me what you see in her"Rachel asked crying Finn looks at her

"She's tough on the outside but deep down she's more fragile than glass, and I need her more than she needs me...we just understand each other."Finn says

"Because you're both popular."Rachel says

"I don't care about popularity...far from it...at first I thought thats what I thought Quinn was after but it's not...after seeing how's she's been there for me these past few months I'm more sure than ever that she and I are going to be together forever."finn says Rachel looks at him and cries walking out of the auditorium

Finn walks backs into the halls and sees Quinn leaning on his locker and he smiles "How's my baby doing?"Finn says cupping her cheek Quinn leans and kisses his lips

"We're gonna be married next week Babe"Quinn smiles Finn remembers something and gets something from his backpack

"Speaking of...my parents got us tickets for our honeymoon."Finn says Quinn looks at them and smiles

"To where..."She asked and opens the envelope "OH MY GOSH HAWAII"She squeals Finn smiles

"I knew you'd love it!"Finn says and kisses her forehead and she smiles

"This is amazing Babe! Oh We're gonna have the best time!"Quinn says hugging him tightly

"As long as you're here I don't care where we'll be."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses him

"I love you.."She says

"I love you too babe.."Finn says Quinn gets an idea

"Come with me."She says and pulls him into the choir room

"What.."He asked Quinn drops her bag and takes out a long box from her bag Finn smiles at her

"I know we get married next week and I'm slowly packing my things but I think you should have these..."Quinn says Finn opens the box and smiles

"Drum sticks..."Finn says Quinn turns them

"Signed by Steve Smith."She says Finn looks at her in shock

"Babe these are...incredible thank you."Finn says hugging her

"Well we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives next week I want to be a good wife..."Quinn says Finn looks at her and kisses her lips passionately

"You're going to be an amazing wife."Finn says Quinn smiles at him

"So test them out!"Quinn says Finn looks at her and shakes his head

"Babe you don't drum with these this is iconic a collectable."Finn says Quinn laughs

"I remember when you tried to teach me how to play the drums I poked you in the eye with the stick."She says Finn nods and sits down near the drum set and signals her to sit on his lap he takes out the red drum sticks Quinn smiles as Finn reaches his hands over hers and they start playing

"I'm doing it"She smiles Finn laughs and starts kissing her neck Quinn stops playing and she turns her head so Finn gets better access to her neck she turns her head and kisses him on the lips Finn slowly slides his hand in her skirt and Quinn pulls away to moan

"I know we're still in school but...janitor's closet or something?..."Finn says Quinn raises her eye brow and slowly gets off his lap

"What..did I say something wrong?...you seemed liked you enjoyed it."Finn says

"I know we haven't had sex in more than a month...and I admit I really want to but..."Quinn says Finn looks at her and closes the classroom door and leans her against her wall and pulls their bodies close together Quinn closes her eyes and moans as Finn pulls her really close to his body

"I think we should wait until the wedding..or after"Quinn says her words stops Finn from pulling her closer close to his and he looks at her

"Please tell me you still wanna marry me."Quinn says Finn chuckles a little

"You're...joking right?"He asked Quinn shakes her head

"I just think us having sex again would be MORE special if we waited until after the wedding."Quinn says Finn looks at her and then closes his eyes

"I think you're idea is great.."Finn says Quinn smiles wide

"Really?"She says Finn nods

"If you want to wait until after the wedding then I can do that...I'd do anything for you."Finn says Quinn leans up close to him and kisses his lips

"I uh...gotta go to the weight room."Finn says

"Why you don't have gym today."Quinn says

"Yeah but Im gonna need a cold shower."Finn says walking away from her Quinn laughs and shakes her head

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FUINN WEDDING...2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT AND IM ALREADY THINKING OF MY NEXT FUINN FANFIC :) NEW PLOT AND EVERYTHING!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content RATED R MATERIAL~  
><strong>

Finn wakes up and smiles

"I'm getting married today.."He says Kurt bursts through his door

'BROTHER OF MINE IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!"Kurt yells Finn smiles and gets out of bed and hugs Kurt

"I can't believe I'm about to Marry the woman I'm in love with."Finn says

"Let's get you ready then!"Kurt says

~With Quinn~

She is getting her hair done and Mercedes walks in

"Did you pick a song yet?"She asked

"Yes I did."Quinn smiles

"Let's get you married girl!"Mercedes smiles Quinn stands up and they start jumping

~At the lake~ Everything is set up for a wedding Kurt is running around finalizing everything

"WHERE IS THE GROOM!"Kurt yells at Puck he rolls his eyes

"He's getting ready shut up and take a breath"Puck says

Finn is putting on his Tuxedo and he looks in the mirror and smiles thinking about Quinn he picks up his cellphone and calls Quinn

"It's Finn."Quinn answers her phone

"Babe.."She says

Finn smiles "In about 3 hours I'll see you walking down that aisle and you're gonna be my wife."Finn says

"I know I can't wait to see you all handsome in your tux.."Quinn says smiling Mercedes and Santana smile seeing how happy their friend is

"Quinn I love you so much."Finn says

"You're not gonna leave me at the alter are you?"Quinn jokes but is a little serious at the same time remembering her dream

"I'll never leave you."Finn says Quinn smiles

"I love you..Finn"She says Finn smiles then Kurt walks behind him

"FINN HANG UP THE PHONE NOW!"He yells Quinn laughs on the other line and Finn sighs

"See you soon..."Finn says

"Bye."Quinn hangs up and turns to her friends

"Let's get this show on the road!"Santana smiles

It's almost time for the ceremony to begin and Finn takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror again and smiles

"Wedding jitters?"Burt asked Finn turns around and nods

"A little...I mean I know you and Mom agreed to let us stay in basement for a while but I'm just worried about everything after...how will I be as a husband"Finn says looking down

"If you love her, you'll do everything in your power to make her happy..."Burt pats him on the back then they see Carol wheeled in by Puck

"Mom."Finn smiles big and she smiles at him and hugs him "Son I am so happy for you and Quinn..."She says Finn smiles

"I told you that you would be able to see our wedding."Finn says Carol smiles

"It's almost time."Puck says Finn nods

"Here we go.."Finn says to his parents

Quinn is in the wedding car and she looks at her Mom

"Honey I am so proud of you...and I'm glad you're taking this California trip.."She says Quinn looks at her

"Yeah I just have to tell Finn after the honey moon..."Quinn says and closes her eyes

"He's going to say yes...he'd be a horrible husband if he didn't"She says

"Mom I want Finn to be happy..."Quinn says

"Then leave him in Ohio...or New York...Quinn you're going to California you may be getting married today But I am still your mother."She says

"Let's go it's time"She says and gets out of the Car Quinn takes a deep breath and walks out of the car

Finn is walking down the aisle and smiles at all the guests he sees Rachel standing at the mic and he smiles at her thankful she came although he didnt love her anymore she still meant a lot to him and her friendship meant a lot too...he is walked down by his Mom after Kurt Puck and Mike stand behind him and Finn leans down to kiss his mom

_There were bells on a hill_  
><em> But I never heard them ringing<em>  
><em> No, I never heard them at all<em>  
><em> Till there was you<em>

_ There were birds in the sky_  
><em> But I never saw them winging<em>  
><em> No, I never saw them at all<em>  
><em> Till there was you<em>

_ Then there was music and wonderful roses_  
><em> they tell me in sweet fragrant meadows<em>  
><em> of dawn and dew<em>

_ There was love all around_  
><em> But I never heard it singing<em>  
><em> No I never heard it at all<em>  
><em> Till there was you<em>

Rachel is singing and she looks at Finn who is smiling at her singing and she smiles at him then looks at Puck who is eyeing her and she gives him a slight wink Puck chuckles and gives her a head nod

_ Then there was music and wonderful roses_  
><em> they tell me in sweet fragrant meadows<em>  
><em> of dawn and dew<em>

"What about Lauren?"Mike asked

"She dumped me."Puck says smiling at Rachel Finn and Kurt turn around

"Zizes dumped you?"Kurt laughs

"Guys this is my wedding."Finn says

"Sorry" they all say

_There was love all around_  
><em> But I never heard it singing<em>  
><em> No, I never heard it at all<em>  
><em> Till there was you<em>  
><em> Till there was yo<em>u

The wedding march begins to play and everyone stands up Finn turns his head and sees Brittany, Santana and Mercedes taking their standing positions then first and then slowly walking beside her He looks at her in amazement and everyone is in awe of Quinn's beauty

"She's beautiful."Kurt whispers Finn's eyes never leave Quinn

Quinn greets everyone with a smile and then turns her attention to the man who holds her heart She smiles seeing Finn looking very handsome in his tuxedo who is just staring at her she stops and Ms. Fabray places Quinn's hand into Finn and she smiles then takes a seat

"Hi.."She says Finn smiles kisses her hands

"You're breath taking."Finn says Quinn places her hand on his cheek and they turn to their minister

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous commencement of Finn Christopher Hudson and Lucy Quinn Fabray...let us begin with the vows...Finn you first."He says

"Before you start I kind of read the first part."Quinn says everyone laughs and Finn looks at her and chuckles

"You cheated...since you read the first part...he's the second,"He laughs Quinn smiles and looks at him

"I didn't think you and I would ever get to this point in our life...let's be honest I never thought I would ever love you again after what happened but the more I think about it the more I realized You taught me everything about Love that I ever needed to know...you taught me that love doesn't come easy, it's hard and if you're not really 100 percent willing to give your all to save that love it's not worth it...with you I'm want to give my all into our relationship, I want to be with you now, tomorrow, next week, next year, for the next decade...and I want to have kids of our own and raise them knowing how much I love their mother, when I see you I don't just see a typical cliche, I see the rest of my life, I look into your eyes and I see a future with you and I see us being happy loving one another...and I promise to protect you, make you laugh, make you truly believe that TRUE love exists everyday because Lucy, we're living it...we're each others puppy love , first love, true love great love,..I love you."Finn says

everyone is brought to tears by Finn's vows especially Quinn

Puck takes out a tissue and blows into it

"Dude suck it up."Mike says Puck wipes his tears "It was so beautiful."Puck cries

"Lucy your turn."The minister says

"I actually wanted to sing to you...if that's alright?"Quinn says Finn smiles and nods Quinn walks over to the band and Santana Tina and Brittany stand behind her for her back up vocals

_From this moment life has begun_  
><em> From this moment you are the one<em>  
><em> Right beside you is where I belong<em>  
><em> From this moment on<em>

_ From this moment I have been blessed_  
><em> I live only for your happiness<em>  
><em> And for your love I'd give my last breath<em>  
><em> From this moment on<em>

_ I give my hand to you with all my heart_  
><em> Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start<em>  
><em> You and I will never be apart<em>  
><em> My dreams came true because of you<em>

Finn watches her sing and tears begin to dwell in his eyes and he bits his bottom lip and smiles at her Quinn smiles at him and just sings to him

_From this moment as long as I Iive_  
><em> I will love you, I promise you this<em>  
><em> There is nothing I wouldn't give<em>  
><em> From this moment on<em>

_ You're the reason I believe in love_  
><em> And you're the answer to my prayers from up above<em>  
><em> All we need is just the two of us<em>  
><em> My dreams came true because of you<em>

Finn's mother smiles and holds Burt's hand he smiles at her and sees Carol is looking very pale and he gives her a concerned look

_From this moment as long as I live_  
><em> I will love you, I promise you this<em>  
><em> There is nothing I wouldn't give<em>  
><em> From this moment<em>  
><em> I will love you as long as I live<em>  
><em> From this moment on <em>Quinn finishes her song and walks back in front of Finn and she smiles seeing her teary eyed future husband wiping his tears

"Do you Finn Christopher take Lucy Quinn to be your wife"

"I do."Finn says placing the golden wedding band on Quinn's Finger Quinn looks up at him and smiles

"Do you Lucy Quinn take Finn Christopher as your husband."

"I do."Quinn says and places the ring on his finger

"By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife Finn you may kiss the bride."

"Thank god."Finn says and pulls up the veil and pulls Quinn into a passionate kiss

"YEAH!"Mike screams and everyone stands up and claps

Quinn pulls away and leans her head against Finn's

"Mrs. Hudson."Finn says Quinn kisses him and smiles

"Love the sound of that."She says

"LET'S PARRRTY!"Mike yells

~At the reception~Everyone is dancing and Quinn pulls away from Finn and walks to his Mom

"How are you feeling Carol?"She asked

"Call me Mom you're family now...take care of my son.."She says and hugs Quinn she smiles

Finn watches them from afar and smiles

"You seem happy."Rachel says Finn looks at her

"I'm in amazement I didn't think I could be married this young but I am to the woman I love."Finn smiles

"I'm happy for you finn."She says Finn hugs her

"So you and Puck."Finn smiles Rachel laughs

"Puckleberry reunion in the works."She says Finn laughs

"I'm happy for you too."He says

"Thanks everyone for coming out to our wedding we appreciate it so much."Quinn says

"Guys...here is the key to your hotel suite for the night."Mike says Finn and Quinn look at each other and they share a knowing look

"SEE YOU GUYS AFTER THE HONEYMOON!"Finn yells out and pulls Quinn by the arm and they leave

"Gonna get busy."Puck sings out

"Making Babies already what kind of world is this."Artie shakes his head

"Carol honey you okay?"Burt asked really concerned

"I love you all...and please watch over the newly wedded couple..."she says everyone gets quite and Kurt walks to her

"Mom what are you saying..."He says

"Honey my wish was to see my son get married and I have...it's time."She says

"Let me call finn.."Burt says

"No...he's happy with his wife...let him."Carol slowly closes his eyes Rachel covers her mouth everyone gasps

"C-carol...n-no Carol please..."Burt holds her and begins to cry everyone starts crying and Mercedes holds Kurt

"W-what do we tell Finn.."Puck asked looking at Mike

~With Finn and Quinn~

Finn opens the door and Quinn pulls him into a kiss and takes off his jacket Finn cups her cheek and slowly unzips her dress with his free hand

"God you're so beautiful.."Finn whispers Quinn kisses his hand Finn leans down to kiss to neck the dress falls on the floor and Quinn finally unbuttons his shirt and kisses his chest and pushes him on the bed and climbs over him

"No sex rule is over."Finn whispers She nodded agreeing as he stopped marking her and kissed along her neck, he hovered for bit over her chest

Exposing her breasts to him, his eyes grew wide as he looked up at her, he had lust there, she placed her hands on his shoulders as he lowered his head to her beast.

He let go of her, he glanced up at her, her eyes were closed, he kissed her tummy, his eyes still looking up at her, her eyes were still closed, he sucked and licked at her tummy till he made a trail to her belly button.

He inhaled her at first, it aroused him even more, he then pressed his face into, skipping any teasing, his tongue came out and quickly went to work lapping her up, his hands moved to her hips to steady her when he started.

She wanted to buck her hips, but he held her still, indulging in probably the most forbidden fruit he'd ever consume.

Her hands had found their way to his hair, as she bucked and then tensed, "Finn!" she let out, she collapsed on the bed, she let out a few more soft moans as he continued to clean her up with his hot tongue, she sighed when he left a simple kiss on her mound before moving back up so they were at eye level.

She looked at him flushed, her hair a mess, he kissed her lips and she mooned into it, her hand skimming down his chest, down his abs, till it reached the edge of his pants , he looked at her slightly surprised at first, but then when her hand reached into his pants and she ran her finger nails across his hard member, he let out a growl.

He watched, his eyes big as he slowly entered her, he couldn't believe this was in fact happening to him, he couldn't look away, no matter how big the urge was for his head to fall back.

When he was almost all the way in, she rose back up, and then slid back down a little faster, both grunting when she did this.

She was breathing heavy, she was already tender from earlier, he put his hands on her hips and she started to rise up and down on him.

Her hands were on his chest as she did this, it started out slow, but she started to move faster as the urge to release got more intense.

He was meeting her thrusts with his own, he was grunting and panting, she was moaning his name leaving her lips on every one, it got to be too much for him, her legs were getting weak, so he flipped them over, he slammed back into her hard, and proceeded to pound her as hard as he could, as hard as she would let him, which was pretty hard, since she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back.

"Wow."Quinn says Finn leans up and kisses her lips slowly Quinn pulls away and he pulls her close to him

"Definitely worth the wait."Quinn says facing him Finn laughs and plays with her left hand and looks at their wedding fingers

"We're married Babe...our entire live will be together."Finn says

"I love the sound of that.."Quinn says Finn kisses her forehead then looks back at her

"So you read my vows huh?"Finn asked Quinn giggles

"We were studying last week in my room and I found them in your calculus book."Quinn smiles

"That makes sense...nothings emotional about Calculus."Finn says Quinn laughs

"Sorry I lied."Quinn says Finn laughs and hovers over her to kisses her lips and neck

"It's alright..."He mumbles against her skin Quinn giggles then remembers "California.."

"Babe..."Quinn says as Finn's kisses move down her body

"Hmmm"

"I wanna go to California.."Quinn says then the tingles stop and Finn looks up at her

"I just, this modeling gig could really be something amazing and it's for people magazine and if you applied you'd probably get a football basketball scholarship...and if you don't want to go and you still choose Julliard I understand..."Quinn says Finn looks at her and gets out of bed

"Babe! Please come back to bed I know you're upset but it is our first night as a married couple...you know we're actually suppose to have Sex.."Quinn says not really knowing what to say Finn comes back

"You're mad.."Quinn says looking down at the bed sheet Finn puts a piece of paper in front of her and Quinn reads it

"Dear Mister Hudson we are happy you have considered and applied to UCLA we have reviewed your grades and academic records and are gladly offering you a scholarship to play for the athletics department during the fall Quarter of 2012."Quinn read Finn smiles

"You applied?"She asked Finn sits in front of her and smiles

"When your mom told me about California I saw in your eyes how much you wanted to go...and you may have not said anything but I see it in your eyes...and UCLA has a pretty great vocal department...Quinn I just wanna be with you and make you happy..and I'll put you first before anything."Finn says Quinn smiles at him and hugs him tight

"I just married the greatest guy ever."Quinn says Finn pulls away and smiles

"UCLA."Finn says

"I can't believe you...you're so amazing."She says

"I love you Quinn, I'd do anything for you."Finn says Quinn looks at him and kisses his lips

"I love you so very much Finn Christopher Hudson."Quinn says

~At the Hospital with everyone else~

"Kurt are you okay?"Mercedes asked

"Her son just got married...and she was so happy to see Finn and Quinn finally together and get start on forever and now.."Kurt cries

"Finn doesn't know yet."Mercedes asked Kurt shakes his head

"We should tell him now.."Burt says Kurt nods

"Uhm...let me call him."Rachel takes out her phone and dials

Finn and Quinn have fallen asleep and Finn's phone rings Quinn gets up and sees it says Rachel and she answers

"Rachel..."She says

"Quinn I'm sorry to barge in on your activities but...I have some bad news.."Rachel says

"What is it?"Quinn asked

"Finn's Mother is-She passed away a few hours ago.."Rachel says

"Oh my god.."Quinn says and turns to see Finn sound asleep

"I'll be the one to tell him.."Quinn says puts the phone down she lays back down and kisses Finn's forehead

Hours later Finn wakes up and doesnt see Quinn next to him but out on the terrace looking at the view he smiles puts his shorts on and walks up behind her to kiss her neck

"Hey we're not done making rounds yet what is it this time round 8?"Finn chuckles Quinn turns around and Finn sees her eyes are puffy and red from crying

"Baby what's wrong?"He asked Quinn holds his face

"Y-your Mom...she.."Quinn breaks her words and closes her eyes Finn looks at her

"What.."Finn asked Quinn looks at him

"You're Mom passed away after the reception..."Quinn cries Finn takes a step back and shakes his head

"N-no...s-s-she was fine we just saw her.."Finn says

"I know...but Rachel called and she said they're all at the hospital...you're mom's gone Finn I'm so sorry."Quinn cries Finn turns his head and walks back inside

"Finn.."Quinn says Finn looks around and starts throwing everything then he falls to the floor and starts crying Quinn runs to him and holds him close to her

"I'm so sorry Babe...It's gonna be okay...shh."Quinn whispers in his ear Finn turns and holds her as he breaks down

They make their way to the hospital and Finn sees everyone still in their formal attire Quinn walks to Kurt and she hugs him Burt is outside of the room completely speechless and Finn walks inside the mortuary and pulls the blanket and sees his mother face and breaks down crying slowly holding her

"Mom!"Finn yells out and cries Quinn turns her head and wipes her tears Puck gets up but Mike pulls him back shaking his head

After a few moments everyone starts to slowly go home leaving Kurt Quinn Burt Puck Rachel and Finn left

"You two should be on your way to Hawaii.."Kurt says

"Honeymoon can wait...Finn needs to be with his Mom.."Quinn says

"She left him a letter..."Burt says handing it to Quinn

"Maybe going away would do him some good..."Puck says

"You know him Puck...he'll never get over this.."Quinn says Finn slowly walks out of the room and Quinn is the first to stand up and walk to him he looks at her and she cups his face

"She's really gone.."Finn says as his voice cracks Quinn shakes her head

"She left you a letter read it.."Quinn says Finn looks at the paper and opens it

_My Baby boy, congratulations to you and Quinn, I am so happy you two decided to advance the wedding...seeing you two smile so bright and love each other is amazing it gives everyone hope. I know I won't be here forever so I want you to remember what I have taught you Finny boy, to love with nothing but pureness, to laugh and to live with those who love and care for you. Quinn is apart of your family now so protect her and love her, cherish each day as if it is your last..honey I know this hurts but I am in good hands the hands of our creator...I love you so much son, and your father would be so proud of the man you have become.~ LOVE MOM_

Finn finishes the letter and Quinn wipes his tears kisses his forehead and holds him.

**_LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT! :) REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST FUINN FIC! NOW I AM AT A CROSSROADS FOR MY NEW FUINN FIC. TWO NEW PLOT IDEAS._**

1.**FINN IS WITH RACHEL IT'S SET DURING SENIOR YEAR AND FINN GETS INTO A FOOTBALL ACCIDENT AND ALL HE CAN REMEMBER IS QUINN. SHE STILL HAS FEELINGS FOR HIM AND TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION AND THE LOVE BECOMES MORE REAL THAN EVER BEFORE.**

2.** FINN IS A NEW STUDENT AT MCKINLEY AND JOINS THE GLEE CLUB AND IS THE HANDSOME LONER WHO CATCHES THE ATTENTION OF CHEERLEADER BEAUTY QUINN ONLY PROBLEM IS HE DOESN'T SEEM INTERESTED IN HER AT FIRST.**

pick which ones you like and I'll make that plot come to life!


	24. Chapter 24

**This is my first Glee story usually I write for the Wizards of Waverly place section but I really love the FUINN couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Review and Tell me what you  
><strong>

**-may contain mature content ~**

LAST CHAPTER THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT...FOR MY NEXT FIC I'M SORT OF LEANING TOWARDS OPTION 2 BUT I LOVE THE FEEDBACK YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME WHICHEVER ONE I WRITE I HOPE YOU SUPPORT IT AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE SUPPORTED THIS ONE!

Everyone gathered together a few weeks later and held a funeral for Finn's Mom

"Burt my deepest condolences to you and the boys." says

"Thanks but Finn is the worst right now..."Burt says Mr. Shue looks up and sees Quinn holding Finn from behind and Finn looking out the window

"Finn...talk to me."Quinn says leaning her head on his shoulder Finn stays quiet and Quinn walks in front of him and looks into his eyes and sees nothing but sadness

"Hey.."She says holding his face Finn looks at her and and doesn't say anything

"Come here.."She says and pulls him into a hug "It's going to get easier okay. I promise."Quinn whispers Finn holds her tightly

"Finn...a word please.."Mr. Shue says Quinn turns around and then looks at Finn and he nods Quinn kisses his lips and walks inside

"Hey Mr. Shue Thanks for coming down."Finn says

"Son are you okay?"He asked Finn shakes his head

"Last time I saw you cry it was because you were over whelmed about the Baby Quinn had told you about.."He says

"And now my Mom's gone...I just got married and I should be the happiest guy in the world...but this is too much."Finn says

"She's proud of you."Mr. Shue says Finn looks at him and nods

Everyone goes out to the cemetery and is there for Carol's burial

"Before we continue the glee club would like to sing a song for the family.."Mr shue says Finn turns his head and sees everyone gathering in front of the casket

_When you walk through the storm_  
><em> Hold your head up high<em>  
><em> And don't be afraid of the dark<em>  
><em> At the end of the storm<em>  
><em> There's a golden sky<em>  
><em> And the sweet silver song of the lark<em>

_ Walk on, through the wind_  
><em> Walk on, through the rain<em>  
><em> Though your dreams be tossed and blown<em>  
><em> Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart<em>  
><em> And you'll never walk alone<em>  
><em> You'll never walk alone<em>

_ Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart_  
><em> And you'll never walk alone<em>  
><em> You'll never walk alone<em>

Kurt walks back next to his Father and Quinn stands next to Finn and he holds her hand she squeezes it and places a kiss on his cheek

"Carol was loving mother and wife, we will never forget the courage and strength she has displayed for us...as we say goodbye to a dear friend we see forth the memories she has left for us...Finn will you do the honors."The priest says Finn walks forward and picks up the dirt and slowly drops it he kneels down places his rose inside

"I love you Mom.."He says

~After a few hours~ Everyone is at the Hummel household Quinn looks around and can't seem to find Finn

"Guys I'll be right back.."Quinn says and looks for him in his room but it's empty then she walks to the basement and finds him and their new home he's sitting on the small couch looking through old pictures she smiles and sits next to him

"I've been looking for you."Quinn says leaning her chin on his shoulder "What do you think of our place..."Finn asked Quinn looks around and smiles

"It's wonderful..Thank you..."Quinn says Finn shows her a picture of him when he was a baby Quinn smiles and giggles

"Look at what a handsome baby you were."Quinn says Finn gives her a half smile and she puts the photo album down

"We don't have to go to Hawaii just yet you know...we can stay here I know you need your friends...especially now.."Quinn says

"I just need you...I'm sorry I've been a little distant but I don't know how to handle this "Finn says

"How about we find out together?"Quinn asked Finn turns his head and smiles at her Quinn sighs and cups his face

"I've missed that smile."She says leaning her head against his "Sorry you had to wait this long to see it."Finn says and pulls her into a kiss

"I'm glad you're my wife..."Finn says Quinn laughs and nods

"I'm glad you're my husband...and Finn I love you so much and whatever pain you're feeling as your wife I should feel it too right?"Quinn asked Finn shakes his head

"No no..Babe, I would never ever want to see you sad...it would break my heart to see you cry."Finn says

"That's how I feel right now...you're in so much pain and I can't take that away...what am I suppose to do when the guy that's always strong for me isn't strong right now?"Quinn begins to cry Finn wipes her tears and kisses her forehead

"Did I tell you that I love you today?"Finn asked

"Not really.."Quinn says

"I do...you have to know that you're the only one in this world that makes everything okay when it sucks, being with you makes my life complete."Finn says

"I love you."Quinn says and kisses him

~One year later~ Finn and Quinn have moved to California and are attending UCLA and living in an apartment with Quinn's modeling gig she gets paid full salary Finn is the quarterback of the UCLA bruins

"Honey I'm home..."Quinn smiles and puts the keys down she sees a note on the desk and reads it

"I'm Sorry."~Finn Quinn puts the note down and looks around

"Fin...Finn...FINN WHERE ARE YOU!"She begins to panic she walks outside the slide door and sees candles and roses on the floor everywhere she looks up and sees Finn standing there with roses and a big smile

"You jerk."Quinn says Finn laughs

"I thought it would be interesting"Finn says and walks towards her

"I thought you left me.."Quinn says Finn cups her face and kisses her lips

"I'd never leave you..."He says

"What is all this..."Quinn asked Finn smiles at her

"I thought I'd surprise you..."Finn says

"It's not our anniversary or anything..."Quinn raises her eyebrow Finn places his hands on her hips and smiles

"Actually it is...today was the first day I saw you Lucy Quinn Fabray, you were wearing a light blue sweater with your white skirt and black boots, your hair was longer and you curled it...it was freshmen year at freshmen orientation...I knew that you would be the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with...today marks the day of my feelings for you."Finn says Quinn begins to blush and smiles

"I love you Finn Hudson."She says

"I love you too Mrs. Hudson, and nothing is ever going to change that."Finn says

"This is amazing how did you find time to do this?"Quinn asked as they sat down together on the bench Finn feeds her strawberry and she kisses his lip

"I skipped practice I told coach I pulled my hamstring."Finn smiles Quinn giggles and rubs her nose against his

"I..I have news for you."Quinn says Finn sits up and smiles

"What is it?"Finn asked kissing her hand

"I went to my doctor today.."Quinn says Finn nods

"I'm late..."Quinn says Finn looks at her confused

"For what you don't have any shootings or classes.."Finn says

"No...Babe...I'm late...thats why I went to the doctor's...Finn I'm pregnant."Quinn says Finn looks at her with a blank expression and then Quinn slightly gets nervous

"This time around it is yours."Quinn says Finn looks up at her and stands up quickly

"Quinn we-we're still trying to manage marriage and school and your modeling and football..."Finn says Quinn closes her eyes and then Finn turns around

"And we're gonna have a baby."Finn says sincerely Quinn look at him

"You're not upset.."Quinn asked Finn kneels down and shakes his head

"Babe we're gonna have a family...and if you haven't noticed I don't really have one anymore..besides you...and now we have a baby on the way that was made out of love and passion and hope...how could I be upset about that?"Finn smiles Quinn looks at him and Hugs him

"Finn Hudson you are the most amazing guy in the world."Quinn says Finn smiles

"You're having my baby...MY BABY...and we're gonna raise her with so much love."Finn says Quinn nods and pulls him into a kiss

**_the end! :) as a special thank you here is a sneak peek into my new story Amazed_**

Everyone in glee club are waiting for class to start it's the start of junior year and everyone so far has gotten close

"Alright guys welcome to the new school year"Mr. Shue smiles

"Mr. Shue how are we gonna start this year?...Matt transfered"Sam asked

"Well I found a new student who's looking for some extra curricular activities and he enjoys playing drums so maybe he'll like singing."Mr. Shue smiles

"We need to hear him sing."Puck says

"Alright Finn come on in."He says

"What the hell kind of name is Finn."Santana says Finn walks inside and smiles at everyone Santana raises her eyebrow smirks

"Well hello Hottie."She says Quinn turns her head in her direction and actually agrees he was hot

"Hey guys I'm Finn I just moved here from Canada."Finn says

"You're in my Spanish class thanks for getting me out of trouble bro."Puck nods in approval Finn nods his head at him

"So Finn why don't you sing something for us?"Mr. Shue Finn nods

"Yes how good are you with vocal range?"Rachel asked

"Uhm I don't know...I think Im a baritone...and uh I play drums.."Finn says

"Let's see."Rachel crosses her arms Finn and tells the group the song he's gonna sing

_Sitting here wasted and wounded_  
><em>at this old piano<em>  
><em>Trying hard to capture<em>  
><em>the moment this morning I don't know<em>  
><em>'Cause a bottle of vodka<em>  
><em>is still lodged in my head<em>  
><em>And some blonde gave me nightmares<em>  
><em>I think that she's still in my bed<em>  
><em>As I dream about movies<em>  
><em>they won't make of me when I'm dead<em>

Finn gets a glimpse of Quinn and she's staring at him intently and she has a smile on her face he turns his attention somewhere else and starts walking around the room

_With an ironclad fist I wake up_  
><em>and French kiss the morning<em>  
><em>While some marching band keeps<em>  
><em>its own beat in my head<em>  
><em>While we're talking<em>  
><em>About all of the things that I long to believe<em>  
><em>About love and the truth and<em>  
><em>what you mean to me<em>  
><em>And the truth is baby you're all that I need<em>

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_  
><em>For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails<em>  
><em>I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is<em>  
><em>And lay you down on bed of roses<em>

Rachel smiles and nods "This guy and I are totally gonna be the power house soloist in this group hello Nationals"

_Well I'm so far away_  
><em>That each step that I take is on my way home<em>  
><em>A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night<em>  
><em>Just to see through this payphone<em>  
><em>Still I run out of time<em>  
><em>Or it's hard to get through<em>  
><em>Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you<em>  
><em>I just close my eyes and whisper,<em>  
><em>baby blind love is true<em>

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_  
><em>For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails<em>  
><em>I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is<em>  
><em>And lay you down on the bed of roses<em>

"Where has this guy been all my life..."Quinn thinks to herself and she watches him

_Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry_  
><em>The barkeeper's wig's crooked and<em>  
><em>She's giving me the eye<em>  
><em>Well I might have said yeah<em>  
><em>But I laughed so hard I think I died<em>  
><em>ooh yeah<em>

_Now as you close your eyes_  
><em>Know I'll be thinking about you<em>  
><em>While my mistress she calls me<em>  
><em>To stand in her spotlight again<em>  
><em>Tonight I won't be alone<em>  
><em>But you know that don't<em>  
><em>Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove<em>  
><em>For it's you that I'd die to defend<em>

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_  
><em>For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails<em>  
><em>I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is<em>  
><em>And lay you down <em>

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_  
><em>For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails<em>  
><em>I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is<em>  
><em>And lay you down on bed of roses<em>

Everyone claps and Mr. Shue and stands in front of the class

"So guys what do you think?"Mr. Shue asked

"He can lay me down on a bed of roses whenever he wants."Santana says Finn turns to Mr. Shue and chuckles

"You got chops my dog."Artie says

"He's what we need I mean Puck you're voice is great but Finn's great an amazing instrument."Rachel smiles

"Thanks."Finn smiles

"How long is your instrument?"Santana asked everyone turns and looks at her

"You're worse than Puckermen."Quinn whispers

"You were totally eye sexing him too."Santana whispers Quinn stays quiet

"So Finn what are you are you gay...straight bi?"Kurt asked Finn turns his head

"I'm straight."Finn says

"Girlfriend?"Mercedes asked

"Single."Finn says Santana nudges Quinn and she rolls her eyes

"You play any sports?"Sam asked

"Hockey and Basketball I am from Canada so Football not so into it."Finn says

"You dance?"Mike asked Finn shakes his head

"Not really I uh I think I have two left feet."Finn says

"We can work with that Alright Finn welcome to glee club take a seat next to Ms. Fabray."He says Finn nods and sits next to Quinn she smiles at him and he extends his hand

"Finn Hudson."He says Quinn shakes his hand

"Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and most popular girl in school.."She smiles saying it proudly

"Oh, nice."Finn says unimpressed and pays attention to the lesson Quinn turns her head and suddenly feels shot down


End file.
